Diamonds are forever
by RosemaryTavington
Summary: COMPLETE: Victor Creed finds his mate but she wants nothing to do with him or any other guy. Escaping from him, she runs into Logan who adopted her years ago and then abandoned her after losing his memory. But Victor won't let his mate go that easily. Let the hunt begin... Rated M for violence, language and lemons. Romance, little bit of drama and some humor.
1. Chapter 1: A killer reborn

**AN: A fanfiction about Victor Creed, my OC and some of the other the X-men. Please do leave reviews because it inspires me to continue and also if you have any ideas: let me know! I will write chapters on demand! **

Rated M for language, violence and later on some explicit sexual content which will hopefully shock you to no extent.  
Disclaimer: yadayadayada I don't own X-men blablabla

** p.s. This story is based on Liev Schreiber's Victor Creed as we know him from X-men Origins, but in the current time.  
**

* * *

"Well little kitty cat, it's a shame we don't get to spend more time together. But I guess Erik has no more use for you and we ran out of experiments to do. Such a shame don't you agree? Then again, you seem pretty messed up so I don't think you'd be able to handle any more, would you?"

I haven´t got the slightest clue how long I've been in here. It feels like years, decennia even, but it can only be a few month's calculating by the amount of times they visited me, fed me even. I've not seen any daylight the entire time and the food's worse than hospital food. In a strange way it calms me down to know they ran out of experiments. I can't do any more, my body is absolutely and utterly used up.

I keep my head down and don't a say a thing to her. I refuse to speak. After everything they did to me, we're now gonna do small talk? I don't think so. But she just won't shut the fuck up.

"Now you're only useful for once last thing. And _HE _is gonna have so much fun with you… I hope your healing factor is as good as a full feral. We can't really be sure until we test it right little half-blood?"

She lets out a small and wicked laugh. I can hardly make her out in the dark and dusky chamber they put me in. With that metal band Magneto put around my neck to restrain my feral strength. Not that I have much feral strength yet. It's fully in development and I still have three cycles to go. Guess I'll never know what it feels like to be full feral.

"You know what little half-feral? I will do you a favor, I will advise him to be gentle with you. Of course I cannot be sure he will listen to me, Victor never really listens to anyone. Besides, when he comes back after all those weeks of hunting Logan down… he must be famished. And I don't mean for food..." She laughs again. Such an evil unearthly sound.

I never thought there could be women like her. How distorted her mind must be. I wonder who fucked her up this badly but I can´t be bothered to ask.

"Can you shut up already?" I finally ask agitatedly.

"Not very social today hm? That's a pity because I am the closest thing to a friend you have right now"

I scoff "Well, as a 'friend' let me give you some advice Mystique. You´re as ugly on the inside as you are on the outside. You're nothing more but a scaly blue freak so please stop desperately trying to fit _Raven_"

Not a Nobel prize winning move I just made there. In no time she has me up against the wall with her foot on my throat. I just chuckle.

It angers her even more.

I win.

"I don't answer to my slave name!" she hisses at me.

"So you say… And yet you reply"

She lets go of me slowly and strolls towards, what I think must be, the other side of the chamber.

"Don't you ever wonder why your surrogate father never searched for you?"

"Not really no" I try to sound as nonchalant as possible. But yes, it stings. Maybe Logan never came because I'm not his real daughter. He just raised me because I was feral like him... But I know all too well who my real father is.

She continues her little play "Because he is pretty close to having his memories back… he must remember something of those 12 years he raised you right? So maybe... just maybe... he doesn't care enough because you're not his real offspring"

I roll my eyes and sigh in response "Who knows"

"O well little half-ling. It doesn't really matter does it? Because when Victor comes back to collect his reward, there won't be much of you for Logan to come back to"

"You wanna know something Mystique? You flatter me greatly and I want to thank you for that"

She would have cocked an eyebrow if she had any "And how is that?"

"You just make me feel so damn special. I mean: Am I really someone's reward? How awesome is that!"

She chuckles and brings herself closer to me again.

"Honey, you have no idea who you're joking about. Let me give you a little insight: We are on the 41st floor of this facility, yet as soon as _HE_ walks through the door he will smell your tight little feral cunt. He will rip you to shreds, rape you all night long, break every bone in your body and you'll probably heal so he can just start all over again… and again… and again…"

"Like you guys did to my mom?" I ask full of grudge.

"O honey… that wasn't Victor, he wasn't even with us back then. Well, he isn't really with us now.  
Anyway about your mommy: That was all me, don't you remember? I had all the pleasure of killing your pathetic human mother. I have mommy issues you see, especially with those who leave their children behind because they're mutants. So I really did you a favor don't you see? But don't worry, it was quick and easy, hardly any pai..."

Before she can finish her sentence, the metal band around my neck falls to the ground. I focus hard and suddenly everything trembles as if we're in the eye of the storm. The walls are crumbling down around us. I slam her blue body against one of them only by using my mental abilities.

"If you would have paid any attention back then, you would have known my mom wasn't human you ugly whore. Now… Let's see if you have a heart."

And that's the last thing she would ever hear from anyone, before I reach inside her chest and pull out a purple and reddish piece of meat. It's still beating when I squish it in my right hand. Her limp body falls to the ground. I notice how her blue scaly skin changes to normal human skin.

Quickly my mind is being distracted: Daylight. Something I haven't seen in weeks.

I look down at Mystique's pathetic, lifeless body on the floor, sunlight reflecting the shining of diamonds in her ears.

"Oooh, shiny" I whisper to myself.

Nice. Those belong to me now. I've always been a sucker for shinies.

I walk over to the edge where the walls have broken down completely. I look over the view, yup, definitely the 41st floor of this facility.

"Well then. Let's test this healing factor of mine"

* * *

_Again the Runt got away from me! Erik's not gonna be pleased but screw that old fuck…  
As soon as I enter the facility I'm being welcomed by the most delicious smell ever. I forget all about my rage as I inhale deeply once more. I can't fucking believe it. This must be Mystique playing mind tricks with me… But I can't smell her anywhere around me… But what I do smell must be too good to be true:_

_My mate…_

_She's here… She's alive… and here! Finally my dues are paid off! Finally something good happening. Scratch that: this is gonna be the best things ever happening for the Saber…_


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**AN: I forgot to tell you this: I am from the Netherlands… where we do legal euthanasia, abortion and smoke weed while we're at it of course ;-)  
Therefore English is not my mother language. Grammar nazi's stay away and go bore someone else to death. Okay I'm joking, I want to know my faults.  
Constructive criticism is always welcome :-D and sweet loving reviews are more than welcome :-D**

* * *

_**5 years later**_

_"You must get to her Logan. I can hardly reach her through Cerebro anymore. She is losing touch with her human side and slowly drifting only on her feral instincts. You are the only one who can reach out to her"_

Logan and I meet up in a small highway café where truckers are the most common visitors. But for once, it's mutant friendly. I wonder why I bothered to come here though. I haven't seen this guy for years and suddenly he shows up on my doorstep bugging me about Victor Creed who is apparently after me. He's been after me for the last 5 years and I'm still standing so I'm pretty sure I can manage another 60. As if I can't take care of myself. What does Logan think I've been doing for the last 6 years? That's right, living on my own and managing just fine without anyone around.

"I know we haven't seen each other for a long time Phoebe… But… I'm here now. And ya have to trust me on this, Victor Creed is the most dangerous and possibly one of the strongest mutants walking the earth. And he's after you. The school, professor X and me are most likely your only chance of surviving

"…"

"Phoebe? Are you listening to me?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts and lose focus on the tea pot. It drops to the floor and shatters, the glass spreading around on the kitchen floor. The waitress gives me an angry look. Oops. Sorry. Maybe I should stop making random items fly out of boredom. Besides, it's not very polite to ignore the person talking to you even though he doesn't run for father of the year award after he abandoned me when I was only 17.

"Sorry dad… I mean… Logan… I like living on my own but… I don't know what to do to be honest… I don't know what I am anymore… Sometimes it's like I am turning more and more into… well like I am less human than before…"

"That's why ya should come to this school, the professor can help ya, like he helps me getting my memory back"

I'm thinking about his offer. The last 5 years I've gone after Magneto to avenge my mother. And in those years I've killed Mystique, Quicksilver, Toad and some of their so called 'minions'. Collateral damage I like to call it. I made the kills in between studying, exams and going through my third and fourth feral cycle. It was mental. One more cycle to go and I fret I will be even more predatory and animalistic when I'm full feral… DO I really want that? My human side screams NO.

To be fair: It was a well-paying job since Magneto pays his lackeys in diamonds which I've taken all.

And now my adoptive father who I haven't seen in 6 years, because he couldn't remember me, is standing before me, begging me to come with him to Xavier's school. I want to, I really do. But…

"He has already found ya Phoebes! This is the only place where you will be safe. He can smell ya from miles away. He's mindset on torturing you and doing God knows what to ya. He probably wants to take revenge because of what ya did to the Brotherhood"

I know he's right. Even though it was hard for Victor Creed to find me because I don't smell like a full feral yet, I've smelled him several times in the last year when I was on my crusade for revenge. It was the kind of smell which made it hard for me to stay away from him and that was the strangest thing… It must be one of his powers. It must be why it's so easy to let his enemies come to him. But so far I've always managed to escape, mainly due to my telepathic abilities shielding me.

"How come you know him so well Logan?"

"Well… He is… sorta… my half-brother. We had the same father. Which I killed many years ago"

I gasp in surprise. "Wow… Could our family be any more fucked up?"

He chuckles. A warm and welcoming sound I remember from so long ago.

"I don't think so Phoebes, this is probably as bad as it gets. When your mom couldn't take care of you because of your mutation, I found you. Kayla and I loved you at first sight kiddo. And even though you and I are not family by blood and I don't remember everything from my past yet, I know how I feel about ya. You are my daughter. I want you to come back with me. To catch up on lost time ya know?"

"So… what do I call you then? Dad or Logan?"

"Whatever ya like kiddo"

"I'm not a kid"

"You're only 23, pretty young for a feral. I'm almost 200 years old. You're also pretty small for a feral"

"I'm a grown up in the human world, so hardly a kid. And I'm almost 5"7"

He sighs and rolls his eyes at me "Ya coming? More than enough time to catch up when we're there, but he's close so we need to get going. My car's upfront"

"Can I bring my cat?" I ask as I pet Darwin, my 5 year old Sphinx cat who's chilling in my lap. Damn how I envy her ignorance right now.

Logan gives her a strange glare "That ugly thing? Sure, whatever. Now let's go"

I pause for a second or two.

"What's there for me Logan?"

"Ya mean at the school? Well, safety, a job and all the time in the world to learn about your feral mutation versus your telepathic mutation. There is a lot you don't know yet about being a feral"

"What kind of job?"

"You can continue your veterinarian clinic and research from our facility. And I believe the professor was hoping you would consider a part-time teaching position. They need a biology teacher badly. The school has expanded lately"

Okay that's all I needed. I'm convinced. And I'm definitely not sure that a real face off with Victor Creed will be escapable this time. I've only seen him briefly a couple of times before I managed to escape. Every time it seemed like he was holding back, as if he was playing this cat and mouse game with me… And I was the mouse.

Mouse… that's what my dad… I mean Logan, always used to call me, his little mouse…

"Okay. Let's go then"

* * *

_I growl inaudible as I see them sitting in the diner. Why the hell does MY little kitten keep running from me and what he fuck is she doing with the runt!? He better not put his hands on her, try to make her his…_

_Fuck it. I'm done playing games. I'm taking my birthright back tonight…_


	3. Chapter 3: Cheshire cat

**AN: I just wanna clear something up. Hopefully you've all read in chapter 2 that Phoebe is NOT Logan's daughter by blood. He adopted her, then abandoned her when he lost his memory. I cannot press enough how much Phoebe is NOT Logan's real daughter. Just clearing it up in case you missed that in the previous chapter :-)**

Also I would like to welcome Victor Creed to this chapter... mwuhhuahua...

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

Awkwardness makes its way into Logan's car as we enter the highway. Well what does he expect? Haven't seen the guy for 6 years and then he shows up with 'Hey kid, wanna work at this awesome school for mutants to make sure my psycho half-brother won't torture you in ways you can't even begin to imagine?' Yeah, lovely entrance back into my wonderful life.

But I'll try to make a pleasant conversation with him.

"I see you're still smoking those cheap cigars"

A small smile appears on his face. "Old habits die hard kid"

"So, euhm… Do you… also teach at Professor Xavier's school?" I ask as I stroke Darwin's back. He purrs against my stomach. Animals are so much better than people.

"Ya could say that. I do mostly fighting training with the kids. I'm part of the X-men actually"

"What's that? Some kinda boy band?"

"Very funny kid, It's just a group of mutants trying to... uhm… improve the bond between mutants and normal folk. And we protect the school and the mutant community"

"Mmm, sounds interesting actually"

"It's okay, things have changed since Jean... never mind. Tell me about you. What have you been up to lately? You've still got one cycle to go until you're full feral right? And the professor told me you've studied a whole buncha things? Something with genetics and animals?"

I frown as I continue to stare out of the window "How does he know all that?"

"He's a pretty powerful telepath. Class 5 I believe. Keeps an eye on all mutants with this freaky machine he wears on his head. Calls it Cerebro"

"Well, I studied veterinarian science and after that started my own clinic. Did some research also. Before all that I was captured by Magneto for no apparent reason. They did some cruel tests on me which mainly resulted into pure torture so I decided to kill a bunch of them and it made me feel a whole lot better. I also took their diamonds and now I'm rich thanks to those pretty little stones. I like diamonds a lot. They are pretty, and shiny"

Logan doesn't reply. I guess my cold and harsh answer makes him kind off uncomfortable. Not to mention he feels guilty for being able to prevent this but didn't. I think I can actually smell his guilt. That's just so weird. Must be a feral thing. Not sure I'm too happy about that, I don't really wanna know what people are thinking or feeling all the time. I'm cursed enough by telepathy as it is.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"Don't apologize kiddo, I should've been there but… I wish I was there for your graduation"

"No Logan, it's fine, really, you couldn't, I mean… you know, cuz of your memory and all"

"I got most of that back, that's why I was able to find you, I remembered your smell again. I could tell the professor about ya and he found ya with Cerebro"

I smile as I look down at my hands, or claws is a better definition even though they're only small.

"Maybe if I was your real daughter you would remember easier"

"Hey, blood doesn't mean shit Phoebe, trust me! You ARE my real daughter, I raised you, my memory got fucked up, I left you and now we are picking up where we left off"

"That easy?"

"That easy kid"

I smile meekly "Let's hope so…"

* * *

We have to stay overnight in a shabby hotel on the 7th floor. Logan and I both have our different rooms. He's giving me some privacy which is nice. We've picked up some clean clothes on the way here since mine were totally wrecked and dirty.

After I've taken a long and steamy shower I find there's even a hair dryer. I look myself over in the mirror: My skin's rather pale, well more like Corpse Bride meets Jack & Sally to be honest. Light green eyes, a pair of black shorts, black tank top, long wavy ruby hair, black knee-high combat boots. I look like I'm on the run from a frikkin' zombie apocalypse… But I don't think I look like a monster, do I?

When I was little some kids would call me monster. Among other things. Maybe I do look like a monster. I definitely did the killings of one.

I turn around towards the bed. Fuck it, if we have to run, I'm ready. Yes I'm going to sleep in this outfit. On top of the bed, not wanting to struggle with any blankets if I have to take off in a hurry.

I guess I could already sense the danger which was coming.

A mere second before I close my eyes I hear it loud and clear. Several wild animal-like roars followed by three gunshots and then my door slams wide open.

I shoot up, grab the bedding tightly and swallow hard in fear.

It's him.

"Honey, I'm home"

Creed…

Without thinking I instantly focus on the energy and in a second I have Creed flying back through the door and walls, at least 50 yards away from my bed. I've never been more thankful for being a freak show with mutant powers than I am now. This will be my only chance. I jump for the window and go right through it.

The glass shatters all around me. Out of here… that's all I can think about right now, get out of here, away from him!

But… Logan!

Fuck! Ouch… That hurts… What the hell?!

Note to self: do not jump of a building from the 7th floor.

Blurry thoughts followed by excruciating pain as I'm being welcomed by the cold tiles on the outside floor. The 7th floor? Seriously?! It worked when I jumped off the 41st floor of their facility so why… why can't I even make the 7th floor this time?

I didn't expect I'd be lying limp on the ground, experiencing pain in organs I didn't even know existed.

Through half closed eyes I see how my worst nightmare lifts me up into his arms: Victor Creed… grinning like a Cheshire cat.

His voice is even darker than the one who plagued me in my nightmares.

"Don't run from me kitten, I'll always find you. I am meant to always find you"

* * *

_About fucking time my kitten stopped running. What the hell is she running from anyway. I'm her fucking mate!_

_Fuck sake she smells good. I'll take her right here and now if she doesn't stop smelling like that._  
_Awww fuck! Control yourself Creed! Almost home and then I can… Make her scream my name a million times before this night is over…_


	4. Chapter 4: Let me go!

"Let go off me!" I'm surprised by the cracked sounds of my voice. It's fucking pathetic.

"Now why... would I do that"

"You are violating me! So let me go you overgrown kitty!"

"Not happening baby, besides, you don't really want me to"

He just keeps on walking. What the hell is he talking about!? I so do not want to be near him. No matter how intoxicating his smell is. And what the hell is up with that? And his voice… Scaring, yet thrilling at the same time.

I try to struggle against him but even without his immense feral strength, I'm no match for Victor Creed right now. He just snickers while I try to struggle against his muscular chest. Jesus Christ, this guy is rock hard! Too much time on his hands to go to the gym I guess. He brings me to a black car which I recognize as a Mustang. As soon as I'm next to the driver's seat, he locks the door and takes off.

Just like that… what the fuck is going on and where's Logan!?

"What did you do to my dad?" pain is piercing my back as I turn my head to look at him.

"Do me a favor and don't call him your dad. He's not really your father anyway and it makes me feel like a pervert, mating with my niece and all"

_Mating? What the hell?_

"You probably are a pervert" I grumble as I cross my arms in front of me.

He grins as he looks out the window in front of him "I probably am, but so are you, else you wouldn't be my mate"

"Your wha… what the fuck?! I am not your fucking mate! Now stop this car and let me out!"

"You're mine, I've come to claim you. And you want me to. It's as simple as that kitten"

Is it even any use to argue with this asshole? I ignore his comments, don't even know what the fuck he's talking about. I guess he just means he's gonna rape the hell outta me once we reached our destination. I need to find some sorta way outta this mess! And more importantly: find out of Logan is still alive.

"Please tell me what you did to Logan…"

"I put a couple of adamantium bullets in his chest. He'll live. But it gives me a good head start cause he'll be out for a long time. Gives us time to get to know each other. Meaning: fuck each other's brains out"

He puts his right hand on my bare leg. I look down and notice his claws. They are fucking huge and so are his sharp yellow nails. A little like mine only mine are a mite smaller.

At least Logan will live. That eases my worries. Not that I'm in any state to do anything about my current situation let along someone else's. My whole body's bruised up and I feel like I'm gonna faint any second now. Instead I turn my head again and stare at him in anger. I wonder about him. About what people told me. And what the fuck is up with this mate thing and claiming me? I'm a goddamn person! You don't just come along and claim a person! I have human rights you know! Or… mutant rights… whatever.

"I know what you're thinking kitten; why isn't this notorious Saber raping me in every body hole I have right here, right now?"

"Actually I was thinking which off your body parts I'm gonna spike on my wall to complete my Brotherhood collection"

He chuckles darkly. I wonder what the hell is so funny. I guess my weakened position is what's funny.

"Beautiful _and _witty. I'm one lucky feral. We're gonna have so much fun together. Before this night is over you'll be screaming my name till your lungs give out baby"

I turn to look out of the window again. He scares me. The promises of what he's going to do to me… His voice is dark, dangerous and smooth. I can smell him, his scent has changed ever since he put me in this car. I can smell his arousal and it… makes me feel confused. But I have one more trick up my sleeve. It's very simple really: I'm weak and I'll never be able to outrun him. He's also a lot stronger than me, especially now. So I will try to piss him off, just enough so he'll at least knock me unconscious and hopefully worse.

"You know…" I taunt him with a malicious voice and wicked grin "I just had the time of my life killing off your little Brotherhood friends. I mean, after the first kill I might have felt a little strange but that quickly changed. Especially when I took all their diamonds which Magneto obviously uses to pay you guys. It made me feel a whole lot better, and richer of course. Before I knew it, I just couldn't stop. It was like a bloodlust addiction, and their screams… Oh. my. god! Their frantic screams, it was amazing… Some of them even begged me not to kill them which was quite pathetic. O well, I guess you should have been there" I chuckle softly as I nonchalantly check out my nails.

But his reaction is not what I had planned.

He just smirks at me, fangs showing dangerously "I would have given anything to be there. But don't worry. After I'm done tearing your pussy apart, we'll go hunting together kitten"

My stomach twists in a million knots. This isn't going as I had planned. He isn't going to let me get away. There simply is no way out.

"I have a name you know! And it's not kitten!"

"You never introduced yourself baby"

"Neither did you!"

"You already know who I am"

He's right. Victor Creed is pretty much known everywhere in the mutant world. He needs no introduction, not anywhere.

"It's Phoebe" I whisper quietly. My stammering voice is giving me away.

"Phoebe" he whispers slowly. For fuck sake he even makes my goddamn name sound sexy. What an asshole.

"Any second names?" he asks me as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"Selene… my last name is Logan obviously"

"Phoebe Selene Logan… I like that"

Excuse me? Why am I telling him this? Are we making small talk now? I guess I really did hit my head hard.

"It suits you. Except for the last name, we'll have to do something bout that"

"Please let me go… I don't wanna…"

He growls madly. It puts me right back in my seat. "I've waited 200 years for you kitten!"

"Nobody wants to get raped you sick fuck!"

"Raped?!" he scoffs as he looks at me in disgust "You insult me kitten… I'm not saying I'm not capable of rape, cuz I am... But you... Before this night is over you'll be cursing that tight little pussy for its soreness when you want me again and again and again. Ooooh, and I'll give it to ya good baby, don't you worry"

My eyes grow wide as he squeezes my bare leg and puts his hand back on the driver's wheel.

"I'm glad to see you don't need your ego boosted… Asshole" I mutter.

He flashes me a grin "Nice suggestion"

Okay that's it. I will remain silent for now. I'm only making things worse so I close my eyes. Maybe my healing factor will kick in sooner or later if I get some rest. Then I can still try and run from him. I don't understand this mate thing he's talking about. But it sounds awfully fucking scary to me. And I don't understand what happened to my powers! Where the fuck are they!?

After a while he pulls the car over and we stop. We are somewhere in the woods. A wooden cabin with light inside is the only thing I can clearly make out.

Victor lifts me out of the car seat and carries me towards the cabin. I try to struggle as much as possible but he just holds on tighter and growls at me.

"Welcome home kitten"

* * *

_Mmmm she's fierce like a hell cat. I like that in a mate. She'll put up a good fight, get her claws all nice and bloody.  
But this little kitten will submit to me. I'll tame her. Easy way or the hard way.  
And if she's anything like me, she might just choose the hard_ way...

**AN: Soooo... what do ya'll think so far? Any ideas or input you'd like me to work with? :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape?

**AN: if any of you have ideas on how to make Victor even more malicious/evil/violent et cetera, please do let me know :-D We must always find ways to make him even sexier right? ;-) (not saying that's even possible of course...)  
**

* * *

"Where are we?" I ask him as he puts me down on the couch. Surprised at his gentleness I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"In one of my houses"

One of them?! What is he, a real estate collector? Fuck right off…

I look around the room without letting my eyes wander too far from him. There's a small fire burning just enough to light the room. It's nice and it smells clean. Does he clean the place himself? The image of my vivid imagination entertains me greatly. Or it would if I wasn't in this position…

All the necessities are in this room: couch, table, big comfy chair, bar with booze on top and a kitchen with a huge fridge. My guess is the two doors lead to the bathroom and the bedroom. My eyes make their way back to the fridge.

"Hungry?"

I shake my head.

_I'm not overly fond of gamma-hydroxybutyrate, but thank you._

"When do I go home?" I ask instead.

I cross my arms in front of me but he doesn't answer. Instead he takes a seat in the chair across from where I'm lying and just stares at me. He just eyes me up and down with a content smirk on his face. Wow, this guy is just too creepy to be true. And let's not forget: scary as fuck. Scratch that: scary and murderous.

And perhaps kinda sexy in a dark way but I'm in a troubled situation so I'm not gonna focus on anything else besides getting the hell outta here. Although for some reason my inner feral definitely has other ideas.

When I was younger I used to dream away at movies where the bad guys were the sexiest and I would wish they'd get the girl. Somehow they never did and now I suddenly see why: being in this position is no fun at all! And definitely not something to be 'excited' about.

"Do you know Phoebe…"

Chills run down my body when he pronounces my name.

"…what a mate is?"

He stares at me intensely as I raise my eyebrow "A friend to get drunk with?"

He smirks and stands up to walk over to me. I press my back against the couch, wanting to sink in it, away from him. I clench my fist, feeling my nails impale the soft flesh of my palms. He sits down on the couch next to me. His right hand reaches up to my face, touching my cheek slightly and then disappearing into my long garnet locks. This actually feels nice, like a little head massage. WOW stop thinking like that, he is the enemy!

But then again; If I have to endure the cons of being kidnapped, might as well enjoy the pro's, am I wrong? He doesn't leave me to linger as he continues to speak, slowly. Almost carefully.

"You kitten, are a little feral girl, and I am a male feral. Every feral has one, a mate. Only one in the entire world. And if they find each other, the male feral _claims _the female for himself and marks her"

Marks her? I so don't wanna know what that means. Images of branding and stigmatizing my skin pop up in my head. I blink rapidly and try not to look too intimidated. Or confused, because this still doesn't make any sense to me. He notices my confusion and continues his 'tutorial'.

"And you… little kitten…are now… _mine__**" **_growling at his last wordhe entangles my hair and pulls it roughly. Ouch! Jerk! I hate it when people touch my hair. Or touch me at all.

"Five years ago you ran from me kitten. I smelled it when I entered the facility, you're my mate. For five years I've searched the world for you, hunted you down, and now… well… you need to stop running baby. And if you don't, I'll be very upset with you. And you won't like me that way"_**  
**_  
_I don't like you now!_  
_**  
**_But I'm too scared to verbalize my thoughts. I try to swallow away my fear. The way he speaks… as if I'm just some kind of possession. To do with whatever he pleases to do. And the strangest thing is his smell… His smell is making my brain do all sorts of weird stuff to my body, making my inner feral growl in contentment. But on the other side: he scares me to the core. For I know who he really is. The one Brotherhood member you do NOT want to have on your ass. Or any other body part for that matter. And this thing about me being a feral mate and being claimed? That just simply won't work for me.

I feel very cynical. Well…, I am cynical.

"Thanks for the biology lesson mister Creed. Now let me tutor you for a bit. I am a human being with a brain and a free will. And I belong to no one. You are currently violating my human rights and I have very little appreciation for that. So go fuck yourself and get your paws off me before I scratch your eyes out" my voice is filled with all the loathing and cynic in the world.

He chuckles darkly. I wonder if my smart mouth was the right weapon to use, taking into consideration my weakened position and who I'm speaking to.

His left hand flying up to my throat and pressuring it, answers my unspoken question.

I can feel his left hand stroking my hip.

Slowly, he makes his way up under my shirt. My teeth clench together in fear.

His hand is on my stomach. I have to stop him.

I swallow again, fear or excitement? Both perhaps?

My skin's on fire and I'm holding my breath in fear.

"Stop it" I mutter through clenched teeth.

His lips twitch into a slight grin as his hand lingers for a bit before he moves it upwards towards my chest. His nails slightly scratching the flesh and I flinch in pain. He forcefully grabs my chin. Seeing the look on his face I can only guess I made him pretty angry.

"You know kitten, that pretty little mouth of yours, would look so good chocking on my cock"

I scoff "I have a tendency to bite down when forced. So unless you wanna wake up without testicles, I suggest you let me go right now!" I reply as I lay still under his touch, too scared to fight against him. I don't know what will happen if I try.

I can smell the spike of anger. He growls, pulls my hair roughly and brings his face dangerously close to my own, his canines showing "You. _WILL._Submit. To. Me… It's in your nature kitten" he hisses.

As angry as his words were, he crushes his lips on mine. I can taste his rage when his fangs cut my lower lip. I struggle against him with everything I have. I really try but I'm so fucking weak and he's much stronger than me. Every single feminist bone in my body screams to push him off me.

When his tongue forces its way into my mouth, my eyes grow wide. I have to stop this. I don't want this. Do I? For a moment I feel like I do want it, like I want to move against him, give into it. But before I can think about it, I choose the rational way: I bite down hard with everything I have. He shoots up and roars in pain. I can taste his blood in my mouth and quickly bring my arms up in front of my face against the blow which he'll surely deal me.

He stands next to the couch, staring at me, his eyes a lot darker than before. I swallow again, waiting in agony for his next move. Surely I've pushed him over the edge now and he'll break a few limbs... Right?

But then his features change and he starts grinning. Snickering even! What the hell's wrong with this guy. Besides the obvious… Psycho...

"Get some rest kitten. I don't actually take pleasure in popping you when you can't join the game"

And with that, he leaves the room.

When I wake up two hours later, I'm alone and the fire has almost gone out. The room is dark but I can see everything clearly. I don't smell him near me and I can feel that I've healed completely. This is my one and only chance. So I take it.

Slowly I get up and make my way over to the door. The floorboard's squeaking beneath my boots with every step I take.  
When I feel the door isn't locked, I almost sigh in relieve. But instead I keep quiet.

After I close the door behind me I run of the porch and onto the fields. I just keep on running and running as if my life depends on it which is probably not too far from the truth. Never would've known I could run this fast or this long.

Unfortunately I have no idea where we are so I'm pretty much lost in these unknown woods. But that doesn't matter, I just need to get the hell away from him. I must come across a road or a house at some point right?

After a few minutes of being unstoppable, I hear the angry sounds of Creed letting out a boisterous roar far behind me. The sounds are coming from back at the cabin, but he will surely be here in no time. Oh my God… Panic strikes me.

As I continue to run I manically look around me for items to throw at him if he would catch me. But god damn it, this is a bloody forest! I can't just pull out a massive oak tree from the ground and whoop his ass with it.

After about half a minute of running I can already hear him behind me, I look around and there he is: running on all fours like a frikkin predator. At least twice as fast as me. God I wish I was full feral right now.

While I channel the telepathy inside me, I try to throw everything his way: wood chomps, dead animals, branches, everything I can wrap my mind around.  
As I keep on running, I look around again and see how he manages to dodge everything as he jumps from tree to tree and on the ground again.

When he almost reaches me I let out a frantic scream.

His claw entwines my left ankle and I'm painfully tackled to the ground. He pulls me back underneath him and presses his full weight on me, growling in anger.

"Kitten… I told you not to run" he hisses down at me "I enjoy a good hunt but you made me really angry now"

Struggling against his weight I try to push him off me but he just pins my wrists above my head.

"Stay down"

"No! Let me go! I've done nothing to you! I don't even know who the fuck you are! So. Let. Me. Go! Please!" I struggle against his fierce grip and try to channel the telepathic energy again.

But as soon as I do, my head starts pounding like an instant migraine attack. I hear buzzing sounds all around me and see bright lights are coming from above the trees. I notice how Creed looks up also. So this isn't me hallucinating or being ill… the lights are really there! They seem to come from some kind of helicopter or military jet.

Right before I pass out I recognize Logan's voice commanding Creed to let go of me.

As it gets darker around me, I stop fighting the urge to fall asleep.

He came for me. Thank God.

* * *

_That goddamn Runt and his fucking X-friends! Shoulda killed em years ago! Always screwing everything up…_

_Fucking mother nature provides me with the sexiest piece of ass for a mate, and she runs from me?! She fucking runs that little bitch!_

_I will have her… She's my goddamn birthright!_


	6. Chapter 6: Safe Haven

**AN: right… I should be studying for my Master's exams and not uploading fanfiction. But this fanfiction is so much on my mind, like Victor Creed… I might just answer all the exam questions with information from this story. Imagine that XD**

**A big masculine THANKS! To everyone who reviews and puts my story on follow/favorite. It warms my belly when I wake up in the morning and see all those e-mails from (mainly) overseas. It warms me almost as much as Victor's nails scratching down my chest, onto my stomach, leaving some gashing wounds… after which... he seeps up the blood.**

**Okay onto the story:  
**

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm staring at Logan and I've never experienced a greater relieve in my life. He really came for me...

"Hey there" Logan whispers as he strokes my cheek.

"You really came for me"

"Of course kiddo, I ain't leaving ya again. Not making the same mistake twice"

I slowly get up to sit up straight. Apparently I'm in some kind of infirmary of their facility. I'm wearing clean clothes and feeling stronger than ever.

I smile up at him "Thanks Logan. That was some scary shit out there. Where exactly am I?"

He nods at me awkwardly "In the infirmary of Xavier's school. This uhm… fur ball here is Hank McCoy" Logan replies in an attempt to change the subject as he points out a blue furry mutant in a lab coat.

"Good morning my dear, I am doctor Hank McCoy but please call me Hank" the blue mutant speaks up as he reaches out to me. I take his hand and shake it weakly.

"I'm Phoebe so you may call me Phoebe"

He smiles widely at me. He has fangs also! How awesome is that. I'm not the only freak on this planet, hurray for me.

Not because of the fangs or anything, but I have an instinctive feeling this dude and I are gonna get along just fine. And being feral I should always trust my instincts of course. Except when they tell you that a certain huge feral with mutton chops and dangerous grey eyes is extremely appealing. Then I really ought to just ignore those wolfy instincts.

"Phoebe, let me start by saying that I understand you must've been through a lot the last couple of days. I have examined you and it seems your healing factor did its work. You have no permanent damage. I would really like to do some research on you. Your mutation is extremely rare since you are not only feral but also telepathic. You are like two mutants in one my dear! Would you consider working with me on this research and being my research subject?"

I smile shyly at him. Research, my favorite word in the dictionary. "I'd be honored doctor McCoy"

"Hank" he corrects me.

"Ah yes, I mean; I'd be honored Hank. I really wish to know more about my mutations. They are strangely confusing to me. Even as a biologist I have no idea what is beneath the surface of my mutation"

Logan snorts and moves around awkwardly.

"I'm leaving you with Hank for a bit to talk science. Find me in the kitchen if you need me" Logan says as he walks towards the door.

"Okay I will, see you later Logan" I call after him as I turn back to Hank who's going through some paperwork.

"So… When I was examining you, I noticed you have some scars on the back of your shoulders. Can you tell me where those are from?"

_No I can't. I won't._

I sigh and try to smile nevertheless "Well I know when I got them, about 5 years ago when Magneto and his Brotherhood were doing experiments on me. But I was too much outta my mind to know what they were doing exactly. It was painful and half the time I wasn't very conscious. Sorry"

"No need to apologize my dear, I can only imagine what they did to you. Mutant experiments are not unheard off, it's appears to be the latest and most horrendous hype. It's just so curious that you have scars as a feral. Usually a feral with your healing factor would quickly recover without any scars. But it gives us something to start our examinations"

* * *

Hank and I spend the entire morning in the infirmary. Or laboratory you might as well call it. The results of the tests will have to wait a few weeks. During research we talk some more and he tells me loads about being feral. It seems Hank is originally a feral himself but he screwed up his DNA when he wanted to change his appearance. He only made things worse and now his mutant name is "Beast". I feel kinda bad for him and it reminds me of years ago when I wanted to change my own appearance and took this so called 'cure' which eventually didn't work. My powers, and therefore my feral looks, came back after several weeks. I'm kinda ashamed for being so weak that I wanted to change myself in order to fit in.

Time flies as Hank and I talk science for hours. If we wouldn't have been interrupted, we probably could last another couple of hours down in this lab.

We're broken up by a bald man in a wheelchair who enters the lab. So now I am finally going to meet the famous professor X.

"I see you two have been introduced and eagerly researching already. My name is professor Charles Xavier and it is a pleasure to finally meet you my dear"

I smile politely at him. I'm a little intimidated. Well, I'm very intimidated. Scratch that: I can't feel my knees. This man is an utter genius, I have read some of his work on genetics and it's brilliant. At least the parts that I understood were. I've always wanted to meet him and now I finally am.

"I'm Phoebe, really nice to meet you professor" I softly answer him as I try and fight against the blush creeping on my cheeks.

"You must be tired Phoebe, you've been through so much the last couple of days"

"Well, to be honest, I feel pretty much invincible right now, I must have slept forever in your infirmary"

"Actually it was only a couple of hours but it seems your healing factor is increasing so that is the reason you feel that way. I believe you have only one more feral cycle to go and then your healing factor will be up to full speed"

I'm oblivious and can't think of anything better to say than: "Oh… wow"

"I assume doctor McCoy has done some research on you while you were asleep, I hope you have no objections to this for if you have, we will not intrude any further"

"No, no, it's fine please do all the research you need" I nod towards doctor McCoy and the professor.

"So has Logan told you about my job offer? You see, I started this school as a safe haven for all mutants. Along with that, they receive an education. We could really use another biology teacher and I happen to know you are quite capable and carry all the necessary degrees"

I wonder what else he knows about me, has he been inside my head while I was asleep? No he wouldn't do that, don't be stupid Phoebe.

"Yes he told me and I would love to work here I think. I mean, I don't really know anyone here yet but… I feel kinda at home already"

The professor smiles at me. "I'm pleased to hear that. That is exactly what I wish for mutants to feel around this place. A safe home. So it's settled then. Welcome to Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters where you will also be safe from those who wish to harm you"

Safe… now that would make a nice change. It makes me wonder though…

"Professor… do you think I am not safe elsewhere? I mean, if I were to leave this facility… Would someone come after me?"

"Well, it does seem that Magneto is still looking for you my dear"

Mild panic courses through my veins.

"But why?! I mean… I don't understand. What use am I to him? I'm a total nobody with fucked up genes. He was about to get rid of me anyway!"

"What you have is a gift Phoebe, you mustn't look down on that. Magneto wants you because you are almost a class 5 mutant, and after your last cycle you probably will be. While you are here we must also work on controlling your telepathy and feral strength. You see, I once knew someone who reached level 5. I failed guiding her though. She had a gift which was a lot like yours. She was telekinetic . I sincerely hope I will do a better job keeping you safe from Magneto"

"But.. what will Magneto do if he finds me?"

"I am not entirely sure what he wants you for. It could be revenge, it could be more mutant testing, it could really be anything. But I will try and get in contact with him and see if maybe we can work things out in a more civilized manner. Magneto and I go way back. You see, once there was a time…" he frowns and looks from the ground back at me as he continues.

"No matter. I won't bother you with that. But I might be able to convince him to change his mind about you"

I can think of another person who's after me. A person who'd make me run into Magneto's arms any day.

"Professor, do you know why Creed's after me? He works for Magneto right?"

"Mister Creed does not really work for Magneto. He doesn't work for anyone. He is what we call a bounty hunter, an assassin"

"He's kind of a loner" Hank explains. Guess mister 'Super Creepy' and I do have something in common after all. But I would rather die a thousand deaths than admit that.

The professor continues his explanations "He is a feral mutant like yourself. I do not know as much about ferals as doctor McCoy so he will explain everything to you. Because it seems mister Creed is convinced that you and him are feral mates. But I can guarantee that you are safe here Phoebe. I will leave now to teach my class, come and find me when you are settled in. I will send one of my X-men, Rogue, to come and show you around"

"I will, thank you professor"

* * *

"So, he said you are like two mutants in one?!" Rogue asks me in surprise as we make our way through the hallway.

"Yup, that's what he said"

She gazes at me in surprise "Wow, that's just… I've never heard of anything like that! But surely ya don't have like a split personality disorder right?"

I laugh at her question even though it's not a silly one really "No, it's nothing like that. We just need to find out how a feral mutant can exist with another mutation in her body, like my telepathy"

"Wow, it's kinda freaky if you think of it. I mean… damn that came out wrong, I didn't mean to imply that… that you are… you know…"

"Rogue, relax, I take no offense. Besides, you're right. It is a little freaky. I wasn't born like this. I was born as a feral and I remember my mother being a telepath but I shouldn't be one according to what I know of feral genetics"

"But then, who's your real father if it's not Logan?"

I cringe and bite my lip.

"I'd rather not talk about that. Perhaps another time"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be…"

"It's fine Rogue, you can ask me anything, really, but…"

"But you might not always answer" she finishes my sentence with a bright smile on her face.

I smile back at her "That's right"

I liked Rogue the moment she walked into the lab to collect me and show me around. She has a thick southern accent and lovely dark hair. She seems my age but one can never really tell with mutants.

"Look, this is your room. We share an en suite bathroom which connects our rooms. I hope that's okay with you"

My mouth drops as I open my eyes wide. "Wow, it's beautiful and yes that is totally fine with me… wow… this is amazing"

"Ya sound like you've never had a nice room to yourself gal"

"Well, I haven't really. Not a nice one like this. It's so big and everything is so beautiful. Oh look! Darwin is here!" I quickly make my way over to the bed to lift up Darwin and snuggle her close to me.

"Yeah, Logan brought her with him" Rogue says as she makes a dirty face at my cat. "Ya gave your lady cat a dude's name?"

"Well, Darwin's a last name so... works for a female too right?"

"But… is she ill?"

"No, why'd you say that?"

"She looks ill, naked and all wrinkly"

"She a Sphynx cat silly"

"I'm glad you like the room!" she replies, changing the subject smoothly. I can tell she has issues with my cat "So you'll be the new biology teacher then?"

I turn around to look at her, she's giving me a welcoming smile. "Yeah I suppose so. But part-time I believe. Do you teach here also?"

"Yeah. Ya wouldn't be able to tell by my awful accent but I studied English literature so those are the classes I teach"

I giggle slightly. It is hard to imagine indeed. "Awesome. How long have you been doing that?"

Almost a year now, I'm only 24. Anyway, I'll leave ya to unpack" she replies as she slowly makes her way to the door.

"Uhm, Rogue"

She turns around again "Yeah?"

"You don't have to leave… I mean… You don't have to stay either of course if you have stuff to do and such…"

This was weird. I don't want to force myself upon her but the truth is: I like her company.

"I'd love to stay!" she gives me a bright smile. I love her accent, it's so Southern.

"You see, I don't really have a lot to unpack. Logan and I sorta left in a hurry"

"We oughtta go shopping then!"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah now! come on" she says as she takes my hand in hers and almost but drags me towards the door.

I snigger at her enthusiasm "Let me just get my wallet"

* * *

_Enjoy the peace and quiet… Enjoy it while you can my little kitten…  
Cuz soon… very soon… Saber's coming to ruin that safe little surrogate home you build here. I will destroy it, tear it down and make you understand, show you who's Alpha, teach you submission.  
I'll force you down on all fours and fuck you senseless. You'll scream for more, you'll beg me not to stop.  
Don't worry kitten, the Saber's almost there…_

* * *

**AN: more happy news! It's almost my birthday and then I'll be 24… lol. I like that number already :-D**

BTW can any of you UK or USA people send me something called ''double cream'' or ''heavy cream''? Apparently drugs are totally okay in this country but fatty creams are not... so I can't get it and now I can't make the perfect cake! :-(

PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS REVIEWS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS


	7. Chapter 7: Safe uhm Haven?

_**Three weeks later**_

For the first time in my life I have an actual friend. Not that Logan and Kayla weren't friendly but that was different. They were sorta my surrogate parents and you can't compair that to a friend. But Rogue... has been so warm and welcoming the first time we met. And it's fine that she thinks Darwin is an ugly cat. As long as I know that Darwin is a true beauty. I've fired a thousand questions at Rogue and hope she won't think me rude or improper. I don't really know what's accepted in social contact yet, explains a lot...

"So, if I understand you correctly, your first boyfriend was at age 14? And you kissed him and then he ended up in a coma for 3 weeks?"

"Yup that is pretty much the story. His name was Cory"

"Damn… heavy. But you are a super powerful mutant then!"

She giggles at me "I am now that I've learned how to control it, but back then it was hell. I had to restrain myself from any kind of physical contact. Even a hug or just a handshake would put people in danger. Or a really deep sleep…"

"That does sound awful Rogue, you must have been so lonely"

"Ya could say that. My parents weren't very accepting of my mutation and explaining them that I couldn't help it, didn't work. They were god-fearing people. Blamed me for sinning against God and bringing this upon myself"

I gasp in surprise. "That's fucking ridiculous!"

"If ya could reason with religious people, there'd be no religious people. But it's okay now. I went to this school, made new friends and I have a full and happy life now. I feel like this is my family now ya know?"

"Have you tried… you know? Kissing anyone ever since?"

She bites her lips and smirks "Yeah… some time later I ended up with Bobby"

"You with Ice-man? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why does that surprise ya?"

"Nothing… it's just… well you're broken up now right? So it's okay for me to say this?"

"Yeah, tell me! I like to gossip as much as the next gal"

"Well… I don't think I've ever met two people more wrong for each other than you two. Your scents… they are so… so off…"

She laughs at my comment "How do ya know?"

"Well I can smell it, but even if I couldn't… He seems so boring, so morally correct. You seem so outgoing and fun to be around. He's always so serious"

"I guess that is kinda why we broke up, in a nutshell anyway"

"And because you really like Gambit"

"Wha? How do ya know?"

"It's quite obvious…"

"Do ya think HE knows?" she asks me as her cheeks turn a bright red.

"Everyone knows Rogue…"

She slowly brings her hand to cover her mouth "Ah, shit"

Rogue is an open book to me and I feel like I've known her for years. And literally everyone in this house knows about the feelings Gambit and Rogue have for one another. When those two find themselves in the same room, I can literally taste the sexual tension.

Rogue is a genuine person, naturally caring and kind. I also notice some of the others, like Ororo and Bobby for example, are still a little careful around me. But who can blame them? I'm strange, even for a mutant. I'm like two mutants in one. And I have a lot of blood on my hands. Mutant blood.

But Rogue won't have any of that. She doesn't care what I've done in the past. It was years ago and according to her I should 'just get over it'. She's recently joined the X-men. I wonder if there's a job application and if I would look okay in one of their monkey outfits.

* * *

"So how come ya don't have a mutant name?" she asks me one night. We're sitting at the bar in the kitchen and it's pretty late. The students are asleep and we're having some wine, with chocolate of course.

"I never really thought about it except that I feel I don't need one. I mean… Why would I need a special name to label my mutation? I'm fine the way I am with the name my parents gave me"

"But ya have one right? I mean… I've heard about ya before I knew your real name"

I smile at her "Yes I have one. Other mutants call me 'Lynx' so I guess that's my mutant name. What's your real name then, since I assume it's not actually Rogue"

"Mah parents named me Anna-Marie"

"That's pretty, but I like Rogue much better, it sounds so lustful sexy" I wink at her.

She stifles a laugh behind her wine glass "I like Rogue too. Most of my life I've been ashamed of my mutation. I even took the cure a few years ago when I was still with Bobby. Now I'm glad it was a scientific failure and that the effects wore off after some time. I got my powers back and now that I almost have it under control, I don't wanna hide anymore ya know?"

"Yes I get the feeling, I tried the cure also to be honest. But… luckily for you, your mutation isn't very visible… Whenever I get angry I look like fucking True Blood meets the Lion King you know?"

She laughs at my comment and takes another zip of her wine "I think you're a little bit overreacting Phoebe. But if it makes ya feel any better: ya'll learn to control it, the professor has helped me and Logan loads. He will be able to help"

"I really hope so Rogue, I really do, but even if he doesn't: I'm just glad I am here and safe"

"Yeah… about that, wanna tell me what happened with the Sabretooth on your ass?"

"Is that Creed's mutant name? Sabretooth?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't go by it, he's like you, says he doesn't need a mutant name"

My stomach cramps up "Awww Rogue, please don't say he is like me…"

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that" she giggles in amusement.

"No its fine, it's just… He's been saying the exact same thing… and it was so strange. He has been after me, I thought it was for revenge or to take me back to Magneto. But he kept talking about how we are the same and that I should be his mate?!… It was so weird. I really didn't get it at all. And it scared me because… His smell was so intoxicating, I was… drawn to him or something? Drawn to him by scents, you know?"

"Nooooooooo I don't and also: Are you kidding me?! I have been abducted years ago by Victor Creed and I can tell you: his smell is anything but intoxicating. But then again, I hardly smelled him to be honest. Maybe it's a feral thing, heightened smell and all ya know?"

"He's quite scary isn't he? Well maybe you're right and it's that feral thing he kept talking about it. All I know is what he told me: that he traveled the world to find me and some strange stuff about him and me never separating again or something, it was too weird to be true. I really thought he was just after me for torture, to get revenge because of what I did to… uhm… the Brotherhood"

My voice falters when I bring up my past Brotherhood killings to Rogue.

"Phoebe please. I wish ya would stop feeling guilty about that. I don't mean to say that they deserved it but… they chose to be part of the Brotherhood. Magneto is evil and so are his lackeys. I'm sorry but being a criminal is a risky job gal!"

I sigh. "I know, I know. You are right Rogue, but I just wish I could turn back time so I wouldn't have blood on my hands. I killed mutants who had nothing to do with my mother's death and I don't want to be like them"

"Phoebe, come on! You are nothing like them! They kept ya locked up there, tortured ya. You were a wreck when you came here and look at your scars! A feral isn't even supposed to scar but Magneto fucked ya up so badly that ya did… Need I say more?"

"If I didn't kill them, I wouldn't have Victor Creed hunting me down though"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. He's feral, like Logan, he smelled ya and he wanted ya. For a whole other reason than revenge. Female ferals are extremely rare"

"Perhaps you're right. Anyway, I'm off to bed, thanks for spending time with me, I really appreciate it"

"Screw that, I'm your friend and I love spending time with ya. As a matter of fact I am waking ya up tomorrow cuz it's Saturday and we can do something fun like swimming or shopping"

"Thanks Rogue, that will be fun. See you tomorrow and sweet dreams" I tell her as I walk out of the kitchen and off to my room. I could really do with 10 hours of sleep. Logan told me ferals usually sleep a bit more than normal humans or other mutants even though they function perfectly fine without any sleep for nights.

Darwin purrs at me when I crawl into my bed where she was already fast asleep.

"Hey girl" I quietly whisper to her "How about we swap places for let's say… the rest of our lives?. You the wolf, me the cat, no?"

She just purrs again and goes back to sleep. Fine. Cat got attitude but I'll take her advice.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

"Phoebe, you awake?"

"Yeah come one in, I just showered"

"Woooow" she gasps as she walks in "It's a good thing I came alone and didn't bring Gambit" she states when she notices I'm still in my lacy underwear. I laugh at the thought of Gambit walking into my room when I'm not properly dressed.

"Well I did warn you I just showered so I hope you didn't expect me to be fully dressed and ready yet" I joke back at her.

"Nah, course not, but I 'll help ya pick something out" she says as she searches through my closet.

"Here, wear this" she orders me as she throws me a black pencil skirt, black shirt and a dark green cardigan.

"Will go nice with these heels. Damn, shouldn't we have bought something else but killer heels last time we went shopping?" she looks over my closet filled with black, red and more black high heels.

"Not really no, I own one pair of combat boots but that's for when the zombie apocalypse breaks lose" I answer her nonchalantly.

"The wha?"

I giggle "Never mind. These heels are a good choice, thanks"

They're black and increase my length with a total of 10 centimeters.

"Let's go then" she states.

"What are we doing again?"

"Well, Hank is looking for ya first, he's waiting in the kitchen and then I thought maybe we could just drive around town, see if there's anything fun to do? Have a drink, check out some bookstores, antique stores, buy you a pair of sneakers, stuff like that"

"Sounds good to me"

But when I come down to the kitchen all our plans shatter in a thousand pieces by a familiar voice I so wished to never hear again. The voice which haunted my dreams for the last few weeks. The voice which matches the creepy black coat I never wanted to feel against my skin again. The creepy black coat, worn by the man I never ever wanted to meet in the first place.

"Hey baby"

Instantly my inner wolf wants to go in flight mode as I cringe at the sound of his voice.

_Creed…_

Fear strikes me as my eyes widen in shock.

He's just standing there, in the corner of the kitchen, smirking at me evilly. Or contently? I can't figure him out nor do I have the desire to do so. My heart's racing so fast I just know he can hear my fright. Scratch that, he can probably smell it.

I growl loudly and within a second my claws and fangs are out. He scans me top to bottom and slowly licks his lips, showing his pointy canines in the process.

"You look delicious kitten. Missed me?"

He's taunting me...

I'm still too much in shock to speak. No witty comment, no evil snarl, nothing, just blankness.

Then I notice Hank, Logan and the professor are also present. I blink at them. My nerves making room for anger. How dare they let this man near me ever again!? They promised!

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Phoebe" the professor starts "Please take a seat, I'd like to discuss something with you"

* * *

_I don't give a rats ass Jimmy doesn't want me here. I'm not here for the runt!_

_I'm here for one reason: that sexy piece of ass standing opposite off me: my mate. Trembling in her cute little dress, damn that ass... The Saber wants to let her know she has nothing to fear from him, my instincts tell me to protect her, keep her warm. But I quite like her scared of me… Might teach her some obedience over time._


	8. Chapter 8: This better be a joke

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews they were soooo sweet. Nawwwwww I have this weird... feeling inside me. It's all fuzzy and warm but I don't recognize this strange feeling. It's so unfamilliar... I wanna hug and kiss you all, very strange uneartly feelings!**_**  
**_

* * *

**_One hour earlier_**

"He's not staying Charles!"

"Logan… please, restrain yourself and listen to me for just a…"

"NO! You listen to me! He. Is. Not. Staying"

Logan went mad with rage as soon as he heard about the professor's plan. And listening to the professor who tried to reason with him, was definitely not on his to-do-list right now.

Creed quite enjoyed the little display of fatherly concern mixed with pure hatred for his older brother. He lazily leaned back in one of the professor's comfy office chairs. Not really caring whether or not Jimmy would give his consent. It wasn't up to him anyway. It was up to the professor and Charles was the ultimate optimist when it came to people. Always believing in the good but never ignoring the bad. If it was up to him he would invite Magneto and co. over for a high tea.

"Logan. Mister Creed came to this mansion with information he was not mandatory to give you. Information from your past you would have never gotten if not for him"

"C'mon Charles, that's not why he came! We know damn well why he came!"

"Yes. That we do indeed. He came for Phoebe who he claims is his mate"

"I am not letting that animal near her!"

"But this is not up to you Logan. As you know, this school is a safe haven for every mutant who wishes it to be"

"Isn't there some kind of exoneration clause for that piece of shit?! He ain't no mutant, he's a monster! A maniac! He doesn't belong in a school with half-pints!"

"Logan. When you first came to this place, we did not know anything about you. And yet we let you in, trusted you and we became close friends. As we restored some of your memories, we also discovered your past. Now is there any mutant in this facility that has turned its back on you after that?"

"Don't compare me to him!"

"But you do have a similar past Logan"

"He loves to kill!"

"He is a feral mutant, and therefore enjoys the hunt because his inner feral does. So does yours and Phoebe's. But can he not also change? Like you have?"

"No he cannot. I've seen what he's capable off… And if you let him stay: I'm out"

The professor blinked.

"You would leave?"

"Yes Charles. I will"

"You would leave Phoebe… again?

Logan growled internally "That's a low blow Chuck"

"But true. She won't forgive you. Not again. And if I let him stay, she will need you all the more"

"If you let that monster stay here, you better use some of that telepathic mumbo jumbo of yours. Or I'll put a muzzle on that maniac!"

"Mister Creed is well aware of the rules Logan. He won't be able to harm anyone here as long as I'm around. Doctor McCoy and I think that Victor could be of use whilst researching Phoebe's mutation"

"Fucking perfect. Furball's in on this also?"

"Hank knows a lot about ferals Logan. More than anyone we know. But even he knows no other feral with class 5 telepathic abilities and her dual mutations might be a great risk to her. I wish to guide her properly. You have seen what happened to Jean who lost control. I do not wish this for Phoebe. She needs to be in control off her telepathic abilities as well as her feral side. And when it comes to her feral side, I am certain mister Creed is very willing to help and we most certainly need him for this"

Logan turned towards Victor with a disgusted look on his face "Since when do you 'help'?"

Creed grinned and flashed his little bro some canines "This is my mate we're talking about Jimmy-boy. I'll do _whatever_ it takes… don't you worry"

"This mating things is fucking bullshit!" Logan roared towards the professor again "What fucking year do we live in? 1800!? She don't need no mate, she's dead scared of the guy!"

"Yes. I will admit, Victor and Phoebe got off on… a somewhat rusty start. But Hank assures me that this feral mating thing is a scientifically proven fact and not just a theory. I am not saying that Phoebe is Victor's mate or that if she is, she has no choice in this… but should we not allow them to figure that out themselves?"

"Fine. But if as much as touches…"

"He won't Logan. I ask only that you put your trust in me on this matter. No harm will come to her"

"I'll believe it when I see it. And if he proofs me right… I'll cut his goddamn head off"

* * *

_**The present**_

"You have got to be kidding me… Professor please tell me this is some sort of sick joke"

"I am afraid this is no joke Phoebe"

"Then WHY should I work with him? He used to be with that… that Band of Brother's group"

"The Brotherhood, and I was merely a freelancer baby" Creed interrupts in his low and dangerous voice.

I growl at him, a low sound coming from deep inside my throat "I wasn't speaking to you Creed!"

The professor breaks us up before I can rip out Creed's sorry excuse for a heart "Phoebe, I know you have good reasons to be suspicious of mister Creed"

"SUSPICIOUS?! Professor… Please! He hunted me down and tried to…to…"

Okay… So I have no actual idea what he tried to do to be honest.

"He's scary and I can't work with him, he is pure evil!" I'm stammering and trying to focus just to be able to speak in full sentences for God's sake.

Victor scoffs at me "You're hardly a saint either… _Lynx_"

"THAT is not my name! And by the way…"

"Mister Creed" the professor speaks up once more "I am willing to let you stay and help you, mainly for Professor Logan's sake and the fact that we wish to know more about her feral mutation. Since you have all the same mutations I believe we might learn from you, scientifically speaking. But do not misuse my hospitality. Professor Phoebe Logan is a much respected doctor and well known for her research on mutant genetics. You will treat her with respect and if that means she wishes not to be addressed by her mutant name, then you shall restrain yourself from such, do we have an understanding?"

Victor nods in agreement and gives me a wicked grin, fangs showing. I hold onto the table even tighter, my hands turning whiter than usual and my nails are torturing the wooden table deck. I'm not letting go until I notive Logan moving closer to me.

"Phoebe, all this feral mate stuff… I think it's bullshit and if you choose do this… if you choose to work with him…" Logan takes my small hands in his as he continues to speak softly so no one can hear us "I need ya to keep a clear head kiddo. Don't ever trust Victor, with anything. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this kiddo. I don't agree with this one bit. Victor's a killer and I tried to talk sense into the professor but I am not in charge"

"I know dad… Logan… but… it's not just him I despise… I'm afraid I will lose control around him, he angers me and I don't want to go back to being that person… who… killed… all those people"

"You were never that woman Phoebe. I'll stay with ya, keep an eye on ya. If ya do kill him by accident or on purpose; you'll have done society a great favor. Unfortunately, no one knows how to kill Victor so don't worry about hurting him"

"But he will hurt me!"

Victor growls, as if to say I'm being too prejudice. But don't I have every right to be weary of him? He scares me to death.

The professor interrupts us once more "He won't be able to hurt you Phoebe. I have put up a strong telepathic barrier around you. Mister Creed won't be able to touch you when the barrier feels that your body is being threatened by him. I really think we could use him while researching your mutation. I ask only that you trust me on this. You see, I once guided Jean Grey who I told you about, she was also a class 5 and she… couldn't control it. I really wish to properly guide you. And I really believe we could use mister Creed for our research"

I run my hand through my long hair and fake a polite smile. The professor does deserve my trust after all that he's done for me so if he says that Creed can't hurt me, then who am I to doubt? But I'm not convinced.

"Fine. Let's do this" I decide nevertheless, against all my better judgments.

After turning around I look angrily at my nemesis "There are two rules Creed: don't come near my diamonds and DO NOT eat my chocolate EVER. Abide by those rules and we'll be great friends" I state with as much sarcasm as I can possibly produce.

"Now follow me"

He gives me a smug grin.

"Anytime baby"

* * *

We enter the laboratory and I take a deep breath. Shouldn't have done that though, I inhale all his scents and they are… never mind. Fuck this! I can totally do this! Besides, it is in my own best interest. I need to examine Victor Creed in order to do research on the feral mutation. I only know two more ferals besides us.

WOW! I did NOT just say 'us'. I meant…Victor and myself, two separate people, no togetherness implied!

Aww fuck it. Let's do this examination.

"You are distressed, I can smell it on you kitten" his deep voice pulls me right out of my thoughts.

"I do not think that it needs any further explanation that I am not too pleased with this arrangement mister Creed. Surely you are aware of these facts"

He takes two steps and is right behind me in a second . I can feel his arm slightly touching my own, producing goose bumps all the way down. "Call me Victor"

"I'd prefer it if we keep this strictly professional mister Creed"

"You sure about that kitten? We'd have a blast if you would allow me to become just.. a little… more… personal" he purrs against my ear. His facial hair tickling my cheek and his warm breath stroking my neck. God, what the fuck is wrong with me, why does he have this physical effect on me? My inner wolf, that traitorous little bitch, is fucking purring at him!

"You're not scared of me, are you kitten?"

"Listen up" I interrupt as I take a step away from him, mainly to protect him from me than the other way around "You heard what the professor said; You are here for scientific research and nothing more. So back the fuck off before I get my claws out"

"Oh baby, I'd love it if you'd get your claws out" he slides his arm around my waist and pulls me right up against his chest. My poor attempt to push him away only makes him more forceful.

"Victor…" this gets his attention "Take your shirt off please"

He licks his lips "You take it off baby"

"Mister Creed. Please remove your clothing and lie down on the examination table. I will start with an inspection on your bone structure after which we will do a full body scan"

"All work and no play" he growls. But at least he lets go and does as I ask him so I can start my research. Hank will soon join me so I won't have to be alone with 'mister cock for a brain'.

I blink my eyes at the cd-player and the relaxing sounds of Eva Cassidy start filling up the room. Okay, perhaps it's not relaxing me but at least it's keeping me from attacking the man in front of me.

Examining Victor Creed isn't easy. He keeps on taunting me as I take his blood and saliva for some microscopic work. But the biggest problem is when we start the scans and he takes his clothes off, all except for his boxers thank God. For a moment I forget how scared I am of him, how much I loathe him and that he is my enemy.

Because holy mother of God: Victor Creed sure as hell is easy on the eyes… His chest is rock hard, his arms are muscular and it isn't until now that I notice he's very tall. He must be 6"6!  
I'm not even 5"7 and next to him I feel like a complete imp. He smirks when he catches me looking at him. Egocentric bastard. I try not to gaze at him anymore but damn it's hard to resist. I can just feel my cheeks burn as I try to focus on the scan and my paperwork.

"You look really nice today Phoebe" he speaks slowly and in a smooth voice "A lot more… lady-like but in a dark and dangerous way. Like… she-wolf meets sexy librarian you know?" he winks at me.

"Please shut up" I hiss at him through gritted teeth.

"Just paying you a compliment kitten. Am I making you blush? I assumed that you are used to these kinds of compliments. Surely you get em all the time"

Oh how I hate how he's just lying there, all relaxed and care free, his head resting on his arms, making me uncomfortable and filling this room with his god-awful irresistible feral scents. I loathe him… And what the fuck is up with that smell! He better stop smelling like that goddamnit! I bet he's doing it on purpose also… Making all the pheromones and what not dancing a tango inside this lustful, deceiving body of mine.

"You know what Creed? We do not HAVE to talk. I can examine you in silence. I would prefer that actually"

"Kitten, your cheeks are flushing. Never seen a naked man before have ya?" he asks in a mocking way.  
_  
No I've not! But I'm pretty sure they don't look like you…_

"That's none of your business" I answer instead.

He grins mischievously "Guess that answers my question. You're so innocent. I smelled it right away"

"I know right? I guess that proofs we could never be mates. We have absolutely nothing in common" I focus on my paperwork again.

He chuckles darkly. "Just wait. I bet you'll change your mind soon. Besides, cute little feral girl like you needs a strong male to protect her"

I raise my eyebrows at him "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself so I do not need a male to bully me around. In my life there are only two men I need and their names are Ben and Jerry"

He growls "WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY!?"

"Now_ that_… would be telling" I answer with a mischievous grin on my face.

"I'll find em and kill em"

I grin "Good luck with that"

Nice, 'Fever' by Eva Cassidy starts playing. I blink once more at the cd-player to turn the volume up and then he finally shuts his trap hole. Even though the sound of his voice is… kinda nice, the things that come out are not, except for the compliments perhaps. I'll admit that I feel kinda flattered. And no, I haven't really ever seen a naked man before in real life. Especially not such a beautiful one. Yes it makes me blush so what?! I'm not made of stone! I've never been very good with men. So far only sleazebags tried to get in to my pants and now all of a sudden there's this mutant with similar mutations who's coming on way too strong. I do not know how to handle that. And my inner wolf just keeps… I dunno… confusing me. So I wish he would just back off so I can return to my quiet and alone life. But my instincts tell me that Victor Creed isn't going anywhere anytime soon…

* * *

_She's my fucking mate! Can't she smell it!? She's supposed to want me no matter what… she is supposed to practically jump me and beg me to give it to her good. What the hell is going on here and why isn't she all over me like a feral mate should be!?  
Grrrrm... There's only one explanation: they fucked her up good in that lab. And since I'm all about following my instincts who tell me 'Protect her! Kill those who hurt her!' I will do exactly that…  
_

* * *

**AN: I really hope you still like it and if you have any ideas or wishes, let me know! :-)**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Not as sheltered as I thought

**AN: nom nom nom I'm so happy so many people like my story nom nom nom love you all!**

* * *

The next morning I wake up with a brand new attitude. You see; I've decided I'm not going to let Victor Creed provoke me. He won't anger me any longer. I will be professional about this and not let him play me.

Submit to him? Give into my inner animal? I don't think so!

And I definitely won't be guided by the perverted feelings about him which sometimes randomly pop up in my head. Scratch that: I will deny every horny, randy or sexy thought I ever have about the guy. But it's not like I can control the dreams I have at night so I grant myself those. But during the day I will keep my upmost control around him. I'm human after all so I am capable of acting rationally rather than instinctually.

After my meeting with Hank I'm on my way to look for Logan. Something about yesterday keeps bugging me and I have to know why. I mean: they are brothers after all… so what on earth happened that they hate each other so much?

"Logan? You in here?"

Typical. He's not in his room. But I can smell bacon from downstairs. Bacon. His favorite and mine. So I join him in the kitchen.

"Logan?"

"Here" he calls back to me from the kitchen.

"You cooking something?"

"Bacon and eggs, ya want some?"

"No thanks, I'm eating this chocolate ice cream"

I hold some chocolate fudge ice cream up in the air and wave it in front of him.

"For breakfast?"

He raises his furry brows.

"No, for desert, then after that I'll eat your bacon for breakfast" I grin at him mischievously.

He snickers "That stuff any good?"

"You mean the ice-cream? You kidding me?! Ben & Jerry's Chocolate fudge is the love of my life"

"Ya wanna introduce me to this love of yours?"

"Nope. Sorry. I don't share my chocolate. I'm very particular about that. I'll share anything with you, but not the chocolate"

Logan chuckles and puts his hands in the air "Settle down, I'll just eat my bacon"

For a few seconds I think about how to start this conversation. Straight to the point I guess.

"Logan, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure kid"

"Well, the other day, when I… When you guys brought mister Creed in here, you said that you needed me to keep a clear head and never trust him. So I guess I was kinda wondering why you said that… I mean… You seem to know so much more about him. And I'm kinda curious why you hate him so much even though he's your brother…"

"Half brother" Logan lets out a heavy sigh and comes to sit across from me.

"Please tell me Logan, I need to know"

"He's just not safe to be around, he can't be trusted. He's an animal, he loves to hunt and kill. And yes, Victor is my brother. And there was a time that we were inseparable. We grew up together. He was always there, took care of me when I was young and going through my feral cycles. We ran away after I killed our father. We fought together, about every war since 1845, I should have seen it then, the changes in him. We joined a special force lead by colonel William Stryker. A force purely existing out of mutants. In the beginning we traveled the world to fight groups who threatened our country. Drug dealers, blood diamond traders, human traffic organizations. But at one point things changed and innocent people died. Victor didn't seem to mind, he seemed to enjoy the hunt. That's when I realized: he was drifting on his animal instincts, becoming less human with every kill. It's a long story kiddo, a lot more has happened in the meantime. Ya just can't trust the guy. He says he's your mate and perhaps he is but… I'm not sure you'll be safe even if you are his mate… Besides I don't believe in all this mating bullshit"

"But… what can I do about it? Because I don't even want to be his mate, whatever a mate may be. I just want to do this research and pick up where I left off"

"I guess ya can imagine what a mate is. And, I'm not sure if it's true but… According to Blue butt, the female mate has a positive and calming effect on the male feral"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise "So what do you think I should do? Hang out with him? Watch the Walking Dead together? And yes, I am being sarcastic"

"No I just… well I thought for the time being, as long as he's here anyway… I mean… You're already doing research on him so I thought maybe ya could try to figure out if ya truly are his mate or if he's just saying it to get in your pants"

"Because?"

"Because if he is ya mate… then…"

I start fidgeting nervously with my hands "Logan… Sometimes I'm kinda worried he is… I mean, I don't even understand this whole mate thing but Hank explained some of it to me… Soooo... Victor's smell is extremely appealing to me and all our mutations seem to be the same. It's very confusing"

"Figure out what the deal is with this mate thing Phoebe. But even if he is ya mate... Ya have a free choice kiddo. Ya can tell him to go fuck himself"

"Soooo…. Do you think there's an actual nice guy underneath all the wolf clothing? And did he just happen to go a little mental in the feral department?"

"No. Victor's always been a possessive, jealous, aggressive asshole"

Logan nods towards the kitchen door. Signaling me that Victor is eaves dropping. How foolish that I didn't notice it before, his smell, it's so strongly present. O well, like I said: brand new attitude so I don't care. I want to know one more thing.

"I have one more question Logan"

"Shoot"

"Why did you leave me 6 years ago, do you remember? Because I never knew"

Logan stands up and walks over to the counter.

"I do remember Phoebe, since a few weeks"

"Tell me, because I never understood"

"When ya were young Victor once visited me. Claiming the same thing he is now: that you're his mate and that he came to take ya away. I didn't let it happen of course. Ya were only 9 back then. But he kept threatening us. After Kayla died… I had to stop him"

"You should have let me take her Jimmy" Victor interrupts us as he lazily makes his way into the kitchen. He's wearing black suit pants and a black button up shirt. I wonder if he even owns different kinds of clothing than his black suits. Not that it doesn't look good on him…

"I would have taken a lot better care of her than you ever could" Creed continues in a taunting voice as he flashes me a wicked grin that I don't welcome very much.

"No offense mister Creed, but that would have just been creepy. Imagine this: you would raise me like a father and then what? When I turn 18 you take me as your so called mate? Doesn't that sound a little disgusting to you? Because it does to me!"

"It's different with ferals kitten, but you might have a point" he answers me as he comes to sit next to me at the kitchen table. I don't move. He will not get to me I promised myself. But I do wonder what's wrong with all the other EMPTY seats… And fucking hell, could this guy smell any better?

"It still sounds creepy to me. Besides, Logan was the best father I could wish for"

He grins at me, showing his fangs. "No he wasn't. You know why your daddy left you Phoebe?"

"He was just about to tell me when you rudely interrupted Creed"

"Well… allow me to enlighten you"

Suddenly I hear the sounds of metal clashing. Logan's claws are out and strangely enough… they're made out of some sort of stainless steel. What the fuck?!

"Logan? Why are your claws all… shiny?" I ask in confusion.

He doesn't answer, but Victor does. He turns around to face me and looks at me most seriously.

"He left you because he wanted to be some kinda super mutant. He left so that our mutual friend Colonel Stryker could inject his bones with adamantium. A scientific experiment that he signed up for himself because he thought I killed his little girlfriend"

If I was shocked, and I was, I wouldn't show it. I turn to Logan and look him in the eyes.

"Logan? He's lying right? Tell me he's lying"

"He's not"

"But… I don't understand…"

"I did it to protect you Phoebe…"

"Yeah… How did that work out Jimmy?" Creed sarcastically interrupts as he grins widely.

"Shut up Victor!" Logan hisses "Phoebes, I did it to protect ya, I thought he killed Kayla, I needed the tools to kill Victor!"

I get up from my seat and slowly back away from the both of them. I can't believe what I just heard.

"But I wasn't the threat now was I Jimmy? Magneto was. And you just left her all by herself. And for what… to be stronger than me? To beat me? How immature of you little brother"

"Can it Victor!" Logan hisses at him.

I can see Victor's claws expanding, carving the table. They are like mine only way bigger. I can also smell Victor's anger.

"If you would have given her to me, Magneto would have never gotten his hands on her and she would have never been alone and in danger!" Victor growls deeply in anger.

I don't want to hear any of this.

My eyes are burning and I definitely don't want Creed to see my weaknesses. And loneliness is one of them. I slowly make my way out of the kitchen, but as soon as I reach the door, I make a sprint for my room. I can hear Logan calling after me but I ignore him.

I thought he wasn't to blame because of his memory. But he has sought it out and made all the wrong choices. He did it for revenge and nothing more. After Kayla died, I was so upset, so alone. She was my second chance of having a real mother and it was taken away for what? And then he just left for his petty revenge.

I'm gonna throw up.

* * *

**General Point of View:**

After Phoebe ran out, doctor Hank McCoy entered the kitchen.

"You primates sure make a lot of noise" he simply stated "Some people would like to enjoy their day off in peace and quiet"

"Sorry fur ball" Logan replied "little family crisis"

"Family or… mate crisis?" Hank asked as he turned towards Victor who was almost roaring in anger.

"Phoebe is as stubborn as Jimmy. He should have never gotten to raise her! He couldn't even keep her safe... I would have kept her safe no matter what!"

"The only person she needs to be saved from is you!" Logan raised his voice as his adamantium claws came out once more.

"She is MY mate! She's my birthright and she belongs to me!"

"She isn't your goddamn property Victor!"

"She's mine! I know it and so does she!"

"If you so much as touch her…"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO CLAIM HER! "

"Gentlemen… Please" Hank interrupted. "Logan, I think you were asked for by professor X"

Logan grumbled something unhearing and left the kitchen angrily, followed by the eyes of doctor Hank McCoy who after that turned back to Victor.

"Unfortunately, I must also to leave soon. But before I go I shall provide for you, a word of advice whether you appreciate this or not: Mister Creed, I am older than I care to say. Though, in my experience with women, I have learned that they indeed do not enjoy being treated as property"

"What're you trying to say doc?" Victor asked in suspiciousness.

"Phoebe is scared and has been alone for a long time. Perhaps instead of demanding that she be yours, you could… _ask _her to be? For a starter you could always… ask her out? A date perhaps would not be too much to ask?"

"A WHAT?! I don't need to ask MY mate on a date! She is mine and she knows it! She just needs to get rid of her stubborn, fucked up, little bitch attitude and accept that!"

"Mister Creed, we live in the year 2012 not 1850. Phoebe isn't just a feral mutant, she is a free spirited and modern young woman. You need not defend yourself for I do not judge. As a matter of fact: it is quite clear to me that you are indeed feral mates, I can all but smell it. Your inner wolf basically cries out to hers and will continue to so until she finally cries back. Your instincts tell you to protect, provide and mate with her. But she will not accept this as long as you approach her as your property to do with as you wish"

Victor growls "So what do you suggest?"

"Train with her like the professor asked. Phoebe has much to learn about controlling the inner wolf. Teach her about being a feral, get to know her, find out what she likes. Perhaps she will start to take a liking in you because believe me; you won't get her if you solely rely on this feral attraction. You will need to win her over. Not just psychically but mainly her mind" Hank explained as he tapped the side of his head.

And with that, the blue doctor left the room. Leaving Victor Creed to dwell on his advice.

* * *

_A date… what the fuck is this frail shit all of a sudden? I don't do fucking dates. I just take what I want because I'm the Sabertooth. I have no fucking clue how to be with a woman who's actually willing. I've never had a fucking frail who was willing to do me, so why bother with a date. And fuck that, I don't even want a frail who's willing. I want her to squirm and scream underneath me while I fuck that sweet virgin pussy of hers..._

_Fuck it, I'll take that royal kitten on a fucking date and sweep her off those goody little two shoes. Then I'll fuck her into next week for my pleasure only until I'm sated. Fucking bitch should be thanking evolution for me! I'm a good mate! I'm strong, protective and I'll provide whatever the fuck she wants from me._

_A date… fuck right off._


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepless nights

**AN: I think... this is my favorite chapter so far :-D Hope you will also enjoy it!  
**

* * *

****

After what happened with Logan, I really can't sleep. So I decide to watch the Walking Dead and eat my favorite ice cream. Eat shit to make you feel better, that's my motto. So I'm lying on the couch in front of the TV, just chilling in my black shorts, tank top, hair untied. I should really go to bed since I have to teach my class at 9 in the morning. O well, just a little longer on this couch won't hurt.

"Trouble sleeping kitten? Did my little bedtime story about Jimmy give you nightmares?" he speaks in a taunting voice as he enters the room.

Of course he can never just leave me the fuck alone when I want him to.

"Don't flatter yourself Creed, you have no influence on my sleepless nights"

"Yet" he replies as he winks at me.

That's when I notice he's only wearing black sweat pants. "Jesus Christ Creed! Put on a goddamn shirt what the fuck is wrong with you!?" I cringe as I put my arms in front of my eyes but secretly gaze through the opening between them.

I gasp. I've never seen anything like that…

"Why? Can't keep your eyes off me? You know kitten… It's not very polite to stare"

By God this man is arrogant! And too bloody muscular. I try hard not to stare. But for fuck sake… those arms… black sweat pants hanging off his slender hips. I'm about to lick my lips but instead I bite them hard and mentally smack myself on the forehead.  
As he takes a seat next to me on the couch, he lifts my feet up and places them in his lap. I try to pull them away from him but he tightly wraps his claws around my ankles. I raise my eyebrows at him but he just smirks. Fuck it, I'll leave em there, I refuse to fight this asshole on everything of minor importance like this.

I sigh when he takes it a step further and starts caressing my lower legs up and down. His fingernails are setting my skin on fire god damn it.

"Please don't do that"

I lack pretty much all the conviction in the world.

"Why? Turning you on? Don't answer, I can smell it" he grins as I look at him most seriously.

"Never… fucking… mind" I reply as I roll my eyes and put my head back on the pillows in an attempt to relax again. But he doesn't stop stroking my legs so relaxing is pretty much out of the question. It feels kinda nice in a ticklish sort of way so I close my eyes. When I open them and turn my head, I can see he is still staring at me with his hungry predator eyes.

"So why are you awake?" I ask after a little while.

He cracks his neck before answering me "Because… I can smell it when you're distressed remember…"

I can't stand his touch any longer, I know if this doesn't stop right now, I'll lose all control. Out of nowhere I make a massive cat jump off the couch and land perfectly on my feet behind it.

"Impressive. So you're leaving already kitten?"

"No, I'm getting more ice cream so I can actually stand you enough to have this conversation"

Once in the kitchen, I decide to be civil. So when I come back I brought him some too.

"You want some?"

"Definitely…. Oh, I see, you're talking about the ice cream"

"You're an ass Creed" I tell him as I hand him the bucket and join him on the couch again. I sit on the other side with my knees safely pulled up to my chin as I eat my ice cream and study him.

He looks at the outside of the package and notices the brand 'Ben & Jerry's'. He reads it, places it on the table, looks up at me and narrows his eyes. I just smirk back at him.

"The only two men I need" I reply as I wink at him.

"You're a funny little one, aren't you?" he grumbles.

"I like to think I am. You should have seen your face that day, it was priceless" I laugh some more.

"So where's my brother?" he changes the subject smoothly.

"He left this afternoon on his bike, no idea where he went, he's getting real good at this whole leaving thing though" I sigh.

We remain quiet for a while, in the mean time I try to ignore his shirtless body. Think sad things Phoebe! Like… dying puppies, a boycott on all chocolate and Bambi's mother dying. How could you Walt Disney? HOW?!

More seriously I remember how Logan promised me he would stay with me as long as Creed was here just to make sure I was safe. Another promise he broke. O well, guess I can take perfectly good care of myself, I have done all those years without him.

"This show doesn't make sense" Creed snarls out of the blue.

"It's just a bunch of people killing off some zombies and trying to survive. It's fun"

"No it's not" He quickly grasps the remote from my hand, lifts it up in the air and turns the TV off.

"Hey! Give me that!" I raise my voice as I launch myself at him, ending up in his lap and trying to grab the remote from his hand. But he's a lot taller and just keeps it up in the air as I try to claw at his arm to bring it down. I can feel his other arm slide around my waist as I feel the body heat from his naked chest against mine. I look down into his eyes, they are a lot darker and hungry for something I'm sure as hell aint going to give. I think…. My inner wolf has other ideas though….

"Manners kitten" he speaks softly as he brings his face closer to mine.

"Please" I whisper against his lips, only slightly brushing it. And then I quickly take the remote control out of his hand using my telepathy. Suddenly it's in my hands as I smirk at him victoriously. "Thanks"

"That's cheating" he growls as I sit back again "Why didn't you use your powers in the first place? Felt the need to feel up on me hm?"

I look down at my hands, they look like minor claws. "Because… I don't really like to use them.. because… I haven't gotten them under control yet to be honest, and I guess I want to be…"

"Normal" he finishes my sentence with a disapproving look on his face.

"No!" I correct him. "I just don't want to be… what I used to be anymore. I don't have my powers under control yet, so I'm scared I'll lose control. I'm working really hard with professor Xavier to get them under control but I'm just not there yet"

I don't know why I'm telling him this. When I look up I see him staring at me with a puzzled look. I wish I could know what he was thinking right now. Maybe I could try and enter his mind… No! That's wrong Phoebe and you know it, I scold myself.

"Where are your real parents?" he suddenly asks.

"Well, my mom got killed. My real father… I don't know really. He just left when I was 6. Then my mom left me with Logan and Kayla because she couldn't take care of me. Apparently I was a pretty wild feral infant" I chuckle as I finish my sentence.

"Did my brother name you?"

"No, my real mom did. It's a Greek name: Phoebe means 'bright' or 'pure' and Selene means 'moon'. Apparently I was born during a full moon. I know, its cheesy, especially for a feral. Kayla always used to call me 'Snow' because of my albino skin"

"You have nice skin" he states seriously and I can't help but give him a strange look. Was that a fucking compliment? A compliment from the Big Bad Wolf? A compliment without being smooth and trying to get into my pants? Damn. Miracles do still happen.

"Why did you come here Victor?" I ask after some time.

"To keep you company during your sleepless night"

"You know that's not what I meant. Why did you follow me to this school? Why can you not just leave me alone and find someone else to be your so called mate? Someone who's actually willing"

He growls "I do not WANT anybody else kitten, I want my mate! It's my right…"

Here we go again: the Alpha is back. I close my eyes and put my head in my hands, slowly rubbing my temples as if I'm getting a headache which wouldn't be very unrealistic "God damn it Creed! There are a lot nicer women on this fucking planet, more attractive also"

He scoffs "No there aint" he growls at me as he moves closer "And I don't need a _nice _woman, I'd rip her to shreds in no time. You and I on the other hand… we can go all… night… long…" he smoothly whispers in my ear. That's when I notice he's right next to me, his warm breath tickling my ear and his arms practically around me.

"I do not plan on letting you go Phoebe, so get used to me. Besides, I can teach you a thing or two about being feral"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like, how to get down on your knees so I can mount you like a bitch"

"You're a real charmer Creed" I reply sarcastically, but the image is extremely vivid to me… giving me tingles all over, making my heart race like mad, making my wolf howl in agony.

He grins at me as if he knows what's going on in my mind and way too hormonal mammal body.

"I doubt you could teach me anything about ferals anyway. I'm a biology professor and a vet for crying out loud, genetics are my area of expertise, so what on earth could YOU teach ME about us, I mean… ferals"

"That's funny Phoebe, you get to teach biology when you've never actually practiced it"

I narrow my eyes at him "How do you know I've never actually 'practiced' it? Maybe I've had a nice human boyfriend who popped my cherry"

He chuckles darkly but narrows his eyes in jealousy.

"No you haven't. I can smell it on you kitten, the innocence, the purity" he whispers close to my ear as he inhales my scents deeply.

My cheeks are flushing so I turn my face away and look at my claws again "Well, I just haven't really spend a lot of time in the presence of… guys. And… they find me socially awkward… And I've been very busy the last couple of years so therefore… I never really… got to go out and stuff" I'm mumbling and stammering again. Get a grip already!

"Relax kitten, no need to get defensive"

"Then stop bullying me about this fucking mate thing!" I suddenly raise my voice. "What's the deal with this stupid mate thing anyway, how come YOU know I am your mate but I refuse to believe it?"

"Cuz you're a stubborn little one. But you can smell the attraction as well as I can… It's the kind of attraction we are incapable of having with someone else. And feral mates have the same mutations. As do we"

"No we don't! My healing factor is a lot slower when it comes to big injuries. You on the other hand heal immediately and it seems you hardly feel any pain"

"I feel pain, I'm simply used to it more than you. And your healing factor is just a little slower because you're so young. It will develop in time and it will be complete after your last feral cycle. But look" he says as he takes my hand in his bigger claw "We have exactly the same claws, same canines also"

I look at his hand around my own, ignoring the electricity buzzing through me from his touch. He is a lot bigger but that's normal since I'm female. I touch his hand gently and turn it over in order to compare it with my own.

"See kitten, same claws, same nails" he softly speaks as his impelling gaze stays fixated on me.

"So it seems" I reply as I look up to him. Without asking I bring my hand towards his face as I touch his fangs. They are sharp as hell, like mine, and I instantly cut my thumb on them. Only two drops of blood manage to leave my body before the wound closes itself. Victor keeps looking at me as he licks the blood of my thumb after which he takes my hand in his again.

"See, small injuries heal immediately. Your healing factor is like mine, so are your canines, I tasted them, the night I took you, remember?"

"Oh you mean that night you took me against my will?"

He smirks and shakes his head lightly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night baby"

"The night I bit down on your lip when you tried to force your way into my mouth and I was so scared I ran away after which you hunted me down like an animal? We're talking about the same night right? That night?"

He brings his hand up to my cheeks and strokes it "I enjoyed every flinch of pain when you bit down my lip baby"

Smug bastard. I want to scratch that arrogant smirk off his face.

But I need to know more. "My canines grow larger when I get angry, do yours?"

"I'm always angry"

I laugh softly. That was actually funny.

"Do you control the expanding of your claws? Because it happens to me when I get emotional"

"I do, and so will you in time. Probably when you get rid of your attitude problem"

"I have no attitude problem!" I raise my voice but my laughing gives me away.

"Of course you don't…"

I laugh at the irony. Fine, he's quite funny I will grant him that. And that's all I will grant him tonight. Unexpectedly he brings his hand up and he takes a few locks of my hair in his hand.

"I love your hair" his voice is seductive, deep "Come here" he says as he pulls my hair, forcing me to come closer.

I shake my head but my wolf wants something else. Without thinking I end up against his chest anyway. "No… don't… I don't want this" I stumble.

"Yes you do"

With his hands around my waist he forces me closer to his chest. I put both my hands against him, but instead of pushing him away as I should, I'm being distracted by his warm skin and muscles. I close my eyes for just a second to enjoy the feeling of his body against mine. It's all so new… Is this what I've been afraid off all those years? Physical contact? It's really not that scary at all. But was I scared or did I just not care for contact with the male population on this earth? I don't know and I'm definitely not figuring it out by doing this because I can't think straight right now.

My hands bring themselves up, I have no choice in this really, I slide them around his neck as his lips brush mine once more. I can't stand this teasing. He squeezes my waist as he, fucking finally, attacks my mouth hungrily with his. I should fight him really, like I did last time when I was kidnapped. But his forceful lips are making me limp, I can't fight this because I want it too badly. He tastes fucking wonderful. I want more of these lips, of this tongue. All I can do is kiss him back and gasp for air whenever I get the chance. I welcome his tongue with my own as I desperately suck on his lips. "Why…" I gasp "Why do you… have this effect on me… for fuck sake" I pant heavily.

"You know why" he answers smoothly as he slowly moves us back into the pillows of the couch. My mind's blurry as I enjoy the soft feel of the cushions beneath me and him on top of me. It feels so right, feeling his weight pressing on top of me. Without thinking I let my hand glide down his body and onto his back. Pressing him closer to me. He bites my lip and I can't help but moan in pleasure. God, did I really miss out on this all these years? Or does only he have this effect on me? I mean… I have been kissed before bit it sure as wasn't anything like this. Not even remotely close.  
He pulls my hair, it's slightly painful but also a fucking turn on, my head tilts back and his tongue glides down my neck. Softly biting my skin as he growls. Jesus Christ his tongue and teeth in my neck are absolutely tantalizing. Making me experience some dark and promising feelings somewhere around my lower stomach…

"We're ferals baby. Hot blooded mammals made to do what we do best. _Fuck_" he whispers as he presses his hard-on against my abdomen.

His blunt words snap me right back to reality! Thank you most charming knight! I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes.

"I can make my own choice based on my free will" I tell him as I push him off me, this time with more force and a strong will as my motive. I sit up straight and look into his dark, hungry eyes. "THIS, was a mistake. I'm going to bed" I snap as I storm off towards the door.

He quickly comes up to me and blocks my way as he grabs my wrist and growls in anger "This was no fucking mistake! You fucking wanted it. And I'll proof it to you: gimme a kiss goodnight kitten"

I violently push him off me "You should be so lucky" I scoff as I quickly walk away from him on my way to my nice and comfy bed.

"Don't forget you have feral training tomorrow kitten" he calls after me "Just you and me baby"

"Great" I mumble inaudible, annoyed by the fact that I have to spend more time with him tomorrow night.

* * *

_Mistake my ass you little bitch... You fucking want it as badly as I do. I could smell it, taste it. She wanted me to take her there and then!_

_Well at least... until I screwed it up by saying all the wrong shit. Way to go Saber, you dumbass. Fucking women... Why doesn't she just give into her primal needs, why make me wait for the inevitable?!_

I can't just kidnap her again... fucking hell I don't wanna hurt her! She's already been through a world of pain. I aint gonna hurt my mate... But FUCK! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW TO BE PATIENT! I FUCKING WANT HER NOW. She's mine...

* * *

**AN: I know you are all waiting for hot, sweaty, (violent?) sex with Victor. You must all be patient :-P**


	11. Chapter 11: Feral training

So I've been teaching my class in the morning and received some clients at the veterinarian clinic which I've been running next to Xavier's school. I'm a little tired and yet I find myself here in the woods, at night, with Victor. Fucking. Creed.

I believe this goes by the name of 'Feral training'. I've already been doing loads of training with the professor on telepathy. My way of avoiding feral training: focus on telepathy only.

But there's no escaping this time. So feral training it is. Sigh.

As we walk into the forest I turn my head to look at him and wonder if he's purposely only wearing a t-shirt which is way too tight around his chest and upper arms. Then again, he's kinda big so any shirt would be showing off his… uhm… his masculinity. My inner wolf is growling from desire. If I could just… scratch my nails down... that… shirt… NO! Stop those thoughts! Eyes on the road! Or, uhm, trees in this case.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask when he catches me staring at him.

He grins "No. Are you?"

I look down at my outfit: black skinny jeans, combat boots, black tank top. I guess I'm not wearing much more than he is and yet I'm always warm even though it's December.

"No"

"Ferals have a higher body temperature but I assume you knew that already, _professor_" he finishes his sentence mockingly as he cocks his eyebrow at me.

Yes of course I knew that, it's basic info but I needed something to distract him from the fact that I was eyeing him up and down.

Suddenly he stands still and turns to stand next to me. Oh dear, what's he gonna do?

"Be quiet and listen" he whispers to me.

I want to argue with him, but I know better so I do as I'm told. Just this once…

There's so many things to hear around here. The lake, waterfalls, owls, a deer running, leafs that fall of the trees and so much more.

"What can you hear?" he asks me in a whisper.

"The water in the lake, waterfalls cascading, owls, wild animals running through the forest and the wind gushing through the trees making the leaves fall down"

He nods approvingly "Ferals have a heightened sense of hearing and smell. The lake and especially the waterfalls are miles away from us and yet you can hear it. So can I. You can probably make out every animal in this forest and point out where they are if you concentrate hard enough"

"Well, usually when I concentrate hard enough, people get hurt" I answer grimly, revering to my telepathic abilities.

"Let's do some physical training then"

_Ooooh physical!_

My body instantly spikes with pheromones.

"Not that kind of physical training kitten" he chuckles as we reach a massive oak tree.

Motherfucker! As if he can read my mind. I guess he smelled it. I'm supposed to be the mind reader here, not him!

"Try to run up this tree"

"What?! Run… up? I cannot run up a tree, are you mad?! Have you never heard of this thing called gravity?"

"I'll show you" he offers and before the meaning of his words sink in, he jumps up the oak tree and makes his way to the top. Holy mother of God… How the fuck did he do that!? I can't even see him anymore.

With a loud thud he lands next to me, grinning down at me.

"Just try it, I do it all the time. And if you fall… well… I'll always catch you" he mysteriously adds.

Yeah, makes me feel loads better.

Not.

"Fine… here goes nothing" I mumble as I look up the tree.

I take a few steps back, away from the tree and look him in the eyes one more time. My worried look meets his reassuring gaze as he nods at me. My nails expand and with as much strength as I can possibly produce, I run towards to tree. My claws dig down into the wood, again and again as I make my way up. Just as I'm about to congratulate myself for making it at least 20 feet, I feel I'm losing it against gravity. My muscles ache and I'm slowing down, suddenly falling back.

I close my eyes in fear and before I know it, I painfully land on my back with a loud thud. When I open my eyes I find myself staring into his. His arms crossed over his chest and laughing at me!

I growl at him "You said you would catch me Creed!"

He stops laughing and looks into my eyes most seriously "And I will…, but that was a metaphor baby"

I'm dazzled for a moment. Fuck it, he's still an asshole.

"I hate you" I hiss up at him.

"No you don't" Then he stretches out his hand, I take it and he pulls me up, right against his chest. His other hand moves up to remove the strands of hair from my face.

"Let's try something easier kitten" his voice is low and full of lust. "You did good and I wanted to see you fail cuz it's funny. There's no way you would be able to succeed climbing up a tree the first try" He explains as he continues to be amused at my expense.

I notice how we are still standing way too close and he's still holding my hand in his. Angrily I free myself from his grip.

I painfully rub the back of my head. Asshole. "So what do we do then?" I ask him agitatedly.

"Get down on all fours baby"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"You heard me. Now do as I say"

"I will do no such thing! That's not what we're here for Creed!" I gasp in shock as I back away from him.

He chuckles dangerously as he moves in on me, backing me against the tree "Kitten, you've got such a dirty mind. For once, I wasn't talking about satisfying our primitive feral needs. I meant: Get down on all fours and run. Like ferals do"

Thank God for the darkness because I'm sure my face is crimson by now.

"But I don't want to" I mumble.

He sighs "And why not?"

"I'm not an animal Creed! I don't run on all fours, I run on two legs like humans do"

"That high and mighty attitude will get you killed someday princess. When you need to run, you'll be at least ten times as fast on all fours than on two legs"

I look down at my hands and know he's right. But I'll go to the gates of hell and back before I tell him that. I have my pride you know.

"Okay, where to?" I ask him.

He smiles at me victoriously. Yes I've given in and he knows it. But screw that.

"Let's run back to the facility. The person who's there first, wins"

"Does everything have to be a fucking contest with you Victor?"

"It does when there's a price to win"

"There is no price Victor, we're just training! Jesus Christ, get over yourself already"

"We could make a deal"

I narrow my eyes at him "A deal?" I ask suspiciously.

"If I win… you go on a date with me"

"A date… with you?"

"Yes"

"Is this your usual way of asking a woman out?" I roll my eyes to make my statement

"I don't ask women out. I take what I like"

Figures. Why ask a woman out if you're only interested in fucking them…

I determinedly place my hands on my waist "It's not really an honest offer mister Creed, you are much faster than me. I don't stand a chance so no, I will not make this stupid, immature deal with you"

"What do you propose professor? Any counter offer?"

I think about it for a second. "I do actually: we run back to the facility on all fours as you wish. Then we start some training in the danger room. Fight me and see if you can win. If you can… I'll come on a date with you… And if you can't beat me… I get out of the next feral training without you selling me out to the professor"

And with that, I get down on my hands and knees and start running like there is no tomorrow. Immediately I'm impressed. I've never done it and yes I am so much faster like this. It isn't even hard! As I'm running I wonder why I didn't ask for a better deal. Why didn't I ask for him to leave me alone if he can't beat me in the danger room? Wouldn't that have been a way better deal? Isn't that what I want? My inner wolf answers me by roaring in anger. Before I know it I've reached the facility but of course Victor was already there. Leaning casually against the main door, looking at me with an arrogant smile on his face.

"So you think you can beat me in a fight little girl?" he asks as he cocks his eyebrow at me.

"I think I stand a fine chance, yes. I may not be as strong as you are, but I believe that my mental abilities make up for that"

"Well then, by all means: after you" he replies charmingly as he opens the door for me.

I purse my lips and roll my eyes as I walk through the door. Faker. He's just being charming to get in to my pants. I'm not stupid nor naive.

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this? I don't wanna hurt you baby"

He stands opposite from me in the danger room with a self-content smirk on his face. I would give anything to wipe it off.

"Yes you do. Besides: I'm not holding back and I suggest you don't either. Because if you do: I'll whoop your ass Creed"

The danger room changes around us into a setting which I recognize from when I was still living in Canada with Logan and Kayla. There's an open field with some trees, crates and some chopped off tree logs lying on the ground.

Professor X's voice echoes through the speakers: "Victor, Phoebe, the danger room is ready for you. There will be no adds to fight, just the two of you. Play fair. Remember that professor McCoy and I are watching. You may begin"

Victor instantly goes into attack mode and launches at me. I'm surprised when he's thrown back before he can even touch me. We look at each other confusingly. What the fuck was that?

"Phoebe, Victor" it's the professor's voice coming through the speakers. "I am sorry, I had forgotten to take the barrier around Phoebe off. It is gone now. You may begin you practice"

So here we are, in the middle of the field, standing opposite from one another. I want to attack immediately but I'm stopped as he opens up his mouth to speak.

"So, where would you like to go for out date kitten?"

He's trying to provoke me by implying there is no way I can win this fight. I won't fall for that.

He winks at me "Your room or mine?"

That's it. My inner animal takes over and I launch myself at him, claws forward and ready to impale his chest, arms, face, I don't care.

But before I can even touch him he seizes my wrist and twirls me around to his other side. As he holds on to my arm, I run up his legs, his chest, kick him hard in the face and with a perfect somersault I land on the ground again.

He's dazzled for a moment. I guess he was going for defense only because he thought I would be weak but as I catch his eyes I can see that realization has hit him: offense is the best defense. Sucker!

He growls and launches forward. I try to avoid him but he's too fast. Within no time I feel his nails impale me, bringing me back at least 20 feet, lifting me up and throwing me down against the tree logs. I scream in pain. Those bloody fingernails hurt like hell!

I'm dazzled for a moment by the pain, he takes his chance to lean over me, one leg on each side of my neck. He's smirking down on me.

"I'm a little disappointed kitten"

I smile at him wickedly. Dissapointed, really?

_I'll give you dissapointed._

I quickly turn my head, bite down hard in his lower leg and bring my leg up to kick him hard in the back. By God I can taste his blood in my mouth! Guess those fangs really are razor sharp, good to know.

He cries out in pain as I take this opportunity to jump him from behind. With my arm around his neck and my fingernails clawing at him, he's swaying to stay on his feet.

Quickly he brings his hands back to grab my arms. He pulls me over his shoulders and I painfully land on the ground with his weight on top of me. His fingers clamp around my neck.

"Why don't you just _give it up _to me before you get hurt kitten"

The euphemism of his words is not lost on me.

"That'll be a little too early. I'm only just warming up to you Creed" I reply in my most innocent voice.

Then I close my eyes, focus hard and point my hands in the direction of the logs. I can feel the power running through my veins. As I flick my wrist, the first log comes flying towards us and it slams hard against his chest, forcing out all the air in his lungs. He has no choice but to release me when the tree log strikes him, making him fly back at least 30 yards. A content smile creeps to my lips as I quickly get up to stand on my feet again.

I mustn't stop now. I continue to focus, lifting the logs from the ground simply by focusing on them. Making them fly into him again and again and again. One, two, tree, four, I keep throwing them at him. He manages to avoid two but the others bring him down like an insect. I feel completely different, completely overpowered by some second personality, like I'm not myself anymore.

When he avoids another I lose focus only for a second. It makes me angry. I want to take out all my rage on him. Everything is his fault. It was he who came here, he who hunted me down, he who followed me here! My life could have been so much easier if it wasn't for him and I hate him for it. And I hate the fact that I feel this sickening need for his presence deep down inside of me. I hate him for these weak primitive feelings that I've managed to shut out for years. And now they are there. It's all his fault. I wanted to be alone.

I hate him!

Suddenly I feel the ground beneath me disappearing. The rage is taking over me as I look down at him, no longer touching the ground. I spread out my arms and I'm not holding one log captive with my mind, I'm moving every loose item in the danger room. Ready to fire them at him, all at the same time. I will win this.

Just as I'm about to throw all I have at him, I feel a familiar pain scorching through my body. My muscles cramp up and the items fall to the floor. I can feel the ground again, I hear several loud banging sounds around me. My vision is blurry and all I hear is Victors voice, screaming out my name. Is he angry? Why… What is happening?

I don't understand…

So blurry… everything…

The blackness… No… not again… Please…

But… So tired…

I can still hear their voices. I hear the professor telling them that I need to be brought to the infirmary. Why? I'm fine, I just can't seem to move or wake the fuck up.

"Phoebe!" I hear Logan's voice.

Logan's here? He's back?

"Don't touch her, runt! She's mine!" That's Creed… Lovely personality, absolutely lovely.

But as harsh as his words may be, he scoops me up gently. To the infirmary I guess… again. Sigh.

I wish I could tell them that I am fine. I don't understand how I can experience everything which goes on around me but I can't move, speak or even just open my eyes.

I'm obviously still breathing, inhaling Victor's scents as he carries me to the infirmary. Damn, that smells good. I wish I could turn my head away from his chest because this just smells too damn good.

Right before I find myself drifting off to sleep I hear Victor roaring at Hank, commanding him to 'fix me'.

Peculiar choice of words this man has.

Sleep…, it's so tempting. I have to sleep.

* * *

_What the fuck is wrong with her!? If they don't… If they don't fix her… if anything happens I'll fucking tear this place down and rip out all their guts!_

_She can't be… she better not be! Not now I've finally…_

_How the hell did my little kitten do all that damage… She was fucking off the ground! Her eyes were totally black… For fuck sake… they better fix her…_

_She's so tiny… so vulnerable… But too strong and she can't control it. She needs me…  
_

* * *

**AN: I was sorta wondering, do you think Victor (so far) is too nice or too mean or maybe too... I dunno. Think I should change something about him? I want to try and keep him evil and not smoochy if ya know what I mean :-P Also if you have any ideas in general, let me know what you think :-D**


	12. Chapter 12: Scream for me

**AN: I'm uploading this from a train lol. And THAT is how much I love you guys! And reviews, I love reviews so please review :-D**

* * *

After training in the danger room and training with Victor (which is already exhausting enough due to his company) I am absolutely shattered. Thankfully I managed to persuade Hank to let me out of the infirmary so I can take a nice and relaxing bath.

I tie my uncontrollable wavy hair in a messy bun and I'm ready to relax. I sink down in the welcoming steamy hot water of the tub in my en suite bath room which I share with Rogue. Rogue lit some candles for me and gave me her relaxing Enya music from her IPod.

There's bubbles everywhere, surrounding me as the smell of lavender almost makes me drift off to sleep. I pull my knees up to my chin, rest my forehead on them and protectively lay my arms around me. Someone once told me people feel protected in this position because it subconsciously reminds them of when they were a fetus in their mother's womb. But all the shit that happened the last couple of years just makes me wish I was never a fucking fetus in the first place.

I wonder about what just happened. Another shutdown of my body. But why? I just don't understand; why do my mutant powers let me down randomly? Is it even random? Is it me? Do I do something to make it happen? Or maybe Victor does, since it's only happened around him so far.

Must be his fault.

And if it's not, well, then it is now. Until I find a more logical and scientifically sense making explanation .

"You okay?"

His low voice is coming from behind me and pulls me right out of my sleepy thoughts. I quickly turn around. He's standing in the doorway. Looking at me most seriously. Is that actual concern on his face? At least he's wearing a shirt this time, black button up shirt again. Very sexy…

_Ignore those thoughts!_

Must be the setting which makes me feel this way.

I kinda wanna yell at him because he's in MY bathroom and I am bloody naked!

But then again, there are bubbles everywhere. Nothing to see and if he tries any funny business, well… Then I'll telepathically throw him out simply by focusing hard enough.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answer quietly as I rest my head on my arms again.

"That was some serious display of powers kitten"

"Yeah… Happens sometimes… When I lose control"

"What just happened there?"

I sigh, lift my head up to rest my chin on my knees. "I dunno. It's something Hank and I are trying to figure out"

"You're very powerful… But you still lost"

"I did not lose!"

"You blacked out on me. I won. Fair and square baby"

"Bullshit! I could've won!"

"But you didn't, you lost"

I'm grumbling and for the first time my wolf is angry with him also.

"Did not"

"Did to"

"A draw at least?'

"No. You lost. Better luck next time. I still can't believe you bit down my leg"

I turn around to see the grin on his face. I can't help but laugh at the memory of biting down his leg.

"You deserved it. I'm sorry but I fight like a girl, meaning: with everything I have. Biting and scratching everywhere I can"

"Don't I know it"

"Desperate times ask for desperate measures mister Creed, I'm sorry. Will it leave a scar?"

"I should hope so" his voice sounds darker than usual. Even more arousing.

What's that supposed to mean?! I should hope so... Wait... I didn't mark him or anything right? It was just a bite down the leg! In a fight!

Slowly he's moving closer to the bath tub. I can feel my muscles tense up significantly as my body is going into flight mode. When he reaches the tub he crouches down to my level. Suddenly I feel so exposed, well, guess I am exposed except for the bubbles so that explains a lot.

"Speaking of scars… What are these from?"

I look over my shoulder to see what he's talking about. Ah, yes the scars on my shoulder blades. _Magneto._

"Tests"

"What kind of tests?"

"Just tests. It's none of your concern" I snap. Immediately I feel guilty, that was so uncalled for. He was just asking. "Sorry" I mumble under my breath.

He snorts. "It is my concern. You're my mate. I need to know"

"I'm not... Aw fuck it!"

I guess he senses my anger, or perhaps he smells it. Angry at the memories of those laboratory tests brought back to life.

"Someone so beautiful should not be so angry" he whispers too close to my ear.

Chills down my spine instantly. Let's keep my guard up, he's a smooth talker after all.

Suddenly I feel the touch of his fingers on me. They're on my shoulders. He's trailing down the path of my scars. It feels nice.

Too nice.

And now I want more although I have no idea what 'more' is.

I flinch when he reaches the base of my shoulder, it hurts.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just… after the training one of my muscles hasn't fully recovered yet I guess. Must have been when I fell down and ended up in the infirmary"

Without saying a word he slowly starts rubbing the painful area very gently.

Oh my Lord.

Not those hands again, I can't resist those hands. Well, he's not doing anything wrong so it's fine.

I take a deep breath, cock my head to the other side and breathe out slowly. God this feels good.

"Let's have a nice conversation to make sure you don't get too carried away by this" I can just hear the grin on his face.

I laugh at his comment. "Shut up Victor" I can't help it but my voice sounds playful.

"Funny how you only call me Victor when you're not really angry with me"

"What do I call you when I am angry then?"

"Asshole, jerk, bastard, which is funny cuz my folks were married and shit. But most of the times you call me 'Creed' with as much loathing dripping down your voice as you possibly can manage"

"Yes, well, flattery is one of my many talents. I must have a lot of reasons to be angry with you Victor"

"But there is one thing you've never called me" he softly says as he takes the tie from my hair, making my long wavy locks cascading down my shoulders over the bath tub.

"And that is?"

"Sabertooth"

"Do you want me to call you Sabertooth?"

"No" he replies as his fingers entangle my hair, softly combing through it.

"Good. And I don't want you to ever call me 'Lynx' again. Ever"

I can hear him suppressing a grin and I can actually smell how relaxed he is right now. "I'll try my hardest kitten. But forgive me when I do, you're just so much fun when you're angry. So feisty" he supports his statement by slightly brushing my neck with his lips.

"Don't…please" I sigh, but my inner wolf is begging for more. More of that tongue, more of those canines, just more.

He chuckles, knowing I enjoyed it. "So what can you do with your telepathic abilities? I mean, when you're not comatose in the infirmary"

I tense up again "You think I'm weak…"

"Far from it kitten. Nature would never provide me with a mate if she wasn't the strongest, most capable feral walking the earth. Mentally and physically. You wanna know a secret kitten?"

I sigh heavily "Yes please"

"You're not allowed to tell anyone kitten. Can you do that?"

"Promise"

He moves his lips close to my ear, his warm breath tickling my auricle as he speaks slowly.

"If you weren't already mine. I'd still want you. Not for one night, but as my mate"

"Why?"

Why do I even care what he thinks about me anyway…

"Let's just say you're different from other frails. They annoy me, you don't. Now tell me about your telepathic abilities"

"Why do you want to know?"

He chuckles softly "Just curious, you can let your guard down, I'm not gonna hurt you baby"

"Well, okay... uhm… I can move things with my mind. Anything really as long as it's not stuck. For instance, I can't just pull a tree from the ground, I wish. Would have done it the night you were hunting me down"

"Which one? I've been hunting you down for 5 years kitten" he chuckles.

"I hope it was worth the disappointment"

"On the contrary... A challenge? Yes. A disappointment? Never"

I don't know what to say so I remain silent.

"So you can move anything?"

"Yup"

"No matter how big or heavy?"

"No. Just need to focus"

"Can you move me telepathically?"

His question makes me laugh "Well, you're not a _thing _but I probably could. Never tried that actually. Would you like me to?"

"Next feral training. So you're feral like me and telepathic. Anything else?"

"No, that's it. But the telepathy enables me to enter someone's mind. I prefer not to though. It's tricky business and people have so much baggage, I don't really wanna deal with all their crap. Feeling their feelings and hearing their thoughts… It'll drive me nuts"

"Nuttier you mean. So… if you'd wanted to, you could snoop around in my mind?"

My eyes grow big and I instantly turn to face him "I would never violate you… *cough*… anyone like that Victor"

He grins "Relax mother of all Saints. I'm just trying to figure it out"

I suppress another giggle but my twitchy lips give me away.

I feel this sudden need to continue my defense and bully him in the process, I don't know why but I will satisfy this need nevertheless.

"Besides, half the time I can smell what you're thinking and your mind is only on one thing these days Victor Creed"

_Sex with me, which is not happening!_

He grins mischievously "Can you blame me baby? Have you taken a good look in the mirror lately? You walk into a room and every guy turns his head. I want you, you're mine and I want to kill all those guys" he whispers a little too close to my lips.

I quickly turn my head to hide my flushing cheeks. Why does he always have to say those things for fuck sake. He never stopped rubbing my shoulder blades and combing my hair with his other hand. The pain has significantly decreased.

"Well, that's a good reason for you not to get me, you've had your share of kills already" I reply unsure of myself.

"And yet here you are; naked, in a steamy tub, letting me touch you"

"Well, I thought you came to check if I was okay and to have a nice conversation. Is that not what brought you here mister Creed?" I ask most innocently.

"Partly" he whispers against my throat.

Oh Christ, here we go again.

He stops rubbing my shoulder and slides his hand around my throat, slowly bringing me back against the tub. I arch my back, my head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly I feel his lips pressed against my neck, he growls and softly bites me. Holy mother of God, I fucking love it but I need to stop this.

His other hand is caressing my upper arm up and down. The ticklish feeling of his nails is driving my over sensitive skin absolutely mad. Suddenly I wish his hands were everywhere. I wanna rip his goddamn clothes of his body and… do what those mammals in that Bloodhound Gang song do…

His hand around my throat tightens a little as his other hand is gliding down over my breasts, pinching my nipples, towards my stomach area. Oh God, don't let this go where I think this is going… No wait, please DO make this go where I think it's going. I want it to go there! No… I don't!

_Yes you do you liar!_

His breathing is as heavy as is mine. I can't help it, I'm suffering from a brain shutdown this time. Automatically my body responds to his touch, I moan softly and my back is arching some more as I pant heavily. My inner wolf is extremely pleased with me giving in. I bite my lip as his hand is stroking my upper leg, slowly making its way back to my inner thighs. As soon as he reaches them I moan way too loud.

"Hush kitten, someone will hear" he breathes down my neck as his fingers reach my most sensitive spot.

Oh my God, he starts rubbing it, circling it slowly, making me suffer in agony for what I want but cannot allow myself. This is witchcraft, there is no other explanation. My body will explode if he continues this. Slowly he slides one finger inside me "Ah!" Holy mother Mary this feels too fucking good.

I can feel his lips pressed against my neck, onto my collarbone and back up to my ears. His whispering voice is even sexier than his usual voice.

"Fucking hell kitten. You're tight"

I gasp for air as I can't do anything else but bring my hands back to grasp his neck. I need to touch him, I want him goddamnit, here, now, I don't give a shit.

No for fuck sake! I need to NOT be a fucking primate and give into this!

"Imagine me inside you kitten... I know you want to… You'll beg me for it… I'll make you scream baby… Tell me you want it"

"Victor… please… we… stop…" I manage to stammer.

"You don't want me to stop" he replies darkly as he pressures my clit some more. OH JESUS! My body so doesn't want to get rid of his warm hand between my thighs.

I cannot stop groaning in pleasure under his touch. My head is spinning as my limbs tremble. When I gasp for air and open my eyes, I notice how everything in my bathroom is flying up in the air. I so don't have control right now. I'm going to explode, oh fuck I'm going to explode.

"V… Victor…"

He tightens his grip on my throat as his finger slides in deeper.

"Scream for me kitten" he growls demandingly in my ear.

Just as I'm going to give into his command, it's his scream that I hear instead of my own. Everything happens so fast, so sudden. The floating items drop to the ground, I turn around and meet a pair of brown familiar eyes. Rogue. And she's sucking out the life energy of Victor Creed, holding his head fiercely between her fingertips.

"Phoebe! Run!" she yells at me.

"Rogue! No! Don't! You're killing him!"

She gasps at me in horror as I stand up from the tub and reach out to my robe on the wall. Victor is lying on the ground and Rogue has indeed let go. He's still moving but I can see about every vain in his body wanting to pop out. As he tries to get to his feet he's coughing and panting heavily.

Utter confusion is visible on Rogue's face as the robe flies in my hand. I take it, hold it in front of me and just keep standing there like an ice sculpture. I'm in so much shock.

What the fuck just happened?!

Victor manages to stand up, growls at Rogue and storms off to where ever. Way to go with the self-control, I'll give him that. Although I'd rather give him something else... And I would have, thank God Rogue came in.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask her as I continue to stare at her in shock.

"I thought he attacked you Phoebe! He had his hand around your throat and about every item in this room and your bedroom was defying gravity!" she tries to explain.

I try to steady my breathing as I put on the robe.

"So what happened Phoebe, are you okay?!"

"Yeah" I stutter as I climb out of the tub "I'm fine Rogue, I'm so sorry… he didn't… he didn't attack me"

She only needs a nanosecond to figure out what I just said and the meaning behind it.

"Wait… You WANTED him to touch you?!" she raises her voice at me and follows me into the bedroom where I take a seat on my bed.

"I… no… I… well… I didn't know what I wanted Rogue! I was confused… My body wanted him, and … I… I… tried to struggle but for fuck sake his hands are… Amazing!" I gasp without really noticing it.

"Yuk! Enough! Okay I won't judge you for being a hot blooded feral with hormones that go bat shit crazy, but please don't give me details about his hands and how they felt" she laughs out loud.

I put my hand in front of my mouth and sit down on her bed "Oh my God Rogue… He almost made me come…"

"Shut up! Oh my God Phoebe! I don't wanna hear that!" she frantically replies. "No wait... I DO wanna hear… tell me more!"

She giggles as I try to hide my constant grinning.

"I'm almost glad you came in Rogue, I really don't know how far we would've taken it if you wouldn't have interrupted"

"You're ALMOST glad? So you're not actually glad?! Oh my God. You wanted him!" she laughs even louder.

"I tried to focus on what my brain wants! But... I guess there's a part of me… the psychical part that is… that is curious about… Oh for fuck sake Rogue I'm 23 for crying out loud, I'm not made out of stone and I have needs! Primal needs… like.. that"

She just can't stop laughing at my confusion "Well, that's because you've never been in love girl!"

"And I never will be because I'm a bloody feral and we don't get love, we get 'mates'" I reply almost grumpily.

"Well you sure as hell didn't seem to mind back there"

I blush and purse my lips together. "Oh my fucking God, those hands!" I cry out as I fall face down on the bed. Rogue laughs at my idiocy as she joins me on the bed.

"Soooo… tell me more about those hands"

I grunt into the pillow "Maybe tomorrow, for now I need to go to bed, I have an itch that needs scratching badly" I tell her as I make a waving sound with my hand to let her know she really needs to go.

"Then perhaps… You should go to HIS bedroom and not yours" Rogue winks at me.

I bite my lip as I consider the option for a moment "Noooooooooooo I'm staying here and you are leaving now! Goodnight Rogue"

She giggles almost frantically in reply as she leaves my bedroom.

From now on, I should be more careful around him. I let my guard down, willingly.

* * *

_SHIT FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! _

_I almost had her for fuck sake! FUCK! If it wasn't for her bloody life sucking friend!_

_If it wasn't for that brown haired bitch, I would be balls deep inside that tight little pussy, claiming my mate as I should be, submitting her, marking her, make her scream..._

_Oh, but I will... Soon..._

* * *

**AN: hope you like it! Please review. Even if you don't! :-D Maybe you think it's too violent or maybe you're angry because they still didn't go al the way :-P**


	13. Chapter 13: Unwanted results

**AN: this chapter explains a lot of why's, what's, and who's. So read it carefully :-P  
**

* * *

The next morning Hank calls me to his lab. The results off my tests have come back. And I'm not amused…

"So… If I understand you correctly Hank, I should be full feral like Logan and Victor but I actually have Magneto to thank for screwing with my DNA and making me more human?"

Being thankful to Magneto… the idea disgusts me.

Killing him slowly is extremely appealing to me though.

" 'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves'. These wise words were once spoken by William Shakespeare"

Go figure. Hank is practically in love with this dead dude.

"You see Phoebe, you are not more human than them. But feral mutants like Logan and Victor are usually driven by their feral instincts until they learn how to control them. Especially when they are young, like you, they have very little control over their feral instincts. So you are supposed to be almost uncontrollable but instead you are doing a fine job controlling your instincts even though they are very much present"

_Yeah, I'm doing an amazing job, last night proved that much…_

"And that is all because… Magneto did that thing to me…"

I'm so confused.

"Let me explain it properly. Logan's DNA is being dominated by the mutant feral gene, so is Victor's. Though it does not make them less human than other mutants. Ferals are wolf-based unlike humans who are the direct descendants of apes. In order to be a feral mutant you either have two dominant genes for being feral or you have a dominant gene for being feral and a recessive gene for being … let's say 'normal' or at least non-feral. I think Magneto somehow managed to separate your recessive genes which contain the information for being human but also telepathic and he made those genes just as dominant as the feral genes. Those genes are now in constant conflict with one another for your phenotype and therefore you are the perfect mixture of feral and telepath"

"Perfect mixture?" I cock my eyebrow "So I'm like a cocktail? Would you say I'm a Margarita or more like a White Russian?"

Hank blushes in slight embarrassment.

"What I meant to say was… you are not being completely dominated by feral instincts. After your 5th and last feral cycle, you will be full feral and become as strong as a normal female feral. Yet you will never lose your telepathic abilities"

"So these fangs and freaky fingernails will never go away?"

"I am afraid not Phoebe, but do not worry about that my dear, at least you are not a blue fur ball"

I chuckle. Hank is funny and I'm grateful for all the research he's done on me.

"So… uhm… how old will I be when I die of age? Because Logan says he is almost 200 years old but that's hard to believe"

"Ferals stop aging at some point. We have no clue how old they might become. You might be 300, 400 or a thousand years when you die of age"

"That is sick. Hank, I don't want to become a thousand years old!"

"Well, if it is any reassurance, you will not look much older than you do now because you have almost stopped aging. I'm sorry but if you're anything like Victor, we have no idea how else you would be able to die even if you wanted to"

I freeze on the spot and clench my teeth. Control your anger Phoebe… control it… c'mon…

"Well, it's a good thing I am not anything like mister Creed then" I reply coolly. I can feel my fangs stick out in anger though.

Hank sighs and takes a seat next to me.

"I am sorry to say this but… all your feral mutations are exactly the same. Your canines, the nails, the so far being invincible, and I hate to say it but sometimes your, uhm, obstinate attitude…"

"Hank!"

He grins mischievously. I didn't know Hank grins, or does teasing at all!

I learn new stuff every day.

"Boldness be my friend!"

He just totally quoted Shakespeare again…

"Sorry Phoebe, this must be a sensitive topic for you"

"Yeah because… well you know… He is always bugging me about this whole mating thing and... Well what the fuck is up with that anyway!? I can't stand his cocky, aggressive attitude so how on earth could he be my mate if I hate his guts?"

"Are you absolutely positive that you loathe him with such passion?"

_Well… I definitely feel something with passion…_

"What does your inner wolf feel when you are around him?"

Hank remains silent for a few seconds while I think about his question. We both know I don't hate Victor's guts. He hasn't even hurt me really… not ever… He threatened me and he was scary but he never did anything for real.

I simply shrug and Hank continues his explanation.

"l shall try to explain as precise as I can. What he told you about ferals is true. Every feral has one mate in this world with the exact same feral mutations. Nature made them each other's perfect match so to speak. But most feral males never meet their mates. Feral women are very rare because they don't always survive. Or the mates simply do not find each other. But premature death is the main reason male ferals do not find their female mates. If they do find each other, and I have only met one other feral couple in my entire life, they never want to separate again because they constantly feel and smell that this is their perfect match and they are meant to be together. The male feral will want to protect and provide his female mate for the rest of their lives. There is not one other person or feral who will smell better or be more appealing to them"

"I think I'm gonna throw up now. You make it sound disgustingly romantic Hank…"

"But why should it not be my dear? Just because you analyzed it and decided that nature programmed you like a robot, doesn't change the way these feral mates feel about one another. No one has ever discovered _why _nature created these two perfectly matching creatures. So there is always a little mystery even though you like to see this as a purely enforced biological matter"

"C'mon Hank… He is 200 years old, I am 23. Need I say more?!"

"My dear, you are right as always but it has never been any different with ferals. The female feral needs a strong male. Therefore and older male. In order to be properly protected. 'For women may fall when there is no strength in men'…"

"More Shakespeare? Really?"

He nods and grins.

"So… Properly protected? What the hell does that mean?"

He looks away for a second and coughs uncomfortably.

"Hank…"

"You probably won't even make it to 25 without your feral mate. It's only a matter of time until other ferals pick up your scent"

"Are you seriously saying my life expectation depends on sharing it with VICTOR FUCKING CREED?"

I'm shouting by now and my fingernails are scratching down the lab table. I hardly notice the blood on my lip as I bite down my fangs in anger.

"I am not saying you won't survive without him… But your chances are strongly increased when staying with him and most likely decreased if you leave him"

"So why am I not happy with that then?"

"Well, my hypothesis on that matter is as follow: it has to do with the DNA change Magneto brought upon you. Your feral side is being conflicted with your more human side who wants to be free, respected and to be in an equal relationship. Victor though, is old fashion and thinks he can submit you to him like the Alpha feral usually does"

"Submit my ass! I will proof I can live on my own!"

"But can you really?" he asks me in concern.

"Yeah why not, like you said: I'm not just feral, I am also telepathic so I'm extra strong and therefore I can take extra good care of myself"

"But more importantly; do you honestly wish to?"

"Of course I want to be alone…" I mumble quite awkwardly

"Having nothing, nothing can she lose"

"Whatever Shakespeare"

"Phoebe, we have seen your body shut down twice now. Because of the conflict between your feral and telepathic abilities. You are able to use up your telepathic abilities. Because your feral strength has not fully developed yet, your body shut down and you were lying limp on the floor after the fights remember? When Victor hunted you down this occurred and it happened again in the danger room when you youngsters were training"

Youngsters? I wonder how old Hank is… I think about the meaning of his words and sigh deeply. I know those two aren't even the only times it happened…

"Well… what if I just get another mate? I mean… I can find another _actual nice _male feral and sleep with him right? Can't another feral of my own choosing be my mate? Let him mark me and shit?"

"I dread to tell you this but… no. Even though you are a very attractive young woman and I cannot deny you have a certain effect on men, it will not help you with other ferals. I cannot press enough how much I want you to stay away from other male ferals you do not know. They won't see you as their mate. This is exactly why so many female ferals die. When they run into a male feral who is not their mate, this male feral would usually take advantage of her after which he leaves her to die. They will smell you out, they will want to take you because you belong to someone else and then they will kill you. They will never want you to be their mate. But if you let your true mate mark you, and you him, no other feral will ever dare touch you"

_Well no shit if your mate is the scariest son of a bitch known to mankind…_

I look down at my fingernails with a sad expression.

"My head is aching" I mumble quietly.

"You should get some rest my dear, we can discuss this further tomorrow if you wish it"

"Thank you for everything Hank, even though I am not very pleased with the whole feral domination thing, I'm glad I know now and you're a great friend to me for doing all of this" I say as I put my arms around him and hug him tightly.

"Oh my, well, it has been my pleasure dear" he replies as he gently pats my back "Now have a good night's rest and think about everything I said in the morning"

Just when I walk off he stops me.

"One more thing Phoebe"

"Yes?"

"Love sought is good, but given unsought is better. Please do not forget that mister Creed did not have a choice in this either my dear"

"Mmhmf" I scoff "Mister Creed can go fuck himself"

Raising my voice at the last sentence I walk out towards my room. But as I only just left the lab to walk around the corner, I almost bump into him. Victor Creed. Should've smelled him really…

"Well, speak of the devil... Why are you always eaves dropping?" I ask him, annoyed as I am.

I'm so gonna take my anger out on him.

He'd make a great personal punching bag.

"Just like to know what you're up to kitten"

"Ooooh really!? Well perhaps we could ask _your boss _Magneto to place a little chip in my head so you can trace my every move?"

His grin widens as he moves closer to me "Or I'll put a leather collar around your neck with a tight leash so you can't stray too far away from me"

My jaw clenches in anger. He just has to have to last word.

Fuck this, I'm off. I storm past him and up to my room.

Annoying and possessive as he is, he follows me into my room where he grabs my wrist, yanks it roughly and practically slams my back into my closet.

That actually hurts and I don't think I deserve being manhandled…

His mood changes as he speaks smoothly "You've been avoiding me all day Phoebe… I wonder why that is"

It's more off a statement than a question really.

"You know perfectly well why Creed. Now please go away, this is my bedroom and you are trespassing"

He narrows his eyes and pins my body to the wall with his. His body is a fucking heat generator…

_Yeah… Generating heat between your legs you mean…_

Be quiet never ending perverted brain!

"You didn't want me to leave yesterday. What's changed baby?"

His hands move down to my hips, squeezing them as he presses his pelvis into me.

"Look" I sigh "I'm tired, yesterday was a mistake, I was confused, Okay? And I'm embarrassed about it which is why I've been avoiding you. My head's pounding like a boom box, the results you just eaves dropped on are… a disappointment so _please _leave me alone now"

I lean back against my closet as he inhales the scent of my hair.

Not this again. For crying out loud.

"Yesterday was no mistake baby, neither was the night before when we were getting friendly. It was your feral instinct making you crave your mate to take you. Let me finish what we started and I promise we'll have a good time"

"And it's all about having a good time with you, isn't it?" I reply in anger as I violently remove his hands from my waist.

"What else could you want kitten?"

In order to fight the urge to kick him in the nuts, I close my eyes, take a deep breath, release it and look up at him.

"Just… More"

He cocks his brow.

"More?"

"Yes Victor" I hiss "More. I want more than just a good time. You only think about one thing: fucking each other's brains out. And that's just not good enough for me. Now please go away and let me have some rest. I'm shattered"

Growling in anger he impales my arms before letting me go.

"Very soon… you _will _submit. I'm not a patient man…"

His face is filled with rage and lust as he moves away from me towards the door. Just as he reaches it a small smile appears.

"You still owe me a date kitten"

"And you will get it. Now kindly remove yourself from my bedroom mister Creed"

"As you wish. Sweet dreams baby. And if you change your mind, you know where to find me…"

Before leaving my room he lingers in the doorway, turning around with a smug grin on his face.

"Ever wonder why the prof's safety barrier never kicks in Phoebe?"

No. I don't. I know the answer.

* * *

_No... I'm not a patient man and that's a FUCKING understatement kitten. _

_I'm an animal... and so are you my little wolf..._

_Her highness better not break her promise on that date she owes me... Else I might just have to break her little neck in return. Little bitch pushes me to the limits... Since when do I even have limits! I am having all the patience in the world with her... And I get fuck all in return...  
_

* * *

**AN: I just came back from the cinema where I watched Les Miserables and... it was a 3 hour torment... I was so dissapointed lol. Just wanted to share that with you in case you were thinking of going: just don't :-)**

**Bedtime here in The Netherlands! Nightynight.**


	14. Chapter 14: More than meets the eye

**AN: Wow, record! Longest chapter ever lol. Wasn't supposed to get so outta hand but there's a lot of interaction between people here so I hope you enjoy :-)  
Also, people wished for more violence so your wish is my command! :-D /adding violence**

* * *

"Creed givin' ya a hard time kid? Need your old man to decapitate him for ya?"

It's Logan and I can see where he's coming from: he finds me on the couch of the living room, my head resting in my hands whilst staring into nothing.

He joins me and awkwardly puts his arm around my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me I guess.

"No he's not really… just… well yeah a little but… I just got back from Hank and he showed me some test results. Not too happy about those"

"Yeah fur ball told me. Tis why I came lookin' for ya"

_Oh now you come looking for me..._

"Wanna talk about it Phoebes?"

"No not really"

We both stay quiet as I sit up and stare at the turned-off flat-screen.

"Was Kayla your mate Logan?" I ask after some time.

He hesitates before answering.

"No I don't think she was. But… I did care a lot about her. Loved her and all that"

"Does it feel different when it's not your mate?"

"Dunno kid, never met another feral woman except for you. Kayla was… I was attracted to her, she was caring, amazing... ya know, beautiful"

"Do you think it would be different if you'd meet your feral mate?"

"I don't really buy into all that mate bullshit. You're the only female feral I know and I see you as my daughter ya know?"

"Yeah I know. But Logan what if…"

"How come ya never call me 'dad' anymore Phoebes?"

Ouch. Trick questions coming in.

How should I answer this one?

Truthfully I guess. Telling the truth is always best.

"Everything feels different nowadays… I do still see you that way but... We've been apart for so long and a few nights back I learned why you left... It really hurts… I can't call you 'dad' anymore. Not right now… it's too soon"

He nods.

"I understand"

"Logan, can we just not talk about it anymore? "

"Sure kiddo. No problem"

He squeezes my shoulder and I lean back into the couch with closed eyes, resting my head on his shoulder. Like the old days when I used to snuggle up on the couch between Logan and Kayla. When we all lived together in Canada, my own little family.

Canada… I miss Canada and its Rocky Mountains.

"Remember when we used to have movie nights when you were little?"

"Yeah I remember. Kayla and I would send you to the store for ice cream so that we got to pick out the movie"

"Yeah… why was that always my job?"

"You had the worst taste ever Logan… You used to pick some chick flick movie, thinking we liked them. But really, we just wanted to watch action movies with gangsters and stuff"

He snickers and I feel his shoulders shake lightly under my resting head.

"Damn, I thought all women liked that sorta crap"

"You know nothing of women Logan. But we didn't want to hurt your feelings" I chuckle at him.

He scoffs out a laugh and I maintain my relaxing position nuzzled against his shoulder.

"How ya really feeling Phoebes? Ya holdin' up around here?"

"I like it here, I miss Canada but I like it here"

"That's good… Cuz… I aint seen ya around a lot kid… "

"Been working"

"Yeah but… at night ya know… You're always in that lab with fur ball"

"We're working on something. I'm not avoiding you if that's what you mean. If anything I'm avoiding your brother. But we truly are working on something, Hank and me"

"Wanna lemme in on it?"

"I can't yet Logan, but when it's finished okay?"

"Kay. But you've been working way too much Phoebes"

"I know… I'm tired. I feel it now that I'm all relaxed"

"So close ya eyes for a bit. I'll be here"

Whenever he says he'll be here, it makes me a little angry.

But fuck it, closing my eyes is tempting and he's trying you know. I should start forgiving people for mistakes. God knows I'm not perfect.

Slowly, I start drifting off to sleep, listening to Logan's breathing and feeling secure with a father's arm around me.

When out of nowhere:

"HANDS OFF MY MATE JIMMY!"

Before I know it, Victor attacks Logan and they go crashing through the window, ending up in the back yard.

Seriously guys,,, a pissing contest again?! How much more am I supposed to endure from these men…

I dropped off the couch and woke up in instant awareness. Rapidly, I follow them outside and watch them having a go at each other.

Growling.

Roaring.

Slashing at each other with their feral claws.

I guess ferals really are animals...

Now, I know they can take perfectly good care of themselves so I am NOT getting in between this time.

Ever noticed how the person trying to get in between is the one getting beat up? Well so did I. And I refuse to be that foolish person.

I'll just stand here and watch with open eyes, still a little in shock at what just happened. Victor is jealous because the guy who is practically my father, was having his arm around me?

Guess so, because they are really going at each other. Claws out, scratching, throwing, kicking and punching one another.

And what the fuck for!?

"Are you fucking crazy Victor!" Logan screams as he tries to stand up from the grass but Victor bring him down instantly.

"Do not ever touch my mate again Jimmy boy!"

With one swift move he kicks out all the air in Logan's lunges. Logan coughs frantically, takes in a deep breath and lounges himself at Victor once more. Taking him down and impaling his chest with his adamantium claws.

"She's practically my daughter you sick fuck!"

"But she's not your daughter Jimmy… so hands off! "

"You're fucking insane Victor!"

Logan withdraws his claws and punches Victor hard in the face. The sound of his metal fists breaking some bones is horrendous…

Then he stands up and so does Victor. Logan moves a few feet away from his brother and now they're both staring at me. Covered in each other's blood and sweat.

What do they expect from me now? Some kind of final verdict on who won?

I just stare back at them. Meeting Victor's grey eyes filled with rage and then changing my view to Logan's brown eyes.

They're both panting heavily and not saying a word.

Neither am I.

I think about what I just witnessed as I change my gaze from Logan to Victor, back to Logan and back to Victor again...

"Right then…" I finally speak up "…If you'll excuse me now, I'm just gonna find a way to kill myself"

And with that, I turn around and walk away.

Bloody men.

"She's not serious right?" I hear Victor grunting at Logan.

* * *

"Mon dieu chéri! You look like you're in need of a friend to talk to"

I don't have to turn around to know who's French accent that is: Gambit. Or as I like to call him: Remy, since that's his actual name.

Logan refers to him as 'Swamp Rat' or 'Cajun'.

Remy blows up stuff with his charged poker cards and he can read people's feelings. Which is quite annoying when you prefer to keep those inside, like me.

"Nah I'm fine Remy"

"Are you really cher? Is that why you are sitting here on your own, in front of a lake, throwing rocks in the water?"

"It's a scientific experiment really. I'm testing the density of the water. And I'm not alone" I point out as I nod my head at Darwin who's chilling in my lap.

"Mais oui, your ugly cat friend, I don't know what you see in him" he makes a funny face at my cat.

"Her! And Darwin is beautiful" I reply remotely insulted as I turn my head to look at Darwin again. "Don't you listen to him, he's a guy, he doesn't know shit about beauty"

Darwin just purrs and Remy cocks his eyebrow, waiting for me to fess up.

"I had a long day okay? Lot of sick animals at the clinic and four classes to teach"

"And the big bad Saber trying to sweep you off your feet, non?"

LOL. Gotta laugh at that!

"Sweep me off my feet you say? Wow Remy, you have a way with words, I'll give you that. Sweeping me off my feet is hardly one of Victor's specialty's. More like picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder or dragging me by my hair back to his cave"

"You think him primitive?" he asks me mockingly.

"Primitive's too nice for him Remy"

"Mais… are his attentions unwanted then?"

"It's just the way he goes about it. He's all like 'I'm your mate! You must submit to me! I've come to claim you, ROAWR!' How am I supposed to find that attractive? I mean… seriously, how?"

"So what is it you want then? Romance? A knight in shining armor? Someone like… let's say… moi?"

"No… I just don't want to be forced into something I don't want to be a part off"

"But, you are attracted to him, non?"

Oh, how I hate people who can read feelings or thoughts.

"Yes I am bloody attracted to him, is it that obvious?"

"Only to me cher. And to Victor probably"

Guess Victor can smell it like I smell it on him... Crap.

Remy moves closer and sits down in the grass to join me.

"Tell me what's really bothering you Phoebe" he says as we both stare at the lake.

"The results"

"The results?"

"Yes. I came back from the lab yesterday and Hank had the results of my tests. Turns out Magneto screwed with my DNA and now I'm like two mutants in one. But only on one condition: when I go mental on my telepathic powers, my body might shut down. It's random so I can never know when it will happen. Then he starts explaining about the whole mate thing and how I probably won't live to see 25 if I don't accept Victor Creed as my mate. But I don't even know the guy!"

"And the problem is?"

"I've never… you know… I'm not very experienced in that territory and all. But I do know you can't just claim a person Remy! And he just seems like such a brute. And I hate the fact that… I actually…"

"Like that about him?"

_Yes_

"No!" I gasp in horror "Well, I mean… at first I didn't cuz I was scared after I was kidnapped. But then he shows up here and he's all charming in his own forceful kinda way… And his smell… this whole feral scent thing, makes it impossible for us to stay away from each other!"

"You don't like the fact that you are attracted to him do you? You just can't stand it chéri. And it's not just your inner wolf… It's you too chéri!"

"I'm a rational person Remy, so no, I can't stand it. How can I be attracted to someone this possessive, brutal, aggressive, murderous even!? Seriously, how!?"

"But you said you didn't know him Phoebe. What is that saying again? Ah, Oui: do not judge a book by its cover. There is more than meets the eyes with the big Saber, trust me."

"How would you know?"

"Believe me. If you think you grew up a messed up kid, you'd consider yourself pretty privileged comparing to his childhood"

"Really?… He just seems so cruel Remy… Some serious shit must have fucked him up"

"Some serious shit _did_ fuck him up. You see, the Saber grew up somewhere around 1830. It's a very different time from our own cher. He was different, a mutant, and his parents treated him cruelly. His pa was a notorious drunk and his mom blamed it all on Victor. He's never been wanted and for a kid that is just... there are no words for that. You see, Logan has been brought up in a wealthy and privileged family. When Logan and Victor found out they were brothers, they ran away together. Looked after each other for almost 200 years. Then Logan left also"

I can't help but almost feel sorry for Victor Creed. I can just imagine the pain Victor must have felt when Logan walked out on him... I know all too well how it feels to be left by Logan after growing an attachment to him. Imagine being together for almost 200 years, looking after each other. And then POOF: gone.

"You see cher, if that's your life… From the start never any affection or unconditional love; Then you are bound to grow up as one messed up kid. Then it's hard not to be angry with the world non?"

"Don't I know it" I reply as I roll my eyes.

"Feral mates are extremely attracted to each other but you know this already. It's something you won't be able to experience with anyone else. A feral male doesn't want anything else than protect, care for and mate with the female. But the thing is: No feral ever expects to find their mate Phoebe, it's a mysterious and rare happening. It is almost like magic!"

He brings it home by letting a deck of cards fly from his hand creating a perfect heart in the air. I giggle slightly as Darwin hisses hostilely at the card deck .

"But when they do…" he continues "…and the one person who is supposed to want you unconditionally, does not… Well… I can only imagine what mind blowing stab through the heart that must be"

"You make me feel guilty Remy… It's not that I don't want him… there is just something I want more"

"Like?"

"Being on my own… I think"

"But why would you want that cher? You have been so lonely for so many years, non? It was just you and this silly cat?"

"It's safe and familiar. Nice and quiet. Just the way I like it. Just me and Darwin who is _not_ silly"

He laughs at me mockingly

"Aaaah mais oui, we mustn't let our hearts be set on fire!" he sarcastically replies in his so-starting-to-tick-me-off-French-accent.

"You know what they say Remy: Where there's a flame… someone's bound to get burned"

"That is one lovely one liner chéri. Now let me share one of my own: Your biggest fear is being left on your own again by someone you unconditionally love and want to have around. There is one other feral who knows exactly how that feels. And feral mates never leave each other. Ever. So get laid with the big Saber or you WILL die a virgin"

"Uhm… Remy... that's not exactly the definition of a one liner"

"But it is true, non?"

I'm startled for a bit. And insulted.

"Who says I'm a virgin!?"

"You're a 23 year old workaholic with an ugly cat"

I glance at him and cock my eyebrow. Does he think me that naïve?

"Okay… so… Rogue told me… We're pretty close like that" he confesses.

O yes, I happen to know everything about the closeness between Rogue and Gambit.

"Well, I could… 'fuck' someone else, right?"

He laughs at me as he throws another rock in the lake and takes the card deck back in his hand. Darwin significantly eases down with the cards gone.

"As a professional womanizer and mentor in the art of love, I can tell you that there is not one man on this planet brave enough to dare even look at you with the big Saber alive"

"So your advice is… to kill him?"

"Merde! Non! You know my advice… Let him pop you chéri!"

I almost choke on my own saliva after hearing him say that.

Let him pop you?! What the fuck is wrong with the male participants of this X-team?

"Pfff that's such… manly advice. You're just helping a brother out! And you're trying to help him get into my pants. You're supposed to be my friend, not his you know…"

"Chéri, I am your friend and not his. And as your friend I will be truthful with you. You are extremely sexually frustrated"

My mouth practically drops to the floor as he continues.

"You've been snappy cher"

"I have not!"

He just chuckles at me. "Phoebe, I did not mean to upset you"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway I gotta go. I have feral training"

"Aaaah that explains why you were sitting here, mentally preparing yourself, non?"

"Yaaaaaa riiiiiiiiiiight…. No. See you Gambit. Oh and by the way: Rogue was looking for you"

"Was she really?!"

"No, but the desperation in your voice just made my day"

He narrows his eyes but chuckles nonetheless.

"You are evil cher"

"That's what you get for teasing me. Just go and see her anyway. And here, take Darwin with you" I reply as I put her in his lap. "It's about time you two bonded. And you can show Rogue your caring side" I wink at him as I get up from the grass.

* * *

Feral training goes by quickly. Time flies when you're having fun? We train by running, fighting, climbing. It's quite nice to be this capable. I finally manage to run up those stupid trees and buildings like he does. And besides being a massive smooth talker and trying to get laid with me, he really did teach me some proper self-defense... My telepathy is quite unstable so relying on my feral powers wouldn't be the worst idea in the world. I do feel a little awkard around him though. Because of what happened in the bath tub and he definitely doesn't let a chance slip by to remind me of when I let down my guard.

"You're making progress quickly kitten" he tells me when we are done and resting in the living room.

"Do you think you could call me by my real name some time?"

"Some time? Sure. No problem baby"

I clench my teeth in frustration.

"So you really think I'm progressing quickly?"

I fidget with my hands nervously. Why do I care what he thinks…

"Yes, you are progressing quickly _Phoebe. _You're running as fast as me and…"

"When will I be as strong as you?" I quickly interrupt him.

He smirks.

"Never"

"Why not?"

Wow that sounded desperate.

"Because I am the Alpha male and therefore superior in strength. I will always be stronger than you baby"

I frown at him.

"Lame… a serious flaw in evolution if you ask me"

He smirks but doesn't reply. He just sits there, his arms leaning on the back of the couch, obviously showing off while eying me up and down. He knows all too well how to make me uncomfortable. I'm not usually shy but him looking at me like I'm the most delicious piece of chocolate fudge cake is making me nervous.

I look him over from my side of the couch. Why can't he stop smelling so fucking good?!

And WHY does he look like that... like... just too bloody perfect, too fucking beautiful.

I'm feral too you know, my inner wolf can only do so much, how much longer am I supposed to resist these thoughts and feelings of our bodies melting together?

It's no fair that he gets to look like that! He doesn't even work out and shit, he's just more animal than other's and therefore gets better looks.

Mother nature really doesn't discriminate by character.

Fucking hell... Look at those pectorals... those biceps...

All this reminds me of that scene from the Phantom of the Opera...  
_  
Past the point of no return, no going back now  
Our passion play has now at last begun  
Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?_  
_When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames at last consume us?_  
_Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return_

"So…" he breaks the silence and my angry thoughts about his god-like body "How's your telepathy training with the great professor X going?"

"It's okay. Learning to control it. Me being all angry inside doesn't help so I'm learning to relax more, that turns out to be the key"

"Relaxation is the key mhm? Allow me to help you relax a bit baby"

Suddenly he pulls me flush against him. Before I can even consider anything, we're already kissing.

I can feel his huge hands sliding down my back, grabbing my behind and pressing me against him even more as I slide my arms around his neck.

I love this smell, these lips, his big hands, the tickling of his mutton chops, his hard chest, the growling sound inside him when he kisses me.

I inhale sharply once more as his lips are still claiming mine forcefully.

The forcefulness is so confusing. I hate it but I want it so badly at the same time.

I can't do this anymore. Attracting, repelling, attracting again. Against my body's will, against the will of my wolf, I violently push myself away from him.

"I'm so fucking sick of this confusion" I gasp, my eyes closed and my hands still pressed against his chest so his lips are no longer able to reach out to mine. The items in the rooms that started to tremble around us, victims off my telepathic curse, drop to the floor.

"Why does this keep happening?" I ask in confusion as I open my eyes to look at him.

He growls at my mood change and tries to pull me back against him but I resist.

"You know god damn well why Phoebe! This happens because it's supposed to happen"

He growls again as he takes in a deep breath, trying to control his anger "Curse you Phoebe, I don't wanna hurt you but know this: I am not a patient man and I _will _have you"

I narrow my eyes at his implicit threat.

"You know Victor, maybe I don't want any of this"

"Well you sure as hell give some mixed signals kitten!" he snaps as he squeezes my butt and presses me against his hard groin. I pissed him off.

I run my hands through my hair and sigh "I know… I know… I'm sorry… I dunno why…"

"Make up your mind already. What is it you really want Phoebe?"

I think about it for a little while… but I already know.

"I don't want to be biologically programmed into enforced monogamy with you! I won't just accept that. I can make up my own mind and maybe I want to like… I dunno… fall in love or sumthing, someday? Like a normal person? According to everyone around me it's supposed to be amazing"

He scoffs. The idea itself must disgust him to the bone.

Then again, I've never been a sucker for love and all that shit so I don't know why I said that.

"You know better than that Phoebe, people always leave. Love lasts… how long? One, maybe two years? Ferals are loyal, they stick together, have each other's back and will never want anything else"

He moves in on me and forcefully grabs my upper arms. "I'd crawl to the gates of hell and back for you, on my bare knees" he hisses angrily in my ear, pushes me away and then stalks off in a random direction.

I just sit there, leaning back into the pillows again. Blinking rapidly.

So... that's what rejection feels like...

I wonder though…

The idea is absolutely absurd.

Maddening even.

But…

Can ferals fall in love?

Like…

With each other and shit?


	15. Chapter 15: Beneath the surface

General Point of view

"I'm not helping ya get into Phoebe's pants Victor. She's practically my daughter so piss off"

"You sure you don't wanna help me? You've seen the tests Jimmy. She's my mate and if she doesn't accept it, she won't survive in this world even if her powers are so fucking amazing"

Victor and Logan were training with each other in the danger room and in the meantime Victor decided to get some info out of his little brother. Info about Phoebe of course. Gambit was watching, making sure they wouldn't slid each other's throats. But really he was just there to watch two roosters having a cockfight.

"I told you already Victor. Nothing has changed between us. I want nothing to do with you"

"We're brothers Jimmy. I saved your ass more times than you can count… Brothers look out for each other"

Logan kicked the punching bag off the rail and turned around to Victor.

"She shared her chocolate with ya so I'd say ya don't need my help"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Phoebe is very particular about her food. Got this thing with chocolate. If she shared it with ya, and I know she has, ya must have done something pretty fucking great" Logan grumpily replied, experiencing the same jealousy as the night he picked up on their scents in the living room and saw the two buckets of ice cream.

Victor smirked "What else does she like?"

"Why don't ya go and ask her? Aw yeah, she thinks you're an asshole for kidnapping, scaring, attempted rape and stalking her. Can ya blame her?"

Victor just grinned and ignored the runts accusations.

"So what you're really trying to say is: you don't have a single fucking clue what she's like because you left her when she was only 17"

Logan turned around and slowly made his way over to his older brother.

"Phoebe…" he narrowed his eyes and looked up at Victor. "She is _nothing_like you or me Victor. She doesn't shy away from ya for some reason. She's like that, not judging people by their past. She's been through a world of pain and still standing. But I swear to God, you add only the slightest bit to her pain, I will cut ya goddamn head off" Logan hissed.

Then he turned around and stormed off, away from the danger room where his brother would tempt him to allow the inner animal to come out.

"Your brother is a lot like you" Gambit spoke up from his seat where he, until now, had been sitting in silence.

"What do you want Pokerface?" Victor growled.

"Gambit was thinking, maybe he could help you" Gambit spoke in his 'French meets Southern' accent.

"I don't need help from you Swamp Rat"

"Ah but you do, mon ami, you see…I am the master in the art of l'amour. I know everything about women… I know what they like… I know what makes them feel special… And I know a little about Phoebe"

"She likes diamonds. I'll buy her all the fucking diamonds she can dream off. Dipped in chocolate if necessary"

"She does not care about diamonds mister Creed. Or any other material thing"

"Course she does, she took em all from Magneto and his little slaves"

"Ah yes, Magneto's diamonds. A mere charade though. It makes her feel like she took something important from him, like he took something from her. Phoebe does not easily forgive"

"Well no shit" he murmured at Gambit.

"She likes the snow and the cold, loves Christmas also. She likes zombie movies and preferably those without romance. For some strange reason she has a thing with cats, maybe because she's feral although that does not explain why she loves that hideous naked cat she's always carrying around. Calls it Darwin… Which brings me to my last piece of information: I guess when it comes to love, Phoebe's life has revolved around science so far. If I didn't know any better I'd say she even sleeps in that lab. I have no idea what she's working on when she's in there at night. It's a big secret. Perhaps she'll let you in on it though"

"Why the fuck would she?"

"I think… because you two share some similarities mister Creed? Maybe Phoebe might sense some… conformity in you"

Victor frowned in suspicion "She better… she's my mate, she's _mine_. So how come you know all this Cajun?"

"Phoebe is close friends with Rogue.. and I… am very close with Rogue" Gambit answered as he flashed a cat-like grin.

"Well, Good for you"

* * *

Back to Phoebe's point of view:

I've avoided Victor as much as possible this last week because I'm so fucking embarrassed about what happened and how much I wanted it. And then he attacks Logan… So I'm not in the mood for him.

_Screw you, you are always in the mood for him…_

Good thing my class and I had several field trips planned and I have loads of papers to grade. I love my job. The kids are amazing and so talented. Sometimes I wish I had all the time in the world to personally guide them through these hard times when their powers merge, A.K.A.: puberty. I remember my own: I had Logan and Kayla during my first feral cycles. And they were amazing.

Now I only have one more feral cycle to go and I'll be full feral. I wonder what difference it will make.

I've worked in the vet clinic this morning and now I'm making my way over to the garden to enjoy my lunch break.

In peace.

"Looking good doc"

Or not in peace.

I pause my walk, sigh deeply and look down at my own appearance. A simple sleeveless black pencil dress. Nothing special so why is he always making me feel like I'm overdressed with his whole eyeing me up and down business…

Okay perhaps the red high heels were a bit too much for a work day. But I like my pin up clothing so piss off!

"Good morning mister Creed" I casually reply as I continue my walk down the hallway.

He quickly catches up to me and pulls my arm rather roughly.

"Don't _mister Creed _me missy. Ever since that night, I know what's beneath all that intellect and decency"

"Oh really. And what's that?"

"A hot blooded she-wolf waiting for her mistress to give in. So what do you say… Can I join you for lunch?"

"Who says I'm going for lunch?"

"You're carrying beef sandwiches. I'd say it's pretty obvious. So can I join ya?"

"You're _asking _me?"

"I am"

"You're not forcing yourself upon me?"

Suddenly his familiar smirk is back "Not unless you want me to baby"

"So if I say no… you would leave? Just like that?"

"I would… but.." a small smirk appears on his face "I'd be a man beaten down kitten"

I almost explode in laughter.

"Okay fine. You are hereby invited. I only have 30 minutes just so you know"

"I can be quick" he winks.

I hate his word jokes.

_No I don't._

I glance at him and cock my eyebrow disapprovingly. He just grins back at me.

"Professor Logan! Wait up!"

I turn around and immediately recognize the young boy of 14 running up to me from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey Daniel, how are you today?"

"Good thanks" he speaks in a hurry "I need to ask you something professor"

"Go on"

"It's about my report. I know the deadline is today at 4 but I can't make it"

"Oh, I see… And uhm… what is the reason for your delay?"

"Well you see professor, I can't really tell you… it's really very personal and not my secret to tell"

"Daniel, surely you know I cannot make exceptions unless you have a very good reason. It would not be fair to the other kids"

"Please professor, I really have a very good reason it's just that I really cannot tell you… And my report will be very good I promise!"

I chew my lip and think about it for a few seconds.

"Can you have it finished and delivered to me tomorrow by noon?"

"Yes! Definitely!"

"Okay then. Your deadline will be tomorow by noon. But remember that I trust you have a very good reason for this delay"

"I do professor! Thank you so very much!" he calls after me as I continue to walk outside.

"Well, well, well, aren't you very strict, _professor_" Victor taunts me.

"Am I now?"

He scoffs "No. You're a softy. The cub just totally screwed you over"

"I don't care. Besides, I trust him, he's a good kid. I hope he's worthy of my trust and if not; I'll find out at some point"

"So I have some questions…" He states as we sit down between the trees.

"Okay, what kind of questions?"

"Just… casual stuff… bout you kitten"

"Alright, you have 30 minutes_, hit it_"

His smirk makes me realize to watch my terminology around him.

"What do you do when you're bored?"

"I read books or watch movies"

"What kind?"

"Science books, zombie movies, action movies and sometimes Disney movies because I'm a sucker for happily ever after. Except the princess movies. They trick you, make you delusional when it comes to men"

He grins "Is that what fucked you up?"

"Maybe. Right. Next question"

For his next question he looks at me with an impaling gaze, lowering his voice.

"Do you know how it feels to be truly afraid kitten? To be dead scared? Trembling in your little shoes?"

My minds flashes back to my two most terrifying situations: running away with my mother from my real father and being locked up in Magneto's dungeons with Mystique around me to mentally torture me.

"Yes I do know how that feels"

"And do you know how many people I killed Phoebe?"

For a few moments, I think about his strange question.

"Uhm.. well… no… I don't know the exact number but I'm guessing it's a lot?"

He just nods.

"So why aren't you afraid of me little wolf?"

Damn, that's a good question. One I asked myself ever since I met him.

"I… That's uhm… No, I was sometimes. When you kidnapped me I was afraid. No… wait that's not right… I was afraid because I was powerless, confused and didn't know where I was. But it wasn't you I think… I don't know to be honest. I'm jumpy around you sometimes but not afraid. Maybe I don't think you're all that scary" I snigger at the last part of my explanation.

He moves even closer to me.

"So what_ do _you think of me Phoebe?"

"Oh I cannot possible tell you mister Creed"

"And why not? Just tell me what you think kitten"

"But if I would tell you what I really think… I'd just be insulting you all the time"

He grins wickedly and knows I was only joking.

"Why are you a veterinarian?" he changes the subject once more.

"I generally like animals better than people. So I like to cure them or at least ease their pain. I once helped with the birth of foal on a farm. It was literally the most beautiful thing ever. Except for the afterbirth which is not exactly a party"

"What do you do in that laboratory at night?"

"That's a secret"

"Wanna lemme in on it kitten?"

"I dunno…are you trustworthy mister Creed?"

He flashes me a wicked grin. "No"

"Hank and I working on something, it's not finished yet, something to do with mutant powers. But that's all I can tell you for now. When it's finished I'll show you the test subject"

"Why do you keep a Sphinx cat and not a normal hairy cat?"

"Well, Darwin came from an animal shelter actually. Because she has a little heart rustle, nobody wanted her, she needs a lot of medical care. But I can provide that myself. Also people think she's ugly which is totally lame cuz in my eyes she's the most beautiful cat I've ever seen. She's very self-willed and she's good on her own, she doesn't get lonely and she loved me back at first sight so I wanted her"

"What was the best day of your life?"

"I think that must have been my 12th birthday and I went through my second feral cycle. Kayla and Logan took me camping and Logan taught me to hunt and such. It was cool"

"Did you catch anything?"

"You mean like an animal?"

"Yeah, a deer, a rabbit even?"

"Uuuhmm…" I can't help but laugh at the memory "No… I wasn't very good"

He grins.

"Something to work on during feral training then. What was the worst day of your life"

I scoff "Mpfm, take your pick. Next question"

"Who's your real father?"

"I'd rather not answer that Victor. Next question"

"Do you know who he is?"

"I do"

"Was he feral also?"

"No. Neither one of my biological parents were feral so they must have both been carriers of the feral gene. They were both mutants though. My turn now. I have some questions mister Creed"

"Go ahead"

"What do you do in your spare time? Besides stalking me…"

"Ooooh, I'm not stalking kitten. Stalking is when two people go for a long romantic walk together, but only one of them knows about it"

He flashes his canines as he grins.

Charming.

"So what _do _you do?"

"I work for the government and I'm an assassin. The first because I've been in every war since 1845 so I'm more experienced than any other man on this planet. The second because I enjoy it"

"You enjoy assassinations?"

He nods.

"Why?"

"I told you. I like the hunt, the bloodthirst and the kill"

"But who gets assassinated?"

"Mainly underworld people hire me to kill off their nemesis. I'm good at what I do. And I've killed some Friends of Humanity members for a lot of cash"

"Okay. Well… I can hardly argue with killing off some FOH scum. So that's what you do during the day when you're not around here?"

He sits even closer to me now, his upper leg touching mine as he brings his face closer to mine.

"Yes... Or during the night since I'm currently not otherwise entertained" he replies in a smooth voice as he slightly brushes his cheek against mine.

I just pretend I didn't hear that, even though I cannot possibly ignore the warm sensation in my lower stomach. I ask him some more questions, just casual ones about his past. He tells me about the different wars he's been in. He actually knows a lot about history but then again: he is kinda ancient and lived through all of it.

He avoids talking about the wars but he does remember when the first telephone was installed at the post office. The first car he saw cruising through his town and the making of railways and his first trip on a train. Then the first television, computers, mobile phones. He seems really interested in all these historical things. I envy that he was there to witness all those discoveries.

I learn he never really stayed in one place for a very long time and after the Vietnam war he worked for this Colonel William Stryker dude. Together with Logan, for a long time. They seemed to have a good thing going until Logan left. With some effort on my side I manage to persuade him to tell me more about this Stryker guy.

"Well, he was a mutant hating bastard. Using mutants to create this special weapon of war"

I frown in confusion "Weapon of war?"

"He was a scientist. He mixed all the mutations of strong mutants and put them together in one body. Called it weapon XI. Jimmy and I took it down together. Good times"

I remain silent for a little while and finish my sandwich.

"So you're like… 200 years old right?"

"Correct"

"Do you have like 10 ex-wife's lying six feet under?"

"No"

"Lots of ex-girlfriends?"

"Feelings a little possessive are we? Kitten, I wasn't joking when I said I don't ask women out. I can't stand their guts. So there's no need to get your jealous claws out"

I choose to ignore most of his sentence since it's pretty insulting to my sex and we had a nice conversation until I started this. Also… I don't do jealousy. It's beneath me.

_Sure it is…_

"But then... how did you… meet them?"

He smirks at me like he knows something about the world I've not yet been taught.

"I went into a bar, picked one up, did her, then threw her out"

I keep a straight face to mask my minor shock.

_And your jealousy._

"Just like that?"

"Just like that" he confirms.

"But… Didn't they want to spend the night?"

"No. And neither did I. I don't sleep with women"

"But… what if it was the middle of the night? Weren't you worried that it might be dangerous to put a woman out on the street in the middle of the night?"

"Not my problem"

I can't keep a straight face any longer and start sniggering. "Oh my god!"

"What's so funny kitten? Aren't you gonna scold me for my lack in manners?"

"It's just… the idea of you putting a beautiful woman out on the street in the middle of the night… it's a funny image in my head"

"They weren't that beautiful" he explains in a seductive tone as he rests his hand on my leg, his lips merely 2 inches away from me.

_Kiss me for fuck sake!_

"None of em had long ruby hair, big green eyes, flawless skin or your scent. Not to mention awesome tits like yours"

"And I'm done" I sigh as I get up to leave.

"My break is over. See you later for feral training or something"

As I walk away I hold on for a second. I had a really nice conversation (up to the comment on my so called 'tits') so I'm tempted to turn around and thank him.

But before I can turn around, I already feel him behind me breathing down my neck literally.

"Are you really just gonna leave me hanging like that kitten? Without a kiss goodbye?" he purrs against my neck.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and turn around to look at him. In an instant I catch his neck with both hands and give him a raving kiss after which I quickly turn around, attempting to walk off.

But he grasps my arm before I manage to get away.

Damn it, I can never make an awesome exit and storm off!

His lips are pressed against mine as I feel his hand on my back and his tongue exploring my mouth. I'm tingling all over and I want more. One of his hands is holding the nape of my neck as the other starts wandering lower down my back, ending up on my butt. He presses me roughly against his groin, I can feel how hard he is.

My traitorous inner wolf responds to it without even consulting my brain. Bitch!

I enjoy the familiar sounds of his growls, his forceful lips, sharp canines and I want to devour him.

Some students pass us and giggle at our display. I quickly pull away from him.

"You still owe me a date kitten" he breathes heavily as he releases my lips.

I try to ignore my ragged breathing.

"Name the time and place" I reply casually.

He swats my butt before walking off.

"Upcoming Friday. Be there"

* * *

_Well… There's a first for everything I guess. I just had a conversation with a woman who I really just want to fuck into exhaustion. Also the first woman who's soon gonna be willing to let me..._

_My mate nevertheless… My mate who's not scared of me… My mate who doesn't shy away from me or thinks I'm a monster…_

_I don't get it. She knows what I've done and what I am... Thanks to Jimmy she knows about all my kills and how I enjoyed it._

_I need her… I fucking need her with me..._

_Mine…  
_

* * *

**AN: Right... so I'm not actually content with this chapter but after editing, I uploaded it anyway because I just wanna get to chapter 16 and 17 which are my favorites lol.**


	16. Chapter 16: Girls night out disaster

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews you're all so super cute!  
This is one of my favorite chapters, had a lot of fun writing it :-)**

* * *

It's finally Thursday night and for the first time in my life I am going to a bar. Well, I've been to a bar before but that was because I was looking for Toad who, as a member of the Brotherhood, had to die. Let's not think about that. There will be no slaying of any sort tonight.

This time…I'm going for: Dancing!

Rogue apparently knows this amazing underground club for mutants only, called 'Mutany'. So I've neatly dressed up in a little black dress and red high heels. Some dark ruby lip stick to match my hair and I'm ready to party!

"Are you all ready to… Wow!" Rogue enters the kitchen and as usual, finds me eating.

Her reaction frightens me. Maybe I look weird or underdressed.

"Do you think I look okay?" my voice sounds like that of an insecure teenage girl.

"I think you should wear something else gal, the testosterone level downtown will go ballistic!"

"Really? I should wear something else? Does this look strange to you?"

She laughs at me as I gaze at her in confusion.

"I was kiddin' Phoebe, it's my way of saying ya look smoking! Don't expect the guys to stay away when ya enter like that"

"Damn you Rogue. Why aren't you a dude so I can fall in love with you? You give the nicest compliments ever" I sigh dramatically as I put the back of my hand on my forehead like a real damsel.

She giggles "That's what friends are for!"

She makes me blush a little "Thanks, just need to quickly eat something" I reply as I point at the beef sandwich in my hand.

"We ate like two hours ago. How can you eat so much and still look like that!?"

"Feral metabolism" I smugly reply.

"I'll just grab our coats, be right back" she replies as she makes her way upstairs to our rooms.

I lean down on my elbows against the kitchen counter as I pull of pieces of my sandwich to eat without ruining my lipstick.

Out of nowhere I hear an approving whistle, followed by content purring, behind me.

"Damn kitten, nice ass"

I close my eyes and sigh. These are exactly the kind of compliments I can live without.

Can't a feral eat in peace or do anything in peace really, without HIM showing up every fucking time?!

"Gotta stop teasin' a man baby" he continues as he looks me over "Did you dress up for our date? I would've remembered if it was tonight" he continues as he stalks around me, eyeing me up and down like a prey.

Damn that's uncomfortable.

"Wow Victor, if only you weren't so fucking charming I would be able to resist you" I sarcastically reply as I roll my eyes and finish my sandwich.

He snickers as he moves closer to me. I'm still leaning against the counter, my back towards him. He's right behind me now and places his hands on each side of me, locking me between his body and the kitchen counter. He slowly inhales the scent of my hair. I gasp as I can feel his hard on against my back.

His face moves closer to the side of my head, slowly brushing my locks with his cheeks.

"Wanna have some fun kitten?" he whispers in my ear.

"Define fun" I reply casually.

"You know, I could _fuck_ you here, on the kitchen table, someone might walk in, it'll be fun"

My shoulders drop instantly, I take a deep breath and turn around to face him.

Fuck… that face. Those lips…

Too close, too close!

"Last time someone walked in, it didn't seem like you had that much fun now, did you mister Creed?"

He just stares at me with that stupid grin on his face.

That stupid grin I wanna lick, I mean scratch off his face!

"Mmmm, last time was very painful and very worth it"

I don't know what to say, he's making the memories of that night extremely vivid. And with his body almost pressed against mine, my mind is going blank.

"When are you finally gonna accept that we're mates Phoebe? Let me claim you, I know you want me to kitten" he purrs softly.

"Yeaaaah, cuz you're just such a fucking gentleman, I need to sit down, I can't feel my knees!"

Right now, sarcasm is my only weapon to guard me from my inner wolf.

"You don't need a gentleman kitten, you need something entirely different" he speaks softly with his hand resting on my thigh, slowly making its way up.

Then he grabs my upper leg and roughly pulls it up to his waist. I put my hands against his chest, meaning to push him off but there is no force behind it at all. He brings his face closer and I can feel his erection pressing against my leg. Just when I think he's going for my lips, he nuzzles against my neck, his fangs softly nipping the flesh. Trailing slow kisses down to my collarbone.

"Wouldn't wanna ruin your lipstick… _yet_"

My wolf purrs.

I purr.

"What do you say? I won't do it without your permission. Maybe I'll make you beg for it"

Suddenly I hear footsteps. I quickly bring my leg down and slightly push Victor off me, but he remains too close for me to calm down.

Rogue interrupts us. "You ready to go?" she asks as she throws me my short leather jacket.

I catch it quickly "Yeah I'm all set"

"Hi Victor, how are you?" she nonchalantly asks as if the incident where she sucked out his life energy, never occurred.

"Where're you two going?"

His mood changes in a mere second from aroused to plain angry. Is that the scent of jealousy?

"Girls night out" she replies "A mutant club downtown"

I quickly put on my jacket "Let's go"

Before I can turn on my heels he violently grabs my upper arm, slamming me back against the counter, Ouch again…

"You're not going to a bar looking like _this_!"

I frown at him in anger "You have no say in this Creed. I can do what I want"

We stare at each other angrily while Rogue waits for us to finish our staring battle of the ferals. What the hell is wrong with this guy, is this actual jealousy? He's only here for one reason and it's not to take me out on nice dates and sweep me off my feet so I might as well go by myself.

"It's not safe, god damn it Phoebe!" he hisses "You're an unmarked feral, are you insane?!"

"Yes. And I'm a big girl Victor, I'll manage. And If I don't, there's always Rogue" I remind him wickedly and turn away.

Off we go.

* * *

The club is absolutely amazing and huge! It's everything I imagined it to be, and more. There's several bars and dancing floors. There are mutants everywhere and nobody looks at me like I'm a freak. Rogue and I take our places at the bar and order some drinks.

"Hey look! Gambit's here also!" she notices after some time and points at the poker table.

Typical.

I know she likes him, a lot. And I know he likes her too even though he's always charming up everything with a pair of boobs.

"So go over and talk to him"

"And leave you here? No way!"

"I'll be fine" I reply as I quickly poor my drink down my throat "You'll find me on the dance floor in the next room if you need me!"

Dancing. Sigh. I haven't done that in ages. The DJ's playing everything from Prodigy and Pendulum to Amy Winehouse and Duffy. Dancing is all what's on my mind for once. I love it, I feel so free, so lifted. All my troubles disappear and there's just me and loads of other people going wild.

But soon I'm no longer alone.

"Good evening"

I turn around and find a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking at me. The first thought that pops up into my head is 'fairytale prince'. But then I see his massive angel wings on his back. Awesome, this guy can probably fly.

"I don't think I've seen you before have I? My name's Warren by the way, but everyone calls me Angel"

He sticks out his hand. I'm quite dazzled for a moment. I've only been here for 5 minutes.

"Sorry" I mumble quickly as I take his hands to shake it "No you have not, I'm kinda new to this whole scene. My name's Phoebe" I smile at him as he takes me hand, bringing it to his mouth for a very old fashion kiss.

"Enchanted" he replies, never breaking eye contact.

At least he seems nice. Decent even. But he has no facial hair… ugh men without facial hair.

_Boring_. My wolf yawns.

"Phoebe, lovely to meet you. Wanna join me at the bar for a drink?"

"Uuuuuhm, Sure… why not"

I nervously look around me as we make our way to the bar. I smelled Victor the moment I walked into this place and I'll be damned if I'm gonna be responsible for the death of this perfectly nice gentleman.

"So Phoebe, what is it you do in real life when you're not going to a bar turning heads and making my heart race?"

I smile shyly.

What a charmer.

"Well, I'm a vet, and I teach biology at Xaviers school for gifted youngsters. Do you know it?"

"I do. I went there myself actually but I would remember if I had a biology teacher like you. Cheers" he replies as he hands me a drink.

After talking for a while I feel more comfortable around this guy. He's actually nice and it was uncalled for to keep my guard up around him. He seems genuine. He's funny, good looking and it seems he is perfect 'mate' material.

And yet I feel absolutely nothing when I look into those bright blue eyes. Not a single spark of arousal or interest.

Fucking feral bullshit.

"So uhm Phoebe, I don't mean to be… too forward but I was hoping we could… perhaps… uhm... Maybe I could call on you after the weekend? Like… go for lunch?"

I'm startled for a minute. Even though I should've known this was coming… He's not here to have a casual chat and become my 'bro-friend'.

_Say yes! Say 'yes' for crying out loud!_

But before I can even answer, his eyes leave me and fill themselves with a mix of confusion and fear. I can smell it. And I smell something else, that all too familiar appealing scent again.

The man behind me...

Must he spoil everything for me?!

"Suggest something like that again, and I'll rip off your wings little boy"

Creed.

"Excuse me?" Warren asks in confusion.

"She's _mine" _he growls "Now fuck off before I tear ya head off"

"Mister, I don't know who you are but I don't think you should…"

I quickly put my hand on Warrens chest "Warren, why don't you give me a call after the weekend and I'll handle this"

He looks up at Victor and back at me with an unsure look in his slightly fearful eyes.

"You sure Phoebe?"

"Yeah, this man is an acquaintance and he forgot to take his medication. I'll handle this"

"Okay then. I'll give you a call and see you next week?"

I smile and nod politely at him.

Warren leaves quickly before I even have the chance to apologize for Victor's behavior.

For fuck sake! This man is making my bloody social life impossible!

I turn around and hiss at him "Are you fucking insane?! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

_Besides all the obvious…_

"He was hitting on you" Victor hisses.

"Yes I could see that thank you very much captain Hindsight!"

"He should be thankful I let him walk outta here. I don't appreciate people trying to take what's _mine_"

"YOU ARE OUTTA YOUR FUCKING HEAD VICTOR CREED! I was just having a drink with the guy! Trying to make friends and shit!"

"Friends my ass! You were dancing sexy! And it provoked him!"

"So what!? Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?!"

"I'm your mate! Everything you do is my business! And I am trying to look out for you but you're making it impossible you stubborn litte..."

"Stubborn little what?! Mhm?! Bitch? Cunt? What Victor?!"

He growls at me and pushes me back against the bar, pressing his full weight against me and hissing down my ear.

"Why are you so fucking difficult Phoebe?!"

"Why are you so fucking jealous Victor?!"

_Why is his anger turning me on?_

"I told you already… I'm trying to look out for you… There's another feral…"

"Oh please!" I interrupt him without listening "Save it! You are not the boss of me, you have no say in what I do Victor! So go home and ruin someone else's life! That is: if you even have a home to go to!"

I push him off me, turn around and storm off. But after about 5 seconds the guilt kicks in. That last bit I said about him having no home… that was really mean… Especially after what Remy told me about Victor's childhood. I really really really shouldn't have said that.

Sure, he's a jealous son of a bitch but he probably has some feelings hidden deep down inside of him and it's not my style to go around hurting people.

Great, now the bastard made me feel guilty and I need to apologize.

Fucking perfect.

I'm suffering some serious judgment issues.

I turn around and walk back to the bar but he's gone already. He left, gone outside, I can smell it. Probably went back to the facility. Warren's nowhere to be seen either.

Fine. I'll sleep it off and maybe apologize in the morning. I might as well go now cuz I definitely don't feel up for this whole party thing any more. I order one more drink and poor it down after which I tell Rogue I'm leaving and make Remy promise to get her home safely.

I quickly make my way outside, in need of fresh air. I'm not feeling well. This is strange, I didn't have any alcohol so that can't be it. I didn't use my powers so it cannot be another body shut down either.

Still, I feel dizzy and really weak all of a sudden. I push open the door and breathe in the fresh air.

It doesn't help. My head continues to spin and my knees are bucking beneath me. It must the fight with Victor. He's upset me. This is his fault too.

It makes me laugh, realizing how I manage to blame him for every little incident in my life lately, no matter how farfetched.

Phew, this is not good. I reach for a car and lean against it in order to stay on my feet. I must be coming down with something. No that doesn't make sense. Ferals don't just get sick. Their immune system is too excellent.

_Ferals…_

That's it! This must be my last feral cycle… I'm entering the 5th and last cycle before I am full feral. This is exactly like the other 4 times: fever, dizziness, weakness, headaches. After this I'll be a proper feral.

But damn this body got some poor timing!

"Why hello there" A raspy voice greets me.

Instinctively I know this is not someone who's gonna help me.

"Are you lost little lady? You don't look too good"

"I'm fine thank you"

As I breathe in the strange feral's scent, Hank's warning words come to mind again: _I cannot press enough how much I want you to stay away from other male ferals. The male feral would usually take advantage of her after which he leaves her to die._

Oh crap, this guy is feral and unlike me, he has perfect timing.

He's creeping closer to me "Why don't you and I take a nice little walk into this alley"

Before I can even protest he's dragging me by my arm into a dark corner.

I can hear my own voice sounding distinctive. Saying no, begging even. My claws won't expand. I try so hard but nothing happens.

I can feel his hands feeling up on me roughly. I try speaking again, louder this time.

"Stop it!"

He ignores my pleas and cut's one of the straps of my dress.

I've got my voice back slightly.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

I try to push him off.

But he doesn't respond and suddenly I feel his nails digging into my shoulder as I screech in pain.

My legs are being pushed apart and his claws dig into the soft flesh. I can smell my own blood now.

"This must be my lucky night… catching a weak little wolf like you"

This is not gonna end well for me. I try to use my telepathy but my mind is all blurred up.

When I notice the telepathy isn't working either, panic finally strikes.

Ultimate fear kicks in and I realize I'm dead scared.

I try to bite him, claw at him, stomp him. With everything I have but it isn't much. I think I managed to kick him in the groin because I hear his raspy voice roaring in pain.

I quickly push him off me and run away, back towards the car park.

Struggling, I make it a few feet before I am tackled to the ground. Flat on my face.

"You fucking bitch!" his fist meets my face "I'll teach you"

He drags me back into that dark corner I tried so desperately to get out of.

Once more, I feel his disgusting hands running all over me. Clawing at my dress.

His weight is pressing down on me and I'm starting to lose all hope of getting out.

Never have I felt this helpless, this scared. My powers are there but I can't seem to reach them.

I don't remember being ever this scared. Not even when Magneto had me locked up.

This is a new sort of fear. I am not familiar with this fear where I am completely and utterly helpless. Where in anyone can do what they want with this useless body.

I'm falling and there's no one to catch me.

_Where is he?_

There's only one name to scream.

Only one person who might sense me.

I inhale sharply and cry out as loud as I can;

"VICTOR!"

The sound seems to come from far away and yet from my mouth.

The next five seconds everything happens so fast. I can hardly make out what happens first and when it ends.

The other feral is violently being pulled off me and smashed against a wall. The cracking of bones is all I hear as I crawl back against a container.

Hiding like a frightened little girl. Hiding like I did when I was 6.

But this time: _He_ is there.

Thank... him.

The creepy black coat. I've never been more glad to see it.

The sounds of him roaring and growling are scaring me also. I've never heard him being this violent and raging. Almost as if he lost all sanity.

His claws are tearing into the guys body.

One second I see him holding the other feral by the neck against the wall. And next thing he bites down and tears the head off.

The limp body drops to the floor as the head rolls on for a few feet...

Blood everywhere…

Holy shit…

I'm panting heavily as he turns around to look at me. He has blood all over him. Dripping from the corners of his mouth down to his chin and neck.

His eyes are blazing with anger.

I swallow hard.

For a moment I'm afraid of what he will do next. To me…

But as I realize how foolish those thoughts are, he takes off his coat and walks towards me.

"Put this on" he commands as he pulls me to my feet almost gently.

"Can you walk?"

"Yah" I answer him quickly, my voice almost inaudible.

"He put something in your drink"

I look over my shoulder at the massacre Victor created. The attacker was obviously feral, but no longer.

He is completely decapitated and his organs are somewhat spread throughout the alley.

Victor notices me staring at the dead body and grabs my shoulders to turn me around. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yah, just… just a little… off"

He nods "Where's your car?"

* * *

**AN: Some of you have requested more violence and an attack by another feral. Hope this is what you wanted and hope you like :-D I know it's cheesy to bring her in rape danger and have Victor protect her but I really like it when Victor is all… protective and murderous.  
*calls her shrink for an emergency session***


	17. Chapter 17: Do I speak fucking Chinese?

During the ride home, I fall asleep in the seat next to him after some minutes of awkward silence. I can feel I'm burning up and shivering all over. Well at least this will be my last cycle so that's kind of a reassurance. He doesn't say a word to me, just steps on the gas and drives. Way too fast… I can still smell his anger and I wonder if it's meant for me or the guy he just killed. Or both.

When we reach the facility I hardly notice how I'm being carried inside. But it feels nice. Warm and secure so I am not ready to open my eyes yet.

I feel the fabric of his coat around me and as he puts me down on my bed, I groggily open up my eyes.

"Thank you" I manage to whisper, my pride shattering to a thousand pieces.

He mumbles something as he reaches for the glass of water.

"Drink this"

It's not an offer, it's a command.

My wolf mewls in humility as I take a few zips of water.

When I move to put the glass back on the cabinet, he stops me:

"All of it"

This is not a good time to argue with this huge feral man. Besides, he's right, I need to wash those drugs out of my system and the fever is making me thirsty as hell. So I drink all of it and put the glass back on the cabinet.

"Stay here" he grumbles as he turns around to exit my room.

As I lean back into the pillows, I sigh at myself. What was I thinking?! Do I think I'm some kind of invincible mutant to go out alone in the middle of the night? In a dress like this? Or what's left of it…

When did I become this irresponsible or did I just want to fight Victor on everything to proof some kind of immature point? You're not a fucking teenager Phoebe so stop acting like one. By Christ, I annoy myself sometimes.

I slowly rub my temples and try to figure out why I am so annoyingly stubborn. I have several things to apologize for so… let's get this show on the road.

_Maybe you should sleep with him, then he won't be as angry…_

No, he'll find a way to be angry. Besides: that's cheap Phoebe! Shame on you!

"How you feeling?" Is the first thing he asks when he comes back, closing the door and placing a can of water next to me.

"Apart from the fever: Alright now I guess"

"Well… In that case: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING PHOEBE!?"

I knew this was coming. He's raging with anger and his wrath is to be released on me.

"WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL? GOING OUT THERE… ALONE!? AND WHERE THE HELL WAS YOUR LIFE SUCKING FRIEND?! I TOLD YOU THERE WAS ANOTHER FERAL. DO I SPEAK FUCKING CHINESE?!"

He's absolutely mad with rage while his angry scents fill up the room as he paces from the wall to my bed and back.

I kinda wonder if he _does _speak Chinese… Might not be the right time to ask though…

Part of me wants to yell back at him, tell him not to speak to me like this, point out once more how I am not his property. How he's not my father and that I'm a grown woman.

But I can't. I stay quiet throughout his entire rant. Feeling like a child being scolded.

What he did for me tonight… No one ever did that.

And more importantly: he's right.

I can still smell his rage as he stands in front of me, waiting for me to answer.

"YOU AND YOUR FRIEND SHOULD'VE STUCK TOGETHER! YOU GOT ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FERAL PIECE OF SHIT TRIED TO DO TO YOU?"

"I think so…"

Wow my voice is meek. And his is still roaring all over the place.

Even my inner wolf bows her head in submission instead of growling back.

"IF I WASN'T THERE! HE WOULD'VE… FUCK!"

I shrink as he smashes his fist into the wall and turns around, facing me with infuriated eyes. He's panting heavily.

He didn't finish his sentence but I know where he was going with that.

"It was stupid okay, I'm sorry"

He continues to pace around my room like a mad man, running his hands through his hair wildly and breathing heavily.

I slowly get off the bed as I wrap myself tightly in his coat. Hesitantly I make my way over to him, biting my lip in anxiety as I take his hand in mine. He stops his pace and turns around to me, locking my eyes with his piercing angry gaze.

"Victor… Don't be angry... please? It was stupid and I didn't expect my last cycle would kick in tonight. I've never gone out like that. You're right okay? I didn't think about the dangers and…"

I notice how he significantly relaxes when I tell him he's right. Should keep that little trick in the back of my head.

"It won't happen again, I promise. And I'm really glad you were there… Thank you" I slightly smile up at him with pleading eyes.

Sighing deeply, he frowns as he removes a few strings of hair from my face, moving them behind my ear.

I see his lips twitch a little as a small grin appears on his face.

Good.

He places his hands around my upper arms and pulls me closer to him.

"You look cute in my coat… For fuck sake… It's difficult to be angry with you now"

"Really? You were doing a pretty good job"

I take his hand in mine. "Come with me please?" I say as I lead him to the bathroom.

I make him sit down on the side of the tub as I take his hand in mine.

I sigh and frown at the look of his hand "Your hand is filled with splinters from my wall"

"It will heal"

"But my wall won't" I reply mischievously.

"I'll fix it tomorrow"

The wounds healed immediately but the splinters won't take themselves out.  
So I take out the huge splinters one by one, occasionally looking up to see if shows any signs of pain.

Nothing.

Come one. Surely this must hurt… not even a little? Not even a flinch of pain? Pfff. He's just being mister bad-ass Alpha feral.

"Bet you won't do that again" I try and taunt him a little with a mischievous smirk.

He brings his face dangerously close to mine, flashing his canines and growling softly.

"Pull another stunt like that and I'll break down this entire building, including your walls"

Seems legit.

After I've taken out all the splinters, I take a washing cloth and start cleaning off the blood on his face.

"Why did you bite him the way you did?"

"I wanted him to die painfully. Preferably very slow but I couldn't control myself"

"Why?"

"Because he hurt my mate, he tried to… So I wanted to rip him to shreds. Even 200 year old ferals lose control now and then"

"How did you know how to kill him? Hank told me ferals are hard to kill"

"Well kitten, I always thought it was a myth, but you might kill a feral by decapitation. Guess it was no myth. But you and I are harder to kill, because we're class 5. Which is rare. That punk was only a class 2"

"But then how did he…"

"He put several sedatives in your drink and got lucky with the timing of your last cycle. He was there to rape you Phoebe. Then he would've left you there to possibly die. Young ferals are very vulnerable during their cycle"

I linger with the cloth on his face for a moment when he uses the word 'rape'. I remember when I thought Victor was going to rape me. It's strange cuz… he could have… quite easily that night when he took me. And I could smell he wanted to. But he didn't. Why? He's had his share of murdering, pillaging and probably raping… Why not me?

"Feral mates don't hurt each other Phoebe" he answers my unspoken question as if he can guess my thoughts by staring into my eyes.

"You're the only person on this planet who's save from me" he grins at me as he swats my behind.

"Save? I doubt that very much mister Creed" I reply mockingly. He chuckles but his eyes darken when I say his name. I like that I make him laugh. I never see him actually laugh all that much.

I put down the blooded cloth and look at the result.

Well at least he doesn't look like he just had a life dinner course with Count Dracula.

"Victor… I… I'm really sorry about what I said at the club… that you don't have a home and all. It was very cruel"

He shrugs "It's true"

"No Victor. It isn't. And I'm sorry for saying it"

"It's fine"

"I'm not usually that mean. You bring out the best in me mister Creed"

He grins at my reply as I smile and touch his mutton chops. "You're all cleaned up now. Well, around your face anyway"

"Kitten…"

"Mhm?"

"You shouldn't call me 'mister Creed' right now"

"I know, I'm sorry, you just totally saved my ass and here I am: creating distance… it's not very nice and…"

He shakes his head and grips my chin, silencing me and making me look at him.

"No little kitten… whenever you call me that… it practically makes my cock burst through my pants"

Woops. Didn't expect that to have that kinda power. My cheeks burn up some more thanks to his blunt words. I try hard to resist the urge to look down and see if he spoke the truth.

"Uhm… sorry" I stammer as I nervously look away "I'll do my best… _mister Creed_"

Now that, I did on purpose. And I can instantly smell the effect.

He growls in response, squeezing my upper arms, careful not to impale them.

He doesn't move his face this time.

But I do. I move my face closer to his, my eyes focused on his lips. I want to kiss him. I want to feel his lips on mine. I softly brush against them as I notice the feeling of his arms gliding around my waist. He pulls me closer and I hear a soft purr coming for inside. Mine or his? I have no clue.

My hand is still on his cheek, stroking the facial hair, when my lips meet his again. I realize it was me who moved closer to him and not the other way around. I'm moving slowly though. Taking in the feeling of his lips on my own. He follows my rhythm. Kissing me gently, entering my mouth with his tongue slowly. I'm hesitant at first but give in anyway. I want it. Scratch that: I need it. And soon it's just not enough. The kiss is too gentle, I want more.

I slide my arms around his neck, attempting to move him closer to me but I'm already flush against him. He deepens the kiss and our breathing becomes more ragged. Squeezing my waist I can feel his other hand moving down my back, pressing me against him. His nails carve through the back off my dress, tearing it open and leaving my back exposed for his hands to roam all over it.

Instinctively I move my right leg up to his waist and he immediately reaches for it, pulling me into his lab to straddle him.

_O yes… 'mister Creed' spoke the truth alright…_

I feel his hand entangling my hair as he kisses me even harder. His tongue sending tingles down to my lower stomach area, teasing my lower lip, sucking on it, his fangs slightly scratching it as we both become more forceful. My inner wolf is practically roaring to let him submit me to him. Liquid pools of heat force me to realize how badly I want this man, this half wolf, to claim me.

_Damn… I want to feel him buried deep inside me now…_

He pulls back, breathing heavily, his eyes dark and staring into me intensely.

"Stop this" he growls "You're burning up kitten and not in a good way, I'm putting you to bed" he whispers against my lips as he quickly scoops me up and exits the bathroom towards my bed.

I'm surprised by the loss of his psychical contact.

Damn him and his control. Damn them all to hell!

"Because of this cycle; You're weak right now kitten… we must be careful, I was gonna rip you to shreads just there"

"Blurgh, I feel super useless being all weak and powerless"

"Oh you're useful for something already, but I'd like to enjoy you a bit longer than one minute. I'm supposed to protect you, not kill you. But don't worry baby, in two days you'll be full feral"

"What happens after my last cycle? I mean, what's the difference with my current feral state?"

"Well… You'll be full feral, stronger in every way, even better scents."

He places me down on the bed and leans over me, his hand clipping my chin "And when you're full feral you have no chance in hell resisting the attraction of your feral mate. Soon you'll be breaking down my door kitten" he grins mischievously.

Instantly my eyes widen in surprise, surely he's joking… I'm already restraining myself every single night, with everything I have, from knocking on that door.

Thanks to my pride, which knows no limits, I'm still able to give him blue balls. But not because my body can't stand to be around him… Because I know damn well what my inner wolf wants to let him do to me whenever I run into him.

"You… You're joking right? I mean… you… you're not serious… are you?"

"Is that a nervous tremble I hear in your voice?" his semi-evil smirk is back "You'll see kitten" he winks.

I take off his coat, hand it to him and pull the covers over me. Just as he stand up to leave, I quickly grasp for his hand.

"Don't go" my voice is almost inaudible. "Please… stay?"

After what happened tonight, I really don't want to be alone. He turns his head and looks at my hand on his. I wish I could read his mind. I wish I knew what to say to make him stay, just for tonight.

I move over to the other side of the bed, hoping he gets the hint. Which of course he does. His eyes shoot up to meet mine, his surprised gaze meeting my sad eyes. I look at him with pleading eyes, waiting what he'll do. Will he leave?

He leans over to take off his shoes and I finally let go of the breath I'm holding inside. Thank God I don't have to be alone tonight. I'm still shaken up over the incident which I brought upon myself.

He lies down beside me and protectively wraps his arms around me. Or maybe more possessively than protectively, but either way works for me right now. I nuzzle against his chest as his head is resting above mine. Slowly and gently his hand is stroking my hair. I can finally close my eyes without the images of tonight making me go over it again and again.

"Kitten" he softly whispers after sometime "I can't stay"

My eyes shoot up to look at him "Why not?" I gasp.

"Because you're really vulnerable right now and… I have a throbbing hard-on baby"

"But... Why?"

He snickers. "You know _why _you little minx. Because I'm lying here, with you, in a bed. Your dress is ripped, you're half naked and I can smell you're in heat. Need I say more?"

"But… but I don't mind, it will go away if I lie really still right? Or maybe when I fall asleep? I will put on more clothes!"

He chuckles again

"What so funny?!" I ask in confusion and a little bit agitated perhaps.

"You are. Curse you Phoebe, you haven't got the slightest clue about the effect you have on me. You're so young and it's cute. Your smell is so fucking intoxicating, I can't stay away from you. Everything about you drives me fucking mental, your hair, your skin, your lips and damn these big green deer eyes" he whispers as he runs his thumbs across my cheek.

But he's wrong. I do have a clue. I experience exactly the same. Especially after the bathroom scene we just had.

So this gets even worse after my last cycle? Holy fuck…

"So you're leaving then?"

"I have to kitten, just for the night. If I stay… I'll lose control and believe me: I want that more than anything. But I have enough sense to know it can't be tonight. You're very sick and if I take you here and now, you won't like it and you might die from it. So no way"

"Oh" I can't hide the sadness in my voice. I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't be alone tonight. But no, I don't want any funny business either.

_Yes you do! And you'll die a very happy death…_

He closes his eyes and kisses my hair, I hear him breath in deeply while his thumb strokes my mouth.

"I'll stay until you're asleep kitten. But know this: as soon as your feral cycle is over… _You. Are. Mine_. I'm done waiting, pretending to be patient until you are okay with the idea of a mate. And when I'm destroying your innocence, your… _purity_; I'll enjoy every scream of pain, every plea for mercy coming over these perfectly plump lips"

"You're scaring me Victor…"

"Good"

That was a total lie. I'm not scared. Fuck that.

I smile against his chest and inhale his scent once more. Until I'm asleep then, that's good enough for now.

"Thank you Victor" I reply as I nuzzle back against his chest and relax under his touch.

"If you have a nightmare, I'll be here in 2 seconds"

"How will you know though?"

"Mate thing. I'll know. Trust me"

Okay, I'm content with that. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep with a sense of secureness inside. And when I wake up the next morning, he kept his word: I'm alone again.

I wonder if last night has been a really bad and really good dream at the same time. But the note on my cabinet, answers my question:

_Kitten,_

_Just accept the fact that we're mates. I could've stayed if you did. Let me know when you're ready to get over your immature self. And when you do, you know where to find me. In the meantime: don't do anything stupid like last night. I'll be around, but I won't be as nice next time._

_Victor._

* * *

"Phoebe?" Logan knocks on my door and enters without permission. I quickly hide Victor's note under my pillow. He moves towards me quite uncomfortably "We need you downstairs kid. There's someone here to see you"

"Who?"

"…"

"Logan? Who is it…" I ask sharply.

I can smell his discomfort so he might as well fess up.

"Magneto"

* * *

_Look at her goddamnit. Resting all peacefully against me. Not afraid at all. And that's the strangest thing._  
_If I didn't know any better I'd say she's too fucking innocent to be mine._

_She's definitely a hand full I'll give her that. Why couldn't she just obey me and NOT go to that fucking club?!_

_And then that feral piece of shit... with his hands all over her... I wish I could go back and kill him all over. Make it nice and slow._

_Just wait till she finds out why I was so late rescuing her... maybe she'll finally turn away from me when she finds out..._


	18. Chapter 18: A visit from an old 'friend'

**Good and bad news!  
Bad: updates will be a little slower (but not a lot lol because I'm a big FF addict…) The semester has begun again. Yay for me because I love my books and studying.  
Good: we are almost (but not quite yet) at the part which you're all waiting for when you filtered stories by ''rated M'' -) *cough* perverts *cough*  
**

* * *

"We need you downstairs kid. There's someone here to see you"

"Who?"

"…"

"Logan? Who is it…" I ask sharply.

I can smell his discomfort so he might as well fess up.

"Magneto"

"WHAT!? What the hell does he want?!"

And the award for most sickening joke of the century goes to … *drums* James Logan Howlett…

"No clue kiddo. Ya coming?"

"Hell yeah. I'll be down in five. Just gimme some time to get dressed"

"I'll wait outside ya room"

Within minutes I've brushed my teeth, my hair and quickly put on my only pair of dark jeans and a strapless black top. I'll show my scars this way but I don't care, they're a part of me.

It's who I am and who I am is no one to be ashamed of.

I wonder what the old man wants me for this time.

Nothing to be scared of Phoebe, you're surrounded by people who love and protect you.

Nothing to be scared of.

I'm perfectly safe.

Right?

As Logan and I make our way towards Charles's office, I notice I'm quite nervous. Or maybe it's just the fever playing mind tricks on me. This stupid feral cycle thing better be over with soon.

"Phoebe" professor X welcomes me in a soothing voice "Thank you for coming and my apology for not letting you know myself. Please take a seat though"

"I'd rather stand professor"

"Yes" an unwelcoming, sneering, voice is coming from behind me "That is exactly what I told him" Magneto speaks up as I turn around to find him standing next to the desk "I guess the apple really doesn't…"

"What do you want Erik?" I snap at him.

He takes a step towards me and I instantly feel Victor moving closer to me, his hand reaching for my right arm.

Erik smirks evilly "Such a sight to behold you two…" he sarcastically states "Mister Creed, just so you know: I'd be more than happy to take you back into the Brotherhood as soon as this… 'little whim'…. is over"

Victor just growls in response, not leaving my side and holding on to my arm. I wonder who'd win if they would go for one another… I'd put my money on Victor. But I really don't wanna find out. I feel safe enough with him behind me and I don't want him to attack Erik. He's simply not worth it. But I can smell Victor is very willing to go for his throat. Or any other body part with enough meat on it.

Erik turns back to me again "I have to say my dear: you don't look all that healthy. Last feral cycle kicking in nevertheless? Even after all my work to prevent it, you're still turning full feral? Such a shame… Such a waste… don't you agree?"

Now it's my turn to growl in anger.

"I'm perfectly content with who I am Erik, you're the last person on this planet who's approval I need"

"Why don't you tell Phoebe what you're here for Erik" professor X breaks us up.

"Very well then. You have something which belongs to me Lynx. I'd like it back"

Now I'm confused and even angrier since he used my mutant name "What are you talking about?"

"The diamonds of course. I would very much like them back my dear. They belong to me and you simply have no right to keep them"

This is unbelievable… my life just keeps getting better and better.

"Are you for fucking real?! You came all this way for those fucking diamonds?! Well you're not getting them. I'd like to see them as… damage restitution. They are MY diamonds"

Venom is practically dripping from my voice.

He just smirks and cocks his head "I'd really like them back dearest, some of them were gifts to Mystique and therefore have emotional value to me"

Mystique... yeah he must be pretty upset that I killed his little girlfriend.

Suddenly I hear the professor speaking in my head:

_Phoebe. If this is all it takes to get rid of Erik, I ask you to bring those diamonds and give them back. I want no danger for the children in this school. The diamonds mean nothing to you and he will leave if you simply hand them over. Please make the mature decision here._

"Fine" I snap through clenched teeth "I'll get them"

* * *

I'm surprised the door didn't burst out after I slammed it with as much force as I possibly could. I guess this facility if pretty much 'angry mutant proof'.

So I did as the professor asked me, he was right anyway: I gave back those bloody diamonds, or at least what was left of them. Magneto left and I stormed up to my room like an angry teenager in a tantrum. I really should fix my temper some day.

Darwin shoots up from the bed and hisses at me.

"O don't you start with me also missy!" I point one finger at her in disapproval "You're the only animal around here with a decent life so excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me for waking you up your majesty!"

Blatantly she ignores my tantrum, snakes closer and starts purring against my leg. Damn it, she's trying to comfort me, the little sweetheart. My conscious spikes me with guilt as I gently pick her up from the floor.

"I'm sorry baby. It's not your fault" I sooth her as I nuzzle our noses together "It's all the other animals around here who get me in trouble. If it weren't for them, you and me would live happily ever after somewhere far away from here. Like Alaska where it's cold and snowy. But then again I guess that wouldn't be the best climate for your nakedness now would it? Canada then? Canada okay with you?"

I sigh dramatically as Darwin purrs against my neck "Sorry for scaring you little one, you know I love you, you're the only trustworthy cat for me"

I didn't notice Victor sneaking up behind me until he scoffs loudly "Are you talking to your cat? And what's with that frail shit about love?"

I quickly put Darwin down on the floor and give Victor an angry glare "First off all: I don't _do _love… and I do not use that 'L-word', that's disgusting Creed. And yes, I do talk to my cat. I talk to you don't I?"

I cross my arms in front of me and give him a challenging look.

"Fair enough" he simply answers.

"What do you want Creed?"

He cocks his head to one side, smirking.

"Why are you angry with me?"

"This!" I violently wave my arms around "This is all your fault Creed!"

He narrows his eyes and moves closer to me "How exactly... is this my fault Phoebe…"

"Five years ago, when I escaped from YOUR facility, I thought I was done with Magneto in my life. I thought it would be the last time I ever had to look upon that ugly wrinkly face again… and YOU… brought him back into my life because you're stupid enough to work for a maniac like him!"

I'm not even surprised when he violently grabs my arms and locks me between the wall and his body. It's becoming a routine really.

"It's not _my_ facility! I was never part of the Brotherhood! I'm not part of anything. I'm an assassin, a cold blooded killer and Magneto paid me well. I didn't know about you kitten! I curse the day that I decided to hunt after Logan instead of coming straight back to that place where I would have found you perfectly in time before they could torture you to insanity!"

_Hey! I'm not insane…_

But before I can protest my so called insanity, he continues;

"But there's nothing I can do about it now for fucks sake! If I knew…, I would have come for you! I would have torn the place apart, killed each and every one of em, picked you up and taken you straight home with me. If there's anyone to blame, blame Jimmy"

Is he serious? I'm about to go hysteric on him.

"How the hell is it Logan's fault?!"

"You were 17 Phoebe! He was your father, you were his cub! He should've protected you like a real feral would have! When Jimmy was little… it was ME who never left his side and protected him. I was his caretaker as it should be! So don't you talk to me about the wonderful father he was because he fucked up in every way possible! Instead of caring for you, he was too busy chasing after Magneto and me!"

"Which brings me right back to the point where it's your fault Creed!"

He roars wildly.

"FOR FUCK SAKE! Are you always like this?! If you really want someone to blame… blame your REAL father who just left with your little shinies..."

My eyes shoot up to meet his angry gaze.

He knows? How the hell does he know…

"Yeah... I know. You think I'm stupid kitten?! I suspected this for a while now and I could smell it instantly when the old man walked in"

I feel his grip loosen on my arms significantly. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks in a softer voice.

When I don't immediately answer, he slowly places one hand beneath my chin, raising my head to look at him. His unexpected gentleness forces me to answer him.

"It's… he's not… it's not something I'm very proud of Victor"

I take a deep breath and gather the guts to look at him "Erik hates ferals more than anything, because of me… he wanted me to be like my mom and him. A telepath. Some kind of really strong mentally capable mutant, but I wasn't one. Instead I came out with tiny claws and sharp canines… He tried the whole father thing for a few years… he really did… But then some stuff happened and he wanted to get rid of me. My mom wouldn't let him and we ran. Then I saw it… How they finished her…. Him and Mystique… I was scared so I ran... Like a coward..."

"You're not a coward Phoebe. You were a cub"

"Whatever, it's in the past now anyway"

He gives me a questioning look.

"How are you feral when they are not?"

"I guess they were both carriers of the feral gene. It was the biggest disappointment of his life. After me they weren't capable of having more children. I destroyed the womb and she had no healing factor"

"And why didn't you tell me?"

Now I'm annoyed again.

And we all know I'm a very unreasonable person when angry.

"Victor, we do not exactly have some sort of relationship where we confide in one another. Even better: We don't have _any_ kind of relationship. So basically, I don't owe you anything. And I definitely don't have to answer to you. Besides, aren't you only here to get in my pants?"

"Feral mates do more than fuck each other senseless baby, although that is definitely a big part of it" he grins and slowly starts caressing my waist and stomach area.

Fuck sake, could he have worse timing? My fever isn't even gone yet ...

His hands slowly find their way under my shirt "You're still a little feverish kitten, or perhaps it's the undeniable fire between us"

"Or perhaps it's my anger management issue that I only seem to have when you're around!" I hiss at him.

"How long do you plan on staying angry kitten? Cuz I really wanna get rid of all this useless clothing, put your feverish little body to bed and show you how a real feral protects his kin" he purrs against my neck as he trails down a path of soft bites along my neckline.

"Then again; you're so much more fun when you're angry"

With everything I have, I ignore the warm sensations which his bites are sending down my spine and forcefully push him off me.

"Screw you Victor! I'm about as angry with you as I could possibly be! I stand my ground: YOU brought Magneto back into my life and YOU worked for the biggest feral-hating-psycho in the world! If you had any self-respect you would never have chosen him as your employer just because he pays well and you love to kill! And now, thanks to you, he knows where I am and how to manipulate me. Also; he took MY fucking diamonds. Your fault!"

"That's what this is about? Your stupid little shinies?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. Did he just not hear anything I said except for that part?

"Sure!" I snap at him "It's all about the diamonds. Since I'm so obviously for sale: Get my diamonds back and I might just consider sleeping with you, asshole!"

Now I'm storming up to my room.

See? I really am a very unreasonable person…

* * *

_**That evening**_

"Hey guys" I greet Logan and Gambit in a turned-off danger room "Uhm… so… Has any of you seen Victor?"

Logan just shakes his head.

"Cheri, shouldn't you be in bed sweating out that fever? The Saber left this afternoon. He seemed upset. Angry as always. You give him blue balls again non?"

I grin at Gambit "Something like that. So you have no clue where he is? I kinda need him for something"

"Sorry kiddo" Logan finally joins the conversation "He left and I couldn't be arsed to inform about his whereabouts. Good riddance. If it's my lucky day, he might just accidentally get decapitated somewhere"

"Jeez, Logan. I'm just asking… Why do you always have to be so frikkin… argh! Never mind…"

Logan raises his eyebrow "What did I do?"

"Nothing okay, just leave it"

"No I aint gonna leave it" Logan angrily replies as he blocks my way "Ya sticking up for him now? Since when are you two buds? Are ya actually buying into this mate bullshit Phoebes? Thought ya were smarter than that kid"

"I just asked where he was okay?! I need a word with him. And yes, I am trying to figure out this mating thing. Cuz if it's true…"

"It's not true!" he angrily interrupts me "It's the biggest load off crap I've ever heard! And even if it is true: Creed's a murderer!"

"So are you. And so am I. Or is that part of your memory conveniently still a little blurry?"

Logan shakes his head "Why're ya on his side Phoebes… Ya gonna be choosing him as your mate or sumthing?"

"And what if I am?!"

"He's a sadist, murderer and assassin! And he will never stop being an assassin because he loves it too fucking much"

"But at least he was there!"

"I was here too!"

"No you weren't… not when it got rough Logan. Not when there was danger. He was there and you were nowhere to be found. AGAIN!"

Logan has no answer. I hurt him, to the core. And with the truth.

He lowers his eyes and mumbles an apology "I'm sorry Phoebes. I'll try harder kiddo"

I sigh and run my hands through my hair "I know. It's fine Logan. I'll see you later okay?"

I quickly turn around and make my way outta the danger room. But before I exit, Logan just has to deal the final blow.

"He used to work for Magneto Phoebes… he used to work for your father. The father who left ya, murdered your mother and used ya in mutant experiments. And that is where '_your mate' _went. To Magneto, who had a job offer"

That's bullshit. Victor wouldn't do that…

Would he?

To be honest, how well do I know this guy?

Well, either way: it's time to test mine and Hank's new invention. I run up to the lab to get it and rush out as fast as I can.

There is no time to lose so I get down on all fours and run, tracking Victor's scent on the way.

_"Phoebe"_

It's the professor. In my head.

_"Phoebe, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to see Magneto. Victor is there. I think he might be in danger professor"_

_"Don't go Phoebe. Wait for the X-team to suit up. We shall all go together"_

_"No. This is my fight professor. I'm not putting anyone else at risk"_

_"What will you do? Do you plan on killing him?"_

_"No. I promised I wouldn't kill again and I won't. But someone has to stop this maniac from hurting anyone ever again"_

For a moment the professor is silent as I continue to run through the forest, following my mates scent. He better not be dead. But I think I would be able to feel it if he was. I definitely sense that he's not in a safe place right now_._

_"Victor trained you well Phoebe. You're strong and in control of your wolf. Remember our training as well my dear. Do not let Magneto tempt you into letting go of the mental control you have managed to achieve"_

_"I won't professor"_

_"There is one last thing I need to tell you Phoebe. It's about Victor and it will shock you. But I need you to know about the man that you're putting your life at risk for"_

_"Just tell me"_

_"The night when you went out with Rogue, Victor killed a young man by the name of Warren Worthington. Sliced his throat and ripped out his heart"  
_


	19. Chapter 19: Family ties undone

**Perfect music for this chapter:**

**If I burn – Emilie Autumn**  
**Fight like a girl – Emilie Autumn**

_or if you're not into weird music:_

**Wade in the water – Eva Cassidy  
**

* * *

"You might as well stop trying mister Creed" Magneto taunted Victor as the male feral tried, with every strength he had, to get out of his chains "There is no way you could ever break these chains. I originally designed them for your younger brother. They are adamantium based and the collar around your neck… also adamantium. But with a little surprise which I will enlighten you about at a later time"

"What do you want Erik?" Victor snarled down at him.

"We are waiting for our special guest to arrive"

"Who…"

"Phoebe of course. Or as I named her when she was born: 'Lynx'. That is what this is all about… luring her in. I knew you would come… you are so predictable mister Creed. And so is she, but then again I know my own creation better than anything. Because now that I have you here… she will be here in no time"

"You're a fool old man, if you honestly think she'll come for me"

"Like said: I know my own creation mister Creed" Erik simply answered "She will come… very soon even"

"Maybe you should have kidnapped that damned cat of hers" Victor growled back at him.

"Mister Creed… you underestimate your own charms" Erik smugly replied "Phoebe is not half as heartless as her father. And with that I am referring to myself and not the runt that raised her"

"I've known men like you. Hell, I've killed men like you. You are no father"

"Ah yes, I guess you and Phoebe's past show some similarities do they not? I guess you were bound to attract one another at some unfortunate point in life: Both feral… both terrible attitude problems… and also both with father's who want nothing to do with them for legitimate reasons. Can you really blame us? You see… Ferals are animals… They are as inferior as humans. If not worse"

"F'you hate ferals so much, why hire me to do ya dirty work?" Victor growled.

"You are an infamous killer mister Creed. You hunt and kill without remorse, leaving no tracks. You are the best at what you do and I only want the best"

"Phoebe is one of the strongest, most capable, mutant alive so why wasn't she good enough for you?"

"My daughter…" Erik sighed and stared at the ground with a remorseful look on his face "Should never have been a feral… I am one of the strongest mutants alive, I chose her mother because she was a strong and competent telepath… And yet, the creature she gave birth to was… nothing but a primate… A step back in evolution, if not two. She destroyed her mother's womb before she was even born, leaving us without the chance of another, actually capable, child"

"MY KITTEN IS AS CAPABLE AS THEY COME!" Victor roared wildly in anger, trying to break the adamantium chains without success.

Erik just raised his eyebrows at Victor and smirked "She will be. As soon as she gets here"

Victor narrowed his eyes in suspicion "What's your plan Erik?"

"She will be the greatest experiment of my life. I will change her. Into something she should have been. This time it will work and when I'm done, and she is no longer feral, she won't feel any sort of attraction to you. Therefore I will get rid of you for her. Or perhaps I will let her kill you. It will be my Christmas gift to her"

Victor grinned widely "Your stupidity has turned into insanity Erik. You are an insect compared to her. You manipulate metal, but who the fuck cares? She manipulates basically anything with her level of telepathy. On your next encounter you will be nothing more than a crippled rabbit for her wolf to play with before turning it into her dinner"

"Like I said mister Creed. _You _are my weapon, not I. There will be no fun and games when she arrives"

Victor scoffed "I'll tell you again old man: she won't come, not for me. You're a fool"

* * *

I try and peek through the opening of his underground base. It's a big room, seems to be some kind of laboratory but in a wrecked state. I can see Victor chained up in some kind of stainless steel bonds. It reminds me of the prison they used to keep The Juggernaut in, saw it on the news once… They are huge and I cannot imagine anyone being able to break outta there. My inner wolf is raging but I keep her under control. I try and enter as quietly as I can. But I guess my 'father' was expecting me.

"Such a lovely Christmas night to meet up with my favorite daughter"

"Sup dad? Killed any family members recently?"

"Oh Phoebe, don't be like that. Not on Christmas eve. It's snowing outside and this setting is quite beautiful don't you agree?"

"Yup, the only thing missing are your guts smeared all over the place"

I instantly try and enter his mind but I bump into some kind of invisible wall, holding me back. He smirks and taps his stupid metal helmet.

_Bucket head…_

"This keeps leeches like you and Charles out of my mind"

I look around me and start sniggering "For an evil genius who controls metal, you sure as hell are stupid enough to keep so many heavy non-metal objects around"

With a mere flick of my wrist I have several huge broken tiles fly towards him but he blocks them with a metal office closet.

Lame.

"I did not bring you here to fight my darling girl"

"That's funny. Cuz I brought me here to fight"

"My dear, but what of your clothes? You won't look half as lovely when you're covered in blood my dear"

"I think I look gorgeous when covered in blood"

And with that beautiful one-liner, all hell breaks loose. I remember what the professor told me and try to use my telepathy as little as possible. Erik though, makes use of his abilities, throwing every heavy metal object he can wrap his mind around, my way.

I manage to block them all, either by using feral strength and sometimes my telepathy when I have no other choice.

In the mean time I try and enter Victor's mind. I look his way, he's gazing right back at me. Looking very angrily at me for whatever reason. If anyone should be angry it's me!

_"Are you okay? Think loud, maybe I'll hear you"_

_"I hear ya, what the hell are you doing here Phoebe!?"_

I ignore his anger. He's always angry so why start to care now?

_"Awesome, I can hear you! How come I can hear your thoughts as well? Usually I can only enter someone else's mind or hear them when they are a telepath also!"_

_"Dunno kitten, mate thing?"_

He winks and I return it with a grin. Cheeky bastard.

I cat jump my way throughout the room, avoiding Erik's tricks. Finally I manage to bring him to the ground with a loud smack but before I know it, he's created some metal shield and it removes me from my upper hand position.

_"Looking good today mister Creed. Those chains suit you. Not sure if I wanna let you out after I'm done here"_

_"Stop joking around Phoebe, he has something set up in this room, I don't know it is, could be a trap"_

_"Oh settle down will you? Look at me kicking this guy's ass!"_

I bring it home by jumping over Erik, landing on his other side and kicking his legs out from under him.

_"You are losing focus and you're not remembering our training at all kitten…"_

_"Relax Yoda, I've got everything under control"_

I do indeed lose focus and a steel pipe whacks the back of my head and has me flying back against a wall.

_"Doesn't look like it from up here" _Victor snickers.

I hate it wen Victor's right. Ouch. I forgot about pain during my time as a badass full feral.

_"Will you just trust me for once? This is all part of the plan"_

I can hear him growl internally.

_"Why did you come here you little fool…"_

_"I needed a word with you Victor"_

_"We've had one, now leave! This was all his plan, for you to come here. He wants to do experiments on you again so go away and I'll handle this!"_

_"You don't look like you're handling anything mister Alpha Wolf. I can't just leave. I came here for you and you seem to be in such a dire position mister Creed. It would be improper of me to leave a damsel in distress. Soooo…. Need a hand?"_

Iron spikes pin me to the wall and I quickly tug them loose. Hurts like hell but I'll heal.

_"Mmmh, came here just for me uh?"_

He grins mischievously.

_"Yeah I don't see anyone else here worthy of my awesomeness"_

_"You must really enjoy my company then kitten, to come all this way"_

_"Enjoy your company? Perhaps... I might even like you a little"_

_"Hmm, You 'like' me now do you?"_

_"Just a little… I think you're a nice enough guy"_

_"A NICE GUY?! I'M NOT A NICE GUY!"_

His thoughts roar inside my head.

_"Yeah ya know… you're alright to hang out with and stuff. We're having fun now right?"_

As soon as Erik's distracted, I kick his feet from underneath him, grab his throat, squeeze it tight and hold him up against the wall behind him. Iron shackles fly from behind me and pull me back to the other side of the room but I break lose without any real effort.

"ENOUGH!" Erik cries out in anger. His eyes are absolutely blazing with fire, never seen him this angry. Then again, never seen him this much. I lose focus on my little mind-talk with Victor as Erik opens his mouth with a vicious grin.

"Somewhere in this room there is a metal device and all I have to do is use my powers…" he taps the side of his head "…And the collar around your mate's neck will instantly decapitate him with parts of the Musarama blade. Do you know the blade which I speak of darling?"

Yes… I do… Logan wields that blade. There are two, and he has one. Your healing factor is useless against it. Victor told me Logan once cut his hand off and it just grew back within a day. But if you use the Musarama blade… you won't heal.

"How did you get your hands on that blade Erik?"

He smirks "An old friend lend it to me. We made a deal"

_Logan!? No way… He wouldn't…_

"So I guess the question is: are you willing to take this chance my dear?" Erik sneers at me.

I stand down immediately and stop attacking him.

No. I am not willing to take that chance.

I narrow my eyes, a deep growl leaving my throat unnoticed "What do you want Erik?"

"Please…" he speaks slowly "Call me 'father' my dear"

"Not a chance in hell"

"What I want is… quite simple really. It's you my angel. You're my little girl. And I very much want my little girl back. I promise to make you a better mutant… Less feral and more telepathic"

"You used me as a lab rat once… Never again"

"I did you a favor sweetheart. You were… nothing but a primate. Now you truly are the next step in evolution. Stronger than any mutant. But unfortunately not strong enough for my liking… You have one weakness"

"Oh really… And what's that?"

Erik slowly moves his head and nods towards Victor "Him"

Fear of what he will do is coursing through my veins. If he really has this blade, then it will decapitate Victor and his healing factor won't be of any use. He will just die.

But Victor will die either way… If I keep fighting Magneto he will decapitate him, if I don't, he will make me kill Victor myself. For the first time in my life, I'm really trembling in my boots.

"If you kill him…" my voice is low and growling "There will be no end to your suffering old man"

"Tssk tssk Phoebe my dear, did I not teach you love is for children? Do you actually have some sort of feelings for this… this caveman?"

"My feelings are none of your business. You push that button and you will _beg_ me for something as sweet as death"

"Ah but that's where you're wrong. You see: kill one feral mate and you will have killed the other also"

I'm so sick of this man talking. I guess it's time for my surprise. Before he can provoke me some more, I blink my eyes and 3 needles fly straight into his artery.

His hands grip to his neck, his dark eyes widen as he gasps in pain and horror. I guess this is the moment where he instantly feels his powers drain from his body. Never to return again. I take advantage of his moment of distraction, focus hard on the chain around Victor's neck and it instantly drops to the floor.

The anxiety flows from my body when I see Victor's no longer in danger of decapitation.

No killing of the Saber today. Besides, that's my job! If anyone gets to abuse Victor Creed, it should be me.

"Phoebe… what have you done…" Erik gasps in shock.

I smirk as I walk up to him.

"Years ago, my dear father, I did indeed have a weakness. It was my never ending wish to be normal, for you. A person who's mutations didn't show on the outside. In a moment of weakness I took this so called 'cure'. After a few weeks it wore off and I was myself again. And happy to be so. Now I have created something which actually works. Something way stronger… Something permanent. You will forever be, as you like to call it, _inferior_. So I guess it is you who is the primate"

"Phoebe… How could you...All I ever wanted was… for you to…"

Shock and loathing is basically dripping down his wrinkly face as he drops to his knees. I can't help but smirk. I am loving every second of this.

"Are you not proud father? I did exactly as you taught me: Never go for the kill if you can go for the pain"

He's still staring at me in horror as he tries to remove the injections. I focus to keep them in there till every lost drop has entered his veins and Erik falls to the floor. Exhausted, beaten and unconscious.

I turn around and walk over to the person I actually came here for. Now the fun can really begin.

As I walk over to him I can't help but look smug as I realize how the tables have turned. I hold the power now… All of it.

When I'm right in front of him I put my hands on his chest and feel him up and down. I really should take advantage of this situation.

He purrs under my touch.

"Good evening mister Creed, what can I do you for? Would you like for me to remove the rest of your chains also?"

"Kitten…" he grumbles dangerously.

I cock my head and purse my lips as I continue to grin at his current state.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Did you just ask me nicely? Because I really think you should"

"Phoebe… get these chains off right now or I will make you pay baby"

I slowly open up a few buttons off his blouse and run my fingernails over his chest. The smell of his arousal hits me instantly.

"Just say the magic word Victor. There's no need for begging… but… just be polite for a change" I reply smugly as I open up the rest of his buttons and take a good look at his chest before I roam my hands all over him. I lean in and trail soft kisses up to his collar bone.

He groans in sexual frustration and helplessness. I tip-toe to whisper closely to his ear.

"Just. say. please…"

"Phoebe… unchain me now! Or I will snap you like a twig…" he hisses as anger mixes with a certain need for satisfaction.

"Victor…" I reply with the same determination "I will leave you here if you don't set aside your pride and learn how to ask nicely"

He throws his head back and roars wildly "UNCHAIN ME OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR CATS THROAT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOURS"

I wisely ignore his threat and place a few soft kisses on his mutton chops, lowering my lips down his throat and back onto his chest. Mmmm, this smell… My hands are automatically lowering themselves to the huge bulge in his pants.

As I softly rub my hands over his hard groin, I realize I've wondered for a long time how this would feel but I never actually put my hands there. Dreamed of it though. Definitely wanted to whenever I felt his hard on. He's groaning in frustration and I love the power I have.

We will probably never be in this situation again so I kinda thought I should exploit right?

Lowering myself to my knees, I look up at him with and bite my lip innocently. I squeeze his behind and place a few kisses on the outside of his pants which he's almost bursting through. He groans loudly when I do. Then I bring myself up again, kissing my way over his lower stomach, navel, chest and all the way up to his collarbones.

I softly bite him a few times before I take a step back and slowly make my way towards the exit.

Before I leave, I turn around once more with a vicious grin and wave at him.

When I almost close the door I hear him roar like never before. Roaring my name wildly like and animal without any control. Yelling all kinds of murderous threats after me. He's definitely a creative killer I'll give him that.

I quickly make my way back as I nervously laugh it off.

"I was only joking settle down will you? Is there a key to these chains?"

"Dunno, use your telepathy" he growls.

Quickly I focus on the chains around his arms and legs to release him. They drop to the floor. And before he can attack me in anger, the anger which is still very much in the air, I run over to him and throw my arms around his neck.

I feel super lame and girly for a moment. I mean… run up to someone and throw your arms around his neck?

Lame…

As I feel his arms make their way around me, I close my eyes tightly, pretending it was all a bad dream and when I wake up I will be safely in my bed.

_Or his._

But when I open them, I'm still clinging around his neck as I notice the metal decapitation device on the floor.

That thing… that horrible thing. I swallow to fight against the stinging water behind my eyes. I don't even wanna think about the consequences if Erik would have enabled that device…

"Kitten… you're… suffocating me baby"

I quickly let go "Oops, sorry"

He narrows his eyes as he looks into mine, raising my chin with one claw "Are you… crying?"

"NO!" I answer almost instantly in a very defensive manner.

"Seriously kitten, don't do that, I am no good with crying frails… they anger me"

_Why doesn't that suprise me?_

"I'm not! And I'm no frail either, screw you! I accidentally poked my eyes with these claws! It hurts okay!?"

He smirks. Knowing I lied.

"Cute" is all he says as he smirks at me and runs his thumb across my cheek, kissing the top of my nose.

I quickly smell his mood changing as his eyes darken and he violently grabs my upper arms.

"Why did you come here! I told you to go away! Don't you ever fucking listen to me?!"

"Well … I was looking for you Victor"

"Why the fuck would you do that? To come all this way, looking for me, it's dangerous… He was going to torture you again Phoebe, experiment on you. AGAIN!"

His hand grip roughly around my throat, his nails scratching the flesh as he throws me against the wall 20 feet away from us. I feel myself heal instantly as he moves in on me, lifting me up by my throat again, and pinning me to the wall with his enormous feral body.

"I told you to get the fuck out!. F'you ever disobey me again I'll fucking…"

"I'm sorry but… no, wait… I'm not sorry! He was also going to kill you! What do you want me to do? Sit around and watch?!"

He roars as his nails dig into me "I'M 200 YEARS OLD, WHO THE FUCK CARES!?"

"I CARE!"

I all but scream back into his face and immediately after, we both fall quiet.

I lower my eyes in embarrassment.

"I care okay?" I whisper softly. "I like it when you're around me"

Realization of my confession just hit me.

And him.

His lips crush down on mine. His canines piercing my lips. I care not. I grasp for his neck to pull him closer. Fucking hell I almost had him killed.

I rip off his already open shirt as he gives me a lustful look, realizing what's next.

And I want it. The waiting is over.

Unfortunately we both sorta forgot about that sorry excuse for a human being lying on the floor, a few feet away from us.

That is until that scumbag came back to conscious and started coughing loudly.

I brush Victor's lips once more and slightly release my grip on him.

"C'mon. Let's get outta here" he says as he takes my arm and almost drags me towards the door. He turns around and nods towards Erik.

"Want me to kill him for ya baby?"

Such a lovely gesture.

I think about it while looking at Erik. But then I shake my head.

"Not worth it. Besides; living as a non-mutant is the worst punishment possible for this piece of garbage"

As we make our way out of the underground base, it happens…

"You… have always been my torment" Erik groans in pain from his place on the floor "You are a _disgrace_. I wanted to get rid of you, abort you, but your mother was weak… And you… You're just like her… _Sentimental_" he spits the words right out. "_You were not the biggest mistake of my life… __She was"_

Now I don't take kindly to 'your-mommah-jokes'.

So in that very moment, right there and then, I snap.

I just lose it. Every ounce of control I had.

My inner wolf clashes with the telepathic energy inside of me.

Everything starts crumbling around us but I don't even notice.

One second I'm off the ground and the next I'm holding Erik by his throat against the wall. My hand reaching inside his chest. My claws clench around his heart as I violently jerk it out. For a second I flash back to when I killed Mystique, which was a good day, but I feel so much more gratification now.

The look of horror never leaves his face as he drops to the floor.

But unfortunately , my head hits the same floor.

And then there's just darkness.

* * *

**AN: the next chapter is probably what you've been waiting for. Have some patience though cuz I'm not satisfied with it yet and there is a lot of doubts floating around in my head. Also I need to study lol.**


	20. Chapter 20: Mine

**!Warning!: Sexual explicit content and violence. ****Because Victor Creed and my OC do not do sweet romance and never will. However, if this is how your boyfriend treats you, please dumb his ass. Unless of course it's consensual role-playing. Then you are one lucky woman.**

**I chose to write this in general point of view, rather than my usual first person view. Because I want to try and write about Victor's feelings as well as Phoebe's, during this episode ;-)**

**Thanks to Rosemary-NZ for helping me out and being awesome! :-D**

* * *

When Phoebe woke up in her room that night, she felt cold, shivering even. Not much of a surprise since she was only wearing some black underwear and a tank top. On top of that; she was lying on the bed sheets instead of tucked warmly underneath them. However, she had healed entirely and the fever was gone.

"Phoebe?"

She recognized Rogue's voice immediately as she tried to sit up straight. But when she did, a throbbing pain in the back of her head welcomed her. Almost like someone wacked her on the head with a steel pipe or something.

Yeah…

Or something…

"Where's Victor?" was the first thing she asked Rogue.

"How are you feeling?" Rogue wanted to know.

"Never better. Where's Victor? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's probably in his room"

"Why isn't he here?"

Rogue nervously moved her feet around, fidgeting her hands without looking at her friend.

"Rogue…"

"He's aint allowed in here Phoebe. The professor forbid it. Also… he's packing his stuff… the professor told him to leave the institute and preferably the country"

"What?! Why?"

"Phoebe, listen to me" Rogue put a gloved hand on her friends arm, trying to calm her down "Victor killed an innocent man. He killed that guy named Warren, or Angel as I know him. The guy you met at the club remember? And he also killed Magneto, not that anybody around here cares for Magneto but the professor does. Victor admitted to it himself. He ripped his heart out, couldn't control himself any longer, so he said. Everyone was there and the professor send him away"

She remembered all too clear now and had almost forgotten about it. For a moment she felt like an awful person: how could she forget something like this? He killed Warren… Out of jealousy she guessed. That _is_ pretty bad. And yet for some reason the news that Victor, _her mate_, was packing his stuff to leave, felt like a million times worse.

But how could they think he killed Magneto? He didn't kill Magneto… She did… Right before she was knocked out by something which was now causing her a big headache. So did he take the blame for that?

"He can't stay here Phoebe. Not for research, not for your training, not for anything. He killed an innocent man. The tracks will eventually lead to him. And then what's he gonna do? Kill more innocents? Attack the police? The district-attorney?"

"But… but… where will he go?" she stammered.

"Just… away I guess"

"What do you mean 'just away'?!"

"I don't know, but he has to leave tomorrow"

What the fuck… tomorrow would be the first day of Christmas.

Without even bothering to answer, she got to her feet and ran towards the exit.

Before she could run up to his room, Rogue stopped her;

"Phoebe, didn't you ever wonder _why _he went to see Magneto?"

She definitely wondered why Victor went to see Magneto and he better had a damn good reason to do that. Perhaps Logan spoke the truth, perhaps he really did wish to take him up on a job offer. How well did she know this guy? Not at all… Instinctively she came to trust Victor. But rationally: she didn't know him that well even though it felt like she did… All the similarities, the sense of what went on in each other's minds and bodies… The smell of knowing where they were and what they had done… It was all there. But rationally: this did not make sense at all!

He could have taken Magneto up on a job offer if he wanted to…

Why wouldn't he?

Only one way to find out.

She turned around towards the stairs.

Up the stairs.

Across the hall.

Up another stairs.

Take a left.

Second door.

She knew perfectly well where his room was, but never went there before. Well that wasn't entirely true… She had walked across the hall a couple of times for no good reason what so ever. But never knocked on that massive door. Didn't have the guts.

She wondered for a second how to make a strong and lasting impression and decided that kicking in his door would do.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?" she shouted as she stormed through the door and slammed it shut with just as much force.

"Kitten" he inhaled sharply, her seductive scents filling his nostrils "I see you're awake, half naked and your angry self again" he nonchalantly answered her from his place in front of the fire place with a little smirk on his face.

"WHAT on earth possessed you to go to him! And what the hell for anyway!? Did you want to work for him again!? Well!?"

"No…"

"Then _why_!?" she cried out, almost desperately.

He maintained his relaxed position from his seat and she couldn't believe it. She wanted to fight so he better get up and fight with her!

"Unless you _came _here to scream my name, I suggest you stop raising your voice. It's 1 a.m. and everyone's asleep so no need to make a scene"

"A scene?! Me!? Fuck you Creed! You're the one fucked up enough to go to Magneto and get yourself decapitated by some dumb-ass blade!"

He slowly got up from his seat and turned around to face her. His eyes darkened as he slowly eyed her up and down. The lustful look in his eyes made her realize she stormed out in nothing more than her black underwear and tank top. They both weren't wearing any shoes and still he towered out above her.

"Were you worried baby?" he taunted his already raging mate.

"Worried my ass Victor! Magneto is my _nemesis _and you went there willingly! Did he have a job offer for you?!"

"No you little fool… I went there for your stupid diamonds…" he replied as he slowly strolled towards his kitten.

Vivid images of all the different ways to fuck her, came to his mind again. The bed, which would break down within no time, the floor, up the wall, her tits pressed tightly against his chest. He'd make her squeal like a little deer. He'd make it just painful enough for her not to cry but she _would _scream…

"What? The what? What the fuck are you talking about? What fucking diamonds?"

"The diamonds you wanted back so badly, remember?"

She could smell he wasn't lying to her and it confused her. Then she remembered;

_"Get my diamonds back and I might just consider sleeping with you, asshole!"_

Her exact words when she took her anger out on him. Her anger, caused by Magneto who came only to claim his property and the professor requested for her to hand it over.

She never meant it though, she never meant for Victor to go after those stupid stones. She didn't give a rats ass about them.

Never in a million years had she wished that he would go after Magneto and put his life at risk. Didn't he know how to take a fucking joke?!

No, it was no use trying to blame him. It was her own stupid fault for being stubborn and ignorant.

She was panting heavily, running her hands though her hair as she tried to think everything over that had happened. She still felt angry but anger was soon taken over by completely different feelings.

_Pain._

_Guilt._

_Relief._

_Gratitude._

_Worry._

And so much more relief.

All at the same time, confusing her to the extreme.

Why did she care so much? And why the hell did he care so much?

"I can't believe you… Those stupid diamonds… I wasn't even serious about that you… you jerk!"

Rushing forward, she started pounding his rock hard chest with her little fists. It was a girlish thing to do and it felt ridiculous but it was all she could think of right now. It didn't hurt him at all and she knew it. But there was some reaction coming off him: anger. He violently grabbed her wrists and shook her.

"Now you know what it feels like to be worried for the life of your mate!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

When she looked up, she noticed how close his face was, only just brushing her lips with his. His canines flashing dangerously, growling at her as she tried to stand her ground against him.

Then she suddenly remembered what Rogue told her, that he's leaving. A strong wave of sadness and betrayal took over and she pushed forward with clenched fist. Pushing his warm body away from her, not wanting to look him in the eye so she stared daggers at his chest.

"Why is your stuff packed? Why are you leaving?!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. She should know why he was leaving… What he did that night after seeing her talking to that guy… Talking about meeting up… He tried to control himself, he really did, but when he bumped into the little brat the second time, he lost it. He wasn't gonna let his mate meet up with that pimpled-face teen age boy. Or any other male.

"Because I don't wanna fucking stay here anymore" he sneered instead "I can't stand to be in this place one minute longer, to abide by their stupid little rules. I hate the smell of these little brats and those saint-like X-men. And I can't stand to be around that fucking runt any longer"

She frowned at him, needing to swallow before she was able to speak.

"So you're leaving? Just like that…"

"Yes"

"And what about me?"

He narrowed his eyes and spoke slowly;

"What. About. You?"

Now you might wonder how one simple comment can hurt you to the core. But that was the case nevertheless.

What did he mean what about her!? Wasn't it obvious? She would be… alone again. The thought of waking up tomorrow with him gone… She wouldn't admit in a thousand years what feelings were coursing through her veins when she thought of it. He would be gone, she would be alone, never to smell him again, never to be pulled by her waist into some shabby corner for a secret make-out session (after which she would pretend it never happened), never his breathe down her ear whispering perverted things which made her tingle everywhere, all sense of safety shattered to pieces. His stupid jokes, his sexual implicit euphemisms, his protection, his care and that bloody dark and husky voice she'd never tire of.

It would all be gone. Ripped away from her just now that she came to grow some sort of freaky, unhealthy attachment to it.

It would be empty.

He could blatantly see the confusion, fear and distress in her eyes but he sure as hell wasn't gonna do one single thing about it. 'Bout fucking time his kitten would come to her senses and submit already. If he needed to make her cry, bring her to her knees, make her feel the pain and longing he had felt ever since she rejected him, then so be it.

Of course she only rejected him once really. And who could blame her? It was when he kidnapped her and she bit his lip when he tried to kiss her. All the other times it had simply been a very amusing cat and mouse game. And Victor was a very willing cat to play with his little mouse.

She clenched her fist in anger. Or perhaps it was more a strong sense of despair that she felt. She didn't expect this. One thing was for sure: she felt betrayed and didn't want him to go no matter how many times she said she hated him, wanted him to leave or pushed him off her. There was a different sort of feeling inside her which made it hard to stay away from him, made her miss him from time to time when he wasn't around to taunt her. She meant what she said: he was fun to be around. And now she had to admit she really, really, really, did not want him to go.

Not without her.

Not like this.

"You – fucking… _You_- THIS MATE THING DOESN'T MEAN SHIT TO YOU CREED!" she spat out.

With her claws expanded, she rushed forward. Right into Victor's rock hard chest, her long fingernails impaled him to the bone. Within two seconds she brought him to the ground with her on top. One knee on each side of his waist. Oh, how she hoped it would pain him. How she hoped she would at least scratch his heart, if it was even there, if only just a little. She wanted to rip him to shreds, run her claws down that beautiful face, bite of some limbs.

They'd grow back, who cares. If only she could really hurt him.

Like he hurt her.

With his leaving.

His reaction was not what she thought it would be though. He grinned maliciously and wrapped his arms around her, rolling over so he was on top. Pressing her back into the hard floor, pinning her wrists above her head and growling in her face.

"Say – that – again " he demanded.

"What the…?" she didn't understand.

His other claw gripped around her throat as his eyes widened, glaring dangerously at his little prey. Letting her know it was best to do as he said.

"You just admit that we are mates kitten… Now. Say. It. Again" he hissed down at her.

"I just meant…"

"You. Stubborn. Little. Bitch" he whispered before his lips were pressed on hers with so much force that his canines bore into them painfully. He lapped up the blood greedily.

With his hand around one waist he lifted his mate off the ground, never separating their lips as he rammed them into a wall. The newly added cracks were loud and clear but neither of them cared. All they could focus on was each other's mouth, their lips, tightly pressed together, deepening the kiss with their tongues.

She didn't struggle. This was exactly what she came for. Her mate. And she was done struggling against what she had wanted since she met this wolf-man.

All she wanted now was to kiss him back with everything she had, and so she did. Her lips on the edge of devouring him. And fuck, he tasted like heaven.

It was okay to admit that she was worried for the life of her mate.

He was her mate and she needed him.

Content growls came from deep inside his throat as they explored each other. Her hand stroking his face gently, raking over his skull into his hair. His hands squeezing her waist and butt, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, instinctively bucking her hips into his hard groin.

"I'll get you more of them fucking diamonds kitten" he purred against her sweet lips.

"For fuck sake, I don't care about those fucking diamonds Victor" she gasped through his kisses. She stammered and looked into his eyes when she said something he didn't ever expected to hear.

"I care about _you, _you asshole"

It set him off, the fact that she freely admit she cared for him. He waited 200 years to hear something even remotely like that. And now there she was, this beautiful feral woman who was like him, and she just said it and meant it. No strings attached.

He roughly pushed his full weight against her, pressing her fiercely against his chest. His hands were everywhere. Her thighs, underneath her shirt, in her hair, around her neck as he kissed her.

Thinking was not high on her priority list so she ripped open his shirt and raked her claws down his chest.  
He violently tugged her hair so she would give way for him to attack her neck. He bit the hot flesh, sucked on it, scratched his teeth down to her collarbone and back up. The few whiffs of blood drove him to the edge of letting the beast take over.

"Phoebe…" he suddenly broke away from her mouth, panting heavily "I'm losing control baby… you need to stop now… if you don't…"

He instantly felt like a complete idiot. Now she would take it slow again, he was sure of it… Now she would come to her senses and decide this wasn't a good idea. What on earth possessed him to say something like that!? She would soon realize she could never give herself freely to this animal. For fuck sake Creed. You dumb shit, first willing woman in your life and you fuck it up.

"Victor" she interrupted his thoughts before he could actually let her go. She placed both hands on the sides of his face, stroking his facial air.

He was waiting anxiously for her to say something, _anything_, his grey eyes boring into her green ones.

She swallowed hard.

"I _need_ you – please – _mark me _" she whispered desperately against his lips.

His eyes grew wide in excitement and disbelieve. The way his name rolled over her tongue. Her words were almost too much to grasp and before they knew it, his claw ripped through her clothing in one swift move. All he could think of was how he would be buried deep inside his mate within the next minute. How he would tear that sweet innocence apart, stretch her wide open as she would moan in pain and perhaps even some pleasure if he would be capable of that.

And about fucking time.

These smells, his body, his words… She couldn't control herself any longer and ripped off his wrecked shirt. He violently grabbed both her wrist and took control of her lips. He forced his tongue inside her mouth and bit the soft flesh. She mewled in pleasure.

"Remember who's in charge here kitten" he purred teasingly against her lips.

She submissively lowered her eyes and brought them back up to meet his gaze.

"You… you are in charge _mister Creed_" she whispered as she bit her lip teasingly and smirked.

Her submissive teasing was his undoing. He growled loudly and in less than a second they landed on the floor, twenty feet away from the wall. His pants were off in no time and as he lay her down on her back, he ripped off the last pieces of clothing still strangling to her body.

For a few moments he just stared at her unbelievably perfect feral body, taking everything in with a lustful look as he roamed his hands all over her. How the fuck did he get so lucky…

The pale and flawless skin, her endless legs, curvy thighs, flat stomach, her breasts. He inhaled sharply and smelled all her different scents.

"_Mine_" he growled possessively.

He absently licked his lips and teeth as he opened her legs, folded one so it reached his shoulders, positioned himself between them and smirked at her viciously.

"Scared little kitten?"

Her big eyes said more than a thousand words so she just nodded. He could smell her arousal spiked with a little fear.

"Good"

He lowered one of his hands, the other tightly wrapped around her. She shivered as he touched her oversensitive skin and she felt his hands between her thighs, slipping inside her hot core. She moaned uncontrollably and trashed against his hand. It surprised him. She was so fucking wet and when he pulled his finger from her pussy, he tasted it before pressing his hard cock against her entrance. Her eyes widened a little, her body tensed up only just. He sensed it and fucking loved it.

"Just so you know, I'll fucking enjoy every scream of pain coming from these cute little lips, cuz this is really gonna hurt baby"

She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain.

The arm which was wrapped around her, was now on her throat again, pressuring it.

"Look at me kitten!" he growled beastly "Look at me when I'm tearing that sweet juicy pussy wide open"

As soon as she opened her eyes to look into his, he let out a beastly roar and rammed forward, sliding inside her tightness and filling her entirely. There was no gentleness, no pre-stretching of any sort. She yelped loudly when he slammed inside of her, tearing right through her hymen.

His hands were on here sides, her arms crept around his neck, trying to hold on. He howled her name as he pushed himself inside her, it echoed throughout the third floor. Her lips tightened around his throbbing cock and he was sure she could milk him within seconds if he didn't restrain himself. She was too fucking tight to be true.

Innocent little virgin feral. He smelled the fresh blood instantly, coming down her thighs, the metallic smell drove him wild. He growled as his nails impaled her sides and he slowly drew out of her before pounding back in, making her squeal like a little bitch.

Finally…

Her hands started clawing at his chest, raking down his back as she licked her lips and growled back at him. Her little attempts to fight against him for which wolf was in control, were no more than amusing to him. He knew she was trying to fight back because of the pain, her instincts told her to, but he also smelled her heavy arousal in the air. And he could smell that this particular little wolf, fucking loved the pain. He claimed her lips forcefully. Everything belonged to him now. Every part of her cute little body.

"_You're mine_" he growled close to her ear.

She squirmed underneath him like a trapped animal. He banged into her with much force, her squeals of pain and pleasure made him want to fuck her harder and harder. He withdrew himself from her several times before brutally pounding back into her. Her pussy was so fucking tight around him, he wasn't sure how long he could hold back.

He attacked one of her breasts and sucked roughly on the little pink nipple. She arched her back as electricity seemed to run through her. He was surprised by her reaction, the effect he had on her, it was very new and very pleasing. Her moans were a pure mix of pain and pleasure, driving him to the edge. She begged, whispering mindless 'pleases' to him. Begging him for more.

He remembered how his victims would beg him for mercy, crying as they tried to run or crawl away from him. But these sounds were so much sweeter. The sounds of his mate, willingly letting him use her for his pleasure, begging him to give it to her harder, deeper, rougher. She fucking wanted it.

When he slowed down just a little, she managed to look at him. He had been staring at her face the entire time while he fucked her till her brain would melt. She licked her lips and smiled when she found his eyes.

"There's my little kitten" he whispered as he moved inside of her.

She chuckled.

"Could you… have been… any rougher?" she pouted at him and flashed him a naughty grin.

"You needed a lesson and you fucking loved it"

"Oh really, and what kind of lesson might that be?" she teased as she bucked against him, arching her back and driving him deeper into her.

He brought his lips close to her ear, his warm breathe tickling her auricle.

"A lesson on who's Alpha. I get to fuck you whenever, wherever I want, you understand? From now on, when I tell you to open your beautiful legs, all you get to do is spread 'em and ask '_How wide mister Creed?_' Got that?"

She narrowed her eyes and growled in response which made him pressure her throat again, forcing her to submit to him.

"Answer me" he demanded.

A slow grin across her face appeared "Yes… _mister Creed_"

The words lingered and it was clear she was taunting him. She liked him being all rough and violent with her. It was a fun game to play. Fine, if she wanted rough and violent, she would get rough and violent.

He slowly withdrew himself from her. Leaving her empty.

"Get on your knees" he growled close to her ear.

She blinked at him, not moving an inch.

"Get… on… your… knees…" he threatened her, each word lingering dangerously.

This time, she quickly did as she was told. He spread her legs once more, grabbed a bundle of hair and slammed back into her. Entering her even deeper from this angle and one claw gripping into her hip. The smell of blood hit the air once more.

"_Mine…_" he growled once more as he continued to claim his mate. Faster and harder and deeper. He bend forward and sunk his teeth into her neck, sucking in the blood. She cried out in pain as he marked his mate, for life. For the rest of their endless lives, _she would be his_.

"Say that you're mine!" he roared possessively.

"I… I… "

She couldn't. Strangled waves of pleasure drove her to the edge, preventing her to speak. He brought one clawed finger between her thighs, meaning to punish her for disobeying him, he barely scratched her clit with it. He thought it would pain her, make her squeal and finally admit that she was his to do with as he pleased. But instead it made her howl like a wolf as she came for him.

And only for him. Her unexpected orgasm rocked though her, tightening around his cock even more, strangling him.

"I am yours!" she finally cried out as she almost fell to the floor. The only thing keeping her from dropping her boneless body to the ground, were his massive hands pulling her upwards so he could slam into her tight core.

Having a woman come for him, tightening around him, was a shocking but very pleasing experience for Victor Creed.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He slammed harder and harder, demanding her to tell him that she was his. Demanding for her to submit.

Her submission, her total abundance, her smell, her tightness milking him… He slammed hard into her one final time as he came inside her with an animalistic roar.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long, I've had writers block and particular parts in this chapter were very hard to write for me. Also, I had to learn some new words lol. Since Im Dutch and all that shit.  
I've worked really hard on this chapter so don't be a flamer but please be a reviewer :-D**


	21. Chapter 21: Wakey wakey

When I wake up I feel disorientated at first. That is, until the images of last night come back to me:

_Victor._

_Me._

_Rage._

_Lust._

_Need._

I can still smell all of them. Vision him inside me, stretching me, the inevitable pain, his lustful roaring, almost desperate. I also smell… a metallic kind of smell… it's liquid and I recognize it as my own… blood?

What the hell?!

Oh shit, I had sex! I 'fucked' him. Or rather, _he_ fucked _me_.

And how… I thought I was gonna fucking die, torn in two at least, healing factor or not.

Groggily I open up my eyes, looking at his hard chest softly moving up and down by his breathing. Why am I so comfortable on the floor? Oh I see, I'm lying on some kind of animal pelt, without a doubt slain by Victor Creed himself, I'll ask him later. I can feel the weight of his leg and arm covering my body.  
I don't want to move. My body is sore and way too tired from lack of sleep since we definitely didn't stop after our first time... Not to mention I like the position I'm lying in: on my side, one of my arms supporting my head.

Oh, wait... That's not my arm. It's his.

Oh my God, I am nuzzled against his chest? With his huge body almost entirely covering mine… Have I been sleeping like this?! With his body hiding me as if I'm some kind of frail, in need of…

Well I am in need of _something _but it's not protection.

Isn't this what people in those shitty romantic movies do? I'm absolutely and utterly grossed out by myself. And yet I snuggle closer since I'm quite comfy and my body wants to be closer to his warmness. So does my inner wolf who isn't gonna stop purring any time soon.

Damn this guy is a walking heat generator.

When he shifts, I quickly close my eyes again. I'm afraid I've woken him up and no idea what to say.

What _do _you say to someone after this?

'Hi? How are you? Can I get you some breakfast?'

Hell will freeze over before I make him breakfast after 'mating'.

I twitch as I notice the arm which was around me, is now slightly caressing my arm and back. His fingernails trailing down my sore muscles. Mmm, this is _very _nice…

So he's awake then. His nails lightly scraping down my flesh without it being painful. I keep my eyes closed and listen to the beating of his heart. Aw, maybe if I keep my eyes closed, I can stay like this forever. That would be nice.

I catch myself purring.

Crap!

He chuckles.

"I know you're awake kitten"

Double crap.

"No you don't" I mumble.

I imagine him raising a suspicious eyebrow at my confession.

"You were purring"

His hands lower to tickle down my upper leg.

"I – do – not – purr"

"Kittens purr"

"I am not a kitten"

"You are _my _kitten now" he whispers smoothly as his fingers barely touch the flesh between my thighs.

What a fucking tease! And damn that husky voice! I can just hear the content smirk on his face and I can't help but allow my lips to twitch into a shy grin. I'm almost certain that I'm blushing and I... DO NOT… blush! Damn it!

"Why won't you open your eyes baby?"

"I'm really comfy like this and I can't wrap my mind around it"

"Around what?" he asks me in confusion whilst probably frowning.

"Your heart. It's actually beating!"

I can hear him sigh and chuckle darkly at the same time.

"You're a funny little one" he states as I feel his claw under my chin and his lips on my own.

"Now open your eyes beautiful" he adds as he moves himself on top of me, settling himself between my thighs with one arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Why?" I ask teasingly as I close them even tighter.

He slowly brings my left leg over his shoulder "Because…" he speaks slowly "I wanna see your eyes when I'm fucking you"

In one swift move he buries himself deep inside me with a beastly groan. My eyes fly wide open as I gasp for air, gripping onto his broad arms. That fucking pain again! Okay, it's less but still painful and by the way I am really extremely sore after last night.

"There's my kitten" he purrs contently.

He looks into my eyes and attacks my mouth hungrily.

"I told you" I growl softly against his lips "I am not YOUR kitten! And you can't just… No stop! I'm too sore Victor" I yelp.

In punishment he starts thrusting harder inside me, forcing me to enjoy the soreness once more.

And I do kinda... enjoy it... (understatement)

"I know you're sore baby" he whispers as he slams himself deep into my hot core "But be a good little kitten and just fucking take it. I _need_ to be inside you baby. You _are _my kitten, you belong to me and only me. So do as you're told. I'm gonna fuck you whenever, wherever I want remember?" he growls as he licks my neck on the spot where it's stinging most.

He marked me! I quickly bring my hand up to the place where my neck is still stinging like hell.

"Did you really have to mark my neck in a place where everyone can see it?!" I hiss at him.

"That mark is the only things that's gonna keep you safe when I'm not around baby"

_Not around? Fuck… He's leaving today…  
_  
I feel the smile drop from my face and I bury my head in his chest to keep him from seeing the disappointment in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he gently places his fingers under my chin and lifts it up.

"I kinda like having you around. Soooooooooo… I was kinda hoping… that… perhaps… you'd be around?"

"Kitten" he sighs deeply "Listen, I'm going back to Canada is because…"

"Because the professor told you to leave after you killed that dude I met in that club, yada yada yada I already knew all of this"

Never have I seen as much shock and surprise on his face as I do right now.

"You… knew?" he knits his brows together in confusion "How the fu...?"

"Right before I came to whoop Erik's ass, the professor told me about the man I was putting my life at risk for, meaning you and that you killed Warren"

"Then why the fuck would you come after me?" Now he's almost sounding angry again "Aren't you supposed to be angry and shit? Scold me for killing the brat? Then I'll pretend I give a shit and you forgive me which I will pretend to care about also"

I take a deep breath before I look him sternly in the eyes.

"Killing Warren was very wrong and uncalled for" I swagger a finger in his face "Your jealousy was ridiculous. But I think I understand though, more than anyone… I was really shocked at first and then…, let me think, how to put this mildly: I don't care"

His eyes widen some more as he looks down at me. I really should explain more thoroughly;

"What I mean is… I don't care enough about it. I know how it feels to let go, to let the inner animal take control and just completely lose it. Remember the night when you kidnapped me?"

"Gave you a ride home baby" he smirks mischievously.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Anyway, I told you about the people I killed in the Brotherhood. Some were collateral damage, some had nothing to do with my crusade for revenge. But what I said was true: I enjoyed killing each and every one of them, letting the wolf control me and taking my bloodlust out on them. I liked the sounds of their screams and the pools of blood forming on the floor. Warren was an innocent and I think you should not have killed him. But I do understand the feeling of revenge and bloodlust more than anyone and it doesn't make me wanna leave my mate. So let me come with you? Don't leave me here, cuz I will try with everything in my power to kill you if you leave me here"

He smirks and presses me tightly against his chest, burying his face in my hair.

"Mmm kitten" he purrs "You staying here, wasn't even a fucking option. After last night, you think I'm gonna leave you to rot in this hole? Not a chance in hell. I'm not leaving you kitten. Not now I finally found you. And now that you're finally not such a fucking bitch about this mate thing"

"Oh I'll continue to be a bitch, don't you worry"

"Mmmhm" he growls.

"I'll just try and be nicer to you than I generally am to other people kay?"

"How about: You obey me and we'll be great friends. Refuse me and there'll be hell to pay kitten"

I pout and he nips my lips. I can't believe the relief I'm experiencing. A few weeks ago I didn't wish for anything but to get away from this man. I really should learn to trust my instincts more than my over-analyzing brain.

"Fine, then perhaps we can stop smooching around now and get into some real action" I reply tauntingly.

But before I even finish my sentence he's pinning my wrists above my head, slamming into me again. Awww shit that feels good. I arch my back to be closer to him, feeling him deeper inside of me, clenching tightly around him.

"You… my sweet, innocent, little kitten… should learn when to shut the fuck up" he whispers into my ear. I hear the playfulness in his voice after which his smirking lips crush down on my own.

"Why? Do I set you off? Make you angry?"

"More than anyone can" he growls dangerously.

"Good, I like it when you're ticked off with me"

Before I can protest, (as if), he pushes deep inside me with a forceful thrust. Oh, shit I missed that. Four hours without Victor inside me are four hours completely gone to waste.

"You like the pain don't you kitten? Say it…" his voice sounds demanding.

I'm too embarrassed to answer but his nails almost piercing into my waist make me flinch in pain and obey him.

"I kinda like it when you're rough with me" I gasp as he keeps slamming inside me.

"Why…"

I lower my eyes, I cannot look at him when I'm admitting this;

"I like the pain _mister Creed_"

His hand trails a path down my arms as his fingers tickle the oversensitive skin. Suddenly his hand is around my throat, only slightly pressuring it. I love this feeling, his hand around my throat, him inside me, seeming to go deeper with every thrust.

He turns me over and starts pounding me from behind… Mmmm I remember this from last night. Shit it was too fucking much. It's too fucking deep.

"Please – Victor – Harder" I murmured almost inaudible.

He pulls back and growls in pleasure "What's that kitten? I didn't hear you"

When I'm too embarrassed to answer, he grabs my hair again and pulls it roughly "What did you say?" he asks sharply, hissing next to my ear "Beg for it kitten"

My claws dig into the pelt and wooden floor beneath me as I try to hold on to something. His cock inside me, tightening around him, it just feels too fucking perfect. It's fucking heaven. Or as close as I'll ever get.

"Victor… _Please_ - fuck me harder - _please_…"

He grabs my hips tightly and slams into me like a mad men. This is definitely my favorite way of being claimed. According to Victor it's 'feral style' but whatever, I call it: I-can't-get-enough-of-this-so-fuck-me-harder-now-exlamation-mark.

"Kitten" he growls out loud "You're too fucking perfect for me. I told you, you would submit"

Instant rebellion takes over me.

I turn around, growl wildly, grab his arms and flip us over. Submit!? Let's see who's on top now.

"Aaawwww yes, ride me baby"

Not the reaction I was hoping for... I wanted a fight for who's boss, damn it.

His hands are on my hips as I look down at him through narrowed eyes. He's moving me up and down his cock as I sway my hips to the front and back.

"You're still the sub kitten. You always will be" he groans.

And with that, I feel him slam inside me one final time, throbbing, groaning woldly, spilling his warm seed as he climaxes inside me.

* * *

At some point we moved to the bed to actually rest for a while. But I don't wanna sleep any more. I just wanna lie here, on his chest, inhaling his strong feral scents. Trailing paths down his chest with my fingernails, dreaming of... well the future I guess.

"Victor?"

"Mhm?"

"Why did you tell everyone _you _killed Magneto? I mean... I did that right? Before I dropped tot he ground for some strange reason"

He takes in a sharp breath, pulls the blankets over our naked bodies and presses me tightly against him.

"Because... I knew your professor X would be furious. And I don't want you to go down that path kitten"

I frown.

"What path?"

"A killer's path. To become a murderer like me. You're too innocent and I want you to stay that way. You'll be happier, trust me. I'm an assasin. I've killed more people than you can count. One or two more on the list don't mean a thing. But I don't want you to be like that"

He coughs uncomfortably before he continues. "As soon as I saw the bloodlust in your eyes, as soon as you had Magneto by the throat, I tried to stop you but I was too late"

Okay, now I'm proper confused.

"What do you mean _stop me_?"

He chuckles darkly as he kisses the top of my head.

"Well kitten... I might have... sorta... wacked you on the head with a steel pipe"

I shoot up from him chest with wide open eyes.

"That was you?!"

"Yeah..."

I'm amazed really. Well, another puzzle solved. I was almost afraid my body shut down even though I am full feral now. I guess this scenario is slightly better. It was just my mate who wacked me on the head. I can't help but laugh as he grins smugly at me.

For the next 20 minutes we just lie there, enjoying each other's smell. At least that's what I'm doing.

"So… I guess I should go and pack right?" I break the silence.

"Unless you wanna be butt naked all the time… mmm… maybe…"

"Very funny mister Creed but I'll be bringing my stuff and Darwin"

"You seriously gonna bring that stupid cat?"

"Hey! If you want me then you'll want Darwin"

"No I don't want fucking Darwin but I'll tolerate him" he growls as he combs through my long hair.

"So, what time do you wanna leave?"

"Soon, I can't wait to be gone from this fucking place, but take your time"

I know he means to give me time to say goodbye. Especially to Rogue, Gambit, Hank, Logan and the professor. That's actually really sweet. But I'm not good with goodbyes so I'll write them a letter, explaining everything. And as soon we reach our destination I will let them know where we are. Maybe someday, they will want to visit?

Except Logan, I will say goodbye to him because I need a word with him about his Musarama blade and where it is…

"I kinda need to wrap some stuff up in the clinic before leaving. I actually had a few emergency appointments which couldn't wait till after Christmas. Don't leave without me okay?"

He grins "Like that's gonna fucking happen"

"Where should we go?"

"Wherever we want to go kitten, my resources are pretty much unlimited"

Sigh. Macho feral.

I guess killing people for a living pays better than curing animals. I still prefer my job though. But each to his own and I wouldn't ever ask him to change or stop being an assassin. As if he would.

"Well I take it you have a house somewhere? Maybe we should go there?" I suggest as I roam my nails over his chest, the tickling makes him purr and I smell a big spike of arousal.

"I have several houses in several places kitten, take your pick"

"Your answers are no good mister Creed, we need to make some sort of decision"

He lifts up my chin and kisses the top of my nose. Damn, that was almost gentleness, learn something new every day.

"Kitten, we really can go anywhere you want. My original plan was to go to Canada and…"

"Yes!" I interrupt him a little too enthusiastic as I rise from his chest to look at him "I told Logan the other day how I missed Canada!"

"When?" he grumbles, spikes of jealousy coming off. I lower my mouth to kiss his chest soothingly.

"The day you attacked him remember? We actually had our first decent conversation after years that night… And then there was you all… Alpha-like"

He snorts, sliding one clawed finger down my arm "I don't like other men touching you"

"I don't like other men touching me either" I reply as I put my head back on his chest.

He grins down at me. "Good answer, now I won't have to punish you"

The thoughts of possible punishment make me… extremely horny. I should get my head checked out really.

"We should take a shower and get ready to be honest" I whisper instead.

Before I finish my sentence he has me picked up and making his way to the shower.

"Hey I meant separate showers mister! I know where this is going!"

"Shut up, think of the environment and shit"

The shower experience is just a one hour trip to paradise to be honest. We start cleaning up, washing ourselves, washing each other and before I know it I'm pressed against the glass wall with a huge feral between my thighs, fucking my brains out. After which we had to shower and clean ourselves again…

I quickly dry my hair, put on a giant bath robe and walk back into the room to find Victor fully dressed and sitting on his bed.

"I just love how you shredded the only clothing I had here so that I now need to make my way to my room in a gigantic bath robe"

"I like it too baby"

I stroll towards him and straddle into his lap.

"I need to go" I whisper as I kiss his lips gently, his arms snake around my waist pulling me tighter against him "Meet me here around 2?"

He just purrs as his hands make their way under my robes, feeling up my legs towards my thighs.

I quickly slap them away.

"Hey! Restrain yourself for a few hours okay?"

"Mmmm, Don't be an uptight little bitch. I can smell you want me inside you kitten, no use denying"

"Deny I shall not, but I need to go nevertheless"

I quickly launch myself from him and towards to door where I sneak around the frame to check if no one is out there.

"Phoebe" he grabs for my hand and I am forced to turn around and face him again "Listen"

He sighs and cracks his neck before he continues.

"I'm not a very nice guy, I'm also a murderer and all that shit… an animal really. But… when it comes to my mate… when it comes to you, I know how scared you've been, how scared you _are_, about all of this shit. I just…"

He breaks away from my penetrating gaze and he seems uncomfortable for a second, staring at the wall behind me "I just want you to know… I think you're very brave to uhm… choose me and shit"

I slip my fingers behind his belt an pull him closer to me, leaning back against the doorframe.

"Victor, I don't think you're an animal… I never thought that about you. And I'm only gonna say this once because I hate smooch talk like this: but I feel really lucky that out of all the asshole feral males out there, you are my mate and not someone else"

I'm not sure why these words have such a strong effect on him but I've never received a more passionate kiss than this one. His lips crush down on mine with so much force, I'm sure the doorframe won't survive. He entangles my hair, lifts me up against the frame, wraps my legs around his waist and presses me against him so strongly I'm sure I heard one or two ribs crack.

"It's no fair that you have this power over me" I murmur in between kisses.

He pulls back and I instantly miss his warm lips sucking me into him.

"It's the mate thing baby, you won't find a better match, you won't want anyone else but me… _ever_"

I smile at him and stroke his mutton chops "You're too fucking arrogant to be true and yet I hope your cocky attitude never goes away"

"It's science kitten, You out of all people should appreciate that. I know I do" he whispers smoothly.

"I gotta pack now Victor, see you in a few"

And of course he just _has _to swat my back before I walk off.

* * *

_Well how about that… Lucky to have me as a mate she says… ME out of all ferals and she's the one who feels lucky? Well – fuck – me._

_ME! Not that runt, not some macho perfect looking swordsman like that Wade guy, or some kinda fucking prince charming like the Cajun. No… just me._  
_Strangest little creature I've ever met and she chose me out of everyone…_

_There's no God. If there was; there ain't no chance in hell he'd provide me with something so fucking perfect. It's all fucking coincidence and random. And I just won the fucking lottery._

_I'm still gonna punish her for making me wait so fucking long…  
_

* * *

**AN: Okay so, I kinda thought that chapter 20 (SMUT) was THE chapter we've all been waiting for and yet it hardly got reviewed.  
I really would appreaciate if you have like constrcutive criticism or maybe ideas or wishes you'd like me to write about. Or maybe just wanna point out something you really liked or stuff that you don't. Cuz according to the Traffic graph, I have about 300 steady readers lol. But only a hand full of reviewers and it makes me sad. I really wanna be better and know what you do or don't like :-) just saying...**


	22. Chapter 22: Thank you doctor

**AN: Apparantly there were some issues with FF last night. I uploaded the chapter but no one could read it. So this is my second attempt just to make sure you get it lol.**

**I realize updates are a lot slower these days. My semester has started and I'm a little stressed out by assignments and lectures.**

**Also. I feel this story has almost come to an end. I was planning on writing a chapter just to write about Phoebe saying goodbye, them moving to Canada and settling in and I have an Epilogue ready. But that's it. I have no ideas to write about anymore because the actual ''plot'' of the story has been out since chapter 19. So that's done unless you have certain requests that you like me to write about. Let me know!  
**

* * *

"Alice, you may sent the next patient now, thank you" I tell my secretary through the speaker.

_"Mkay…"_ Alice's voice sounds a bit uneasy.

Must be because she didn't really wanna work on Christmas day. C'mon it was only one morning and we're almost done…

But when the door opens, I see the real reason. I raise my eyebrows at him and wonder what he's doing here. A feral with a healing factor like his… _like ours_… he better not have come purely to waste my precious time. Then again: he'll be severely punished by my bill if he did.

Shit, I can't help the smirk that's creeping on my face, I kinda like that he's here even though I saw him just 3 hours ago...

"Mister Creed" I welcome him playfully as I glide away from my desk in my heavy office chair. This must look really professional… "What a surprise and yet not really a surprise. What can I do you for today?"

I get up from my chair, take off my fake glasses and walk over to him.

"Nice glasses, what do you wear them for?"

Busted... ferals don't need glasses, they have perfect eye sight. But they make me look professional...

"To look smart" I wink at him "So what brings you here?"

"What?" he fakes his surprise as he moves closer to me, putting his hands on my waist "Can't a lone wolf visit his beautiful she-wolf mate?"

Smooth…

"Of course he can, but not during work hours unless you like bills. So tell me: what's up?"

"Well, _doctor" _he lingers at the last word as he presses me against him and takes my hand in his "I'll show you"

He places my hand on his groin and I can feel his hard on through his dress pants as he slowly rubs me over him "You see doctor, my nuts are _aching_… So I need you to get down on your knees and let me fuck this beautiful mouth" he whispers as his fingers stroke my lower lip.

I sigh and roll my eyes. I love how he can be so rude and sorta give me a compliment at the same time…

Now, you cannot imagine how much I wanna rip everything off and just let him do whatever he wants to me… but…

"Victor… My last patient can be here any minute so unless you have an _actual_ medical situation…"

He grumbles in agitation "Fine. I do have a medical situation, I'll show you" he replies as he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

I raise my eyebrows and wonder what's really the matter. But when he's done taking off his shirt an turns his back towards me, I'm slightly surprised.

And grossed out.

"What the fuck… Your back is filled with leeches!"

He cocks his eyebrow at me.

"I noticed"

Cheeky bastard.

I'll show him to the treatment room I guess.

"Okay, sit down on this table please"

"Can you take 'em off doc? They aren't all that comfortable"

"Of course I can take them off. Just sit still and try to relax" I order him as I sterilize some huge tweezers "This could be slightly painful"

He scoffs. Fine… have it your way.

I put my hands on his shoulders and whisper closely to his ear "If you're gonna ask for a sedative or just as much as flinch in pain, I _will _punch you in the face"

His grin widens "Don't worry about me baby"

"I'm not"

"The only reason I'm here is cuz I can't get these things off my back. Thought I should see a doctor and you automatically came to mind. Funny, not?"

"Yeah… funny how that happens. Hope you'll still be smiling when you get my bill"

"I'm sure I can afford you"

I ignore his comment as I take a closer look at his back.

"Mhm"

"So what's your diagnoses doc?"

"Well… the problem is, these little buggers carry all kinds of diseases with them. You might have a healing factor which goes through the roof but if they carry something which a feral is susceptible for, you can still get very sick. So it's a good thing you came in"

He murmurs something inaudible, obviously not taking me serious cause he's ancient and has survived just fine so far.

"Where did you get these anyway?" I ask as I take them off one by one, quickly cleaning the wound with alcohol before they almost instantly heal. He doesn't even flinch in pain.

"Fell asleep after hunting in the woods near a swamp"

"Don't you have a room on the third floor for that kind of occupation?"

"I was tired baby, didn't get a lot of sleep last night"

I can just hear the grin on his face even though I'm facing his back.

"Mkay, so when did this occur?"

"Few hours ago"

"Jesus Christ Creed, could you not have called in sooner?!"

"Didn't really notice they were there until I started feeling funny"

Sure, always acting like the tough guy. I role my eyes behind his back.

"Can you describe what you were feeling when you started feeling 'funny'?"

"Just some dizziness, nausea and a little warmer than usual"

"Mhm, I see. Well those are probably just some typical fever symptoms but I'll take some blood nevertheless"

When I've taken off all the leeches and cleaned all the wounds, I walk around the table to face him with a clean needle.

"I hope you're not afraid of needles" I grin at him as I bring myself closer and carefully take some blood.

"I don't _do_ 'frightened' baby… So… should I come back later for the results?"

"No it's fine, you can stay. I've got the microscope set so I'll just have a look while my actual patient is still not here. You probably have nothing to worry about anyway, being a feral with amazing healing factor and all" I sarcastically reply.

"I wasn't worrying baby, You were worrying"

"In your dreams Victor"

"You were angry that I didn't come in sooner. You were concerned for me kitten"

"I'm a doctor. It's my job to scold my patients for being too nonchalant with their health. You should take better care of yourself Victor. Even if you are pretty much invincible"

"But I like it much better when _you_ take care of me kitten" he purrs against my ear. I was so mixed up with the microscope that I didn't notice him moving closer to me. "Like you did last night… and this morning" he adds seductively.

I try to focus on the blood cells "Mmm, you seem to be fine but…"

"What?"

"I just wanna listen to your breathing for a second, please sit back down on the table"

For once he does as I tell him without putting up a fight or teasing me in any way.

"Okay, take a deep breath please"

I notice how close I'm standing to his naked chest, in between his broad thighs and I fucking love it.

Imagine I get to do this the rest of my life… hell yeah. Would it ever get boring? Never wanting someone else because nature programmed me that way… wouldn't that get… kinda boring one day?

Nah, who am I kidding.

"Now breath out slowly"

I can hear his heart beating a lot faster than usual.

"Breath in again"

It's beating just as fast as mine right now.

"And breathe out"

Just as I want to take the stethoscope off his chest, he quickly grasps my hand and presses it against his chest where I was listening to his heart.

"Everything alright doc?"

I smile "Everything is fine mister Creed"

"So what were you listening for?"

_Just wanted to feel up on your naked chest._

"Just… a… uhm… standard procedure"

"Mhm" he smirks.

"You can put your shirt back on now. And you may let go off my hand"

He slowly moves my hand over his chest. I bite my lip as I enjoy the feeling of his hard muscles.

"Are you sure? No more check-ups? I was just starting to enjoy it. And I think you were too, _doctor_"

"Mister Creed, I…"

"Show me how to work this thing" he interrupts in a smooth voice.

"What? The stethoscope?"

"Yeah. I'll do a check-up on you. See if it's true what they say"

I slowly lift my eyebrow "And what is it they say?"

But I already know the answer.

He smirks quite evilly at me, pressing a nail into my chest "That you carry around a little ice-sculpture where your heart should be"

I narrow my eyes at him as I place the stethoscope around his neck in order to prove him wrong.

He lifts a questioning eyebrow at me. "And now?"

I look him straight into his darkening eyes as I slowly open up the buttons of my black blouse.

He licks his lips as he places the instrument on my chest, just above my left breast. His other hand is on my back, holding me tightly between his legs. His mouth moves in on my neck and before I know it he's biting and kissing me all the way down my collar bone and back u to my chin. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck that feels good.

"Just I thought" he murmurs "They were wrong. You have one, and it's beating rapidly kitten"

"Satisfied?" I ask as I take the stethoscope and place it next to him on the table.

"Not even close" he whispers as he roughly pulls me against him, his hand lingering on my chest, moving up and down, setting my bare skin on fire.

He attacks my neck with his lips again, his fangs scratching the soft flesh beneath it as I moan in frustration. His mouth lowers down my neck and onto my breast, his hands sliding up and down my waist area.

A voice through the speaker interrupts us.

_"Mrs. Giles is here for her 1 o'clock appointment"_

I quickly bring myself to release Victor and push the reply button "Thank you Alice. I will be with her in 15 minutes, please offer her some tea"

"Kitten…, next time I make an appointment, I demand enough time to bend you over this table and pound you for at least an hour or two without being interrupted by your secretary"

I purse my lips together and quickly button up my blouse. "Yeah… sorry about that" I stumble over my words "But you really have to go Victor. Please let me know if you have any other symptoms that might worry you"

I hand him his shirt and he buttons it up while I take one more peak of his naked chest.

He bring his face close to my mine "How am I gonna hide this baby?" he asks as he places my hand on his hard crotch.

I bite my lip rub it slowly "Wear your creepy black coat Victor"

"You think it's creepy?"

"No… it's quite… sexy really" I nervously look away and remove some strands of hair "Now please go"

He smirks as he turns away from me. Before he opens the door he pauses "15 minutes you said right?"

"Huh?"

"You said you have 15 minutes before your next patient… I can be quick"

He slowly moves in on me again until I'm locked between him and the table.

"Victor… what are you…"

He cuts of my words with his huge hand on my throat.

"Phoebe?"

"Ye… yes?" I whimper.

The scent of our arousal is mixed with a tiny spark of fear coming from me.

"Do you.. trust that I would never truely hurt you?"

His voice is dark and thrilling, like that night when he kidnapped me and yet I nod in reply.

"Good. But kitten, you need to be punished for making me wait…" he whispers as he moves his hand down my throat and back up to grip it forcefully. His body pressing against mine roughly "I waited too fucking long and now I'm gonna make you pay for it. You walk around here... with your cute little ass in dresses and heels... how much you think a man can take baby? Damn straight you're gonna be punished for it"

My eyes widen a bit more. What's the worst he can do in 15 minutes right?

Right?!

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson and you're gonna be a good little kitten and take what's coming, kay?"

I nod once more.

I like this game...

He pressures my throat forcefully, flashing his teeth at me "I didn't quite catch that kitten" he growls.

"Yes mister Creed" I whisper.

He smirks and releases his grip on my throat "Get on your knees" he growls in my ear.

My inner wolf instantly obeys. Slowly I put my hands on his waist, my legs are shaking as I quietly move down to sit on my knees in front of him.

"Look at me" he commands. I know better than to argue with him now. I look up at him and subconsciously lick my lips.

This is about submission. The submission of me, the female feral to him, the Alpha male.

He growls softly "Unzip it"

I tug on his belt and manage to open it, he removes it himself, dropping it next to me on the floor.

"Gonna need that later" he grumbles as I swallow hard to fight any sign of fear.

My nervous hands move towards his fly. I can see his massive cock almost bursting through his pants.

When it's out I gaze in shock… I remember it was big but… what the fuck! I can't take that in my mouth!

He grabs my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Now then…, I've had more than enough of your smart mouth kitten. So do as you're told and use those cute lil' lips on what they're made for"

I can't help but flash him a naughty smile when he mentions my smart mouth. Apparently my taunting smile sets him off as he violently grabs a bundle of my hair and jerks it backwards.

"Now open up baby, and no teeth!" he hisses as he forcefully pushes his full member into my mouth and groans loudly as soon as my tongue touches him.

Fuck, I thought I was gonna choke right there but he loses his grip on my hair so I can move my head back and forward over his cock.

He tastes absolutely amazing and I can't help but long to feel him deeper inside me.

As I move my lips over his huge manhood, I notice myself getting wetter with every stroke of my lips around his cock. I can hear his growls mix with purrs. With his hand still on the back of my head, he pulls me back slightly, looking down on me as the tip of his cock is still resting inside my mouth, my tongue slowly stroking it, my lips continuing sucking on him.

"Kitten" he breathes heavily "Take it down completely… or I'll goddamn force it down that pretty throat of yours" he whispers, his voice sounding raspy.

By God what the fuck is wrong with me? Why is his forcefulness turning me on even more!?

But he doesn't leave me a second to dwell on my thoughts. His hand grip the back of my head as he pushes his cock deep into my mouth. Plunging it all the way into my throat. I feel my gagging reflexes working overtime and my eyes tearing up. I almost choke on him when he pushes my head down again. The sounds make him go wild and he growls madly as he continues to force himself down my throat.

"That's it kitten… awwww shit… take it all baby" he groans as he bucks against my mouth.

I can't help it; I love the feeling of him inside my mouth. The fact that my sucking turns him on, making him growl and roar insanely.

I continue to stroke the base of him with my soft lips, going faster and then slower again, sucking on his tip as I come down to take in some oxygen and then all the way down his base again. I hope I'm doing this alright.

He growls loudly "Kitten…" he murmurs desperately "I'm gonna fucking cum inside your mouth now" I instantly let go and look up at him with shock. What am I supposed to do now?

He growls angrily, grips my chin and presses me back against him with his cock inside my mouth.

"Be a good girl and fucking swallow it baby, or I'll be real angry"

He growls almost beast-like and for a second I wonder if this is hearable in waiting room…

But my attention is quickly brought back to him as he starts throbbing inside my mouth. He moans loudly and loads himself into my mouth with a heavy sigh of release.

It's quite a job to swallow it all since it's… a lot! But I manage nevertheless and the taste isn't even that bad.

With one final stroke of my lips, I release his cock and stumble to get to my feet again. For once, he's a gentleman and actually helps me up.

He quickly tucks in his, still hard, member, gives me a chaste kiss and swats my behind.

"Thanks baby, you were amazing, I really needed that, see ya in an hour"

I'm oblivious for a moment and quickly grab his wrist as he turns towards the door.

"Huh? What? No… wait. I wanna… you can't just, I'm horny as hell now!" I almost cry out desperately.

He pulls me toward him, presses me against him tightly and starts rubbing his hands all over me.

"I know kitten" he smirks evilly "I can smell it baby, but this was punishment, not pleasure for you. Besides; your patient is waiting"

Shit I forgot about that! I quickly let go of him and adjust my clothing.

"Okay, fine, but I won't forget about this Victor Creed! You're… a… a... meany! Now shoo!"

I feel like crossing my arms and stomping my foot.

He just chuckles darkly and exits my office. I'll get him for this...

Oh well, let's wrap this up, get my stuff and leave this country.

But not before I talk to Logan…

* * *

**AN: Just to be sure you read this: the story is almost over because the plot has been out since chapter 19. I am about to wrap this up unless you have certain ideas you'd like me to write about. No matter how small or big, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. **


	23. Chapter 23: Goodbye

**AN: There was something wrong with FF when I uploaded chapter 22 so make sure you read it lol XD**

**Updates are slower because I caught up to myself and now I actually need to write chapters from scratch. I'm also very busy with my study's so deal with it XD**

* * *

"Merry Christmas" I call, slightly sardonically, out to Logan as I enter the living room where he's sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

Surprise, surprise.

"Ya got his stink all over ya kid" he snaps at me with his back still facing me.

He doesn't even turn around to look at me…

How rude!

I walk around the table, narrow my eyes and look down at him with my hands on my waist.

Time to act like an stern school teacher.

"Yeah? Well_… you_ smell like someone who lend his Musarama* blade to my nemesis so that he could kill my mate. Have you got anything to say about that hm?"

For a second I think he has the decency to look ashamed but he quickly masks it. He slams down his beer on the table and leans forward, his arms resting on his knees, almost hissing at me.

"Ya _mate_?! Ya for real Phoebe? Ya lost ya fucking mind or sumthing? So that's why ya smell of him… ya fucked him didn't ya?"

Trust me people. That is NOT something you wanna hear your dad ask you… But I quit seeing Logan as a father years ago. Besides… he isn't my father and he sure as hell doesn't act like one.

When I don't answer he continues his stampede.

"Were ya stupid enough to let him mark ya for the rest of ya goddamn life Phoebes?"

I grin wickedly, pull the short sleeve of my red dress down and show him the mark on my neck and shoulder blade.

"Fucking perfect Phoebe! Fucking brilliant you little half-pint! Now you'll never be rid of him ya dumb bitch and he's gonna…"

"SHUT the fuck up Logan and don't you dare talk to me like that! Yes… I let Victor mark me because I chose this life for me. For us. It's _my_ choice. Not yours! He is my mate and I lo… I _like_ him okay?"

"Ya _like _ him?" he spits out with as much disgust possible as he gets up from the couch to walk over to me "You LIKE him?! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about kid. Victor… is a professional assassin: a murderer, a rapist, a war criminal and a god forsaken sadist! He controls his bloodlust but he fucking loves to kill! And ya tellin' me ya _like_ him?!"

I cross my arms in front of me and give him a blank stare.

"Yes" I simply state "Besides, there's nothing you can do about it. We marked each other, we're mates and you cannot separate mates"

"The hell ya can! He was leaving Phoebes, cuz the professor told him to go after killing Magneto and some boy in a club"

"I know. And I'm going with him"

"So the bastard's not dead then… Shame" he grumbles as he takes another zip from his beer.

"Jesus Logan! So you're not even gonna deny it? At least tell me Magneto… _stole_ your blade or something…"

"No kiddo, he didn't. I lend it to him. We made a deal"

"WHAT THE FUCK LOGAN!"

"Victor's not good for ya Phoebe, you gotta…"

"I'LL BE THE FUCKING JUDGE OF THAT!... you… YOU are not good for me! Magneto was gonna kill your brother and experiment on me like a bloody lab rat… you _know_ what I've been through in that lab… I told you about it and you make a fucking deal with the living image of my nightmares? What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Now he finally looks shocked… But unfortunately, it's a little too late to impress me.

"Phoebe… that wasn't our deal, I swear. He wasn't supposed to… He was just gonna kill Victor and then… then… FUCK!" he smashes his fist in the wall above the fireplace.

What is it with the men in this family and wrecking walls? Seriously guys…

I take a deep breath and roll my shoulder blades.

"Logan, I get it okay. I truly do. You don't believe this mate shit, you've known Victor for a long time and you were trying to look out for me. But in all the wrong ways. I don't wanna part badly with you so…If you could just…"

"Ya're not fucking going with him!"

I close my eyes in frustration. So, I guess he _does _ want to part badly… I am not having this discussion again so I turn around and walk away. I'll contact him after a couple of weeks when I'm settled in Canada.

But when I try to exit the room, the last thing I expect to happen, happens: Logan attacks me.

ME!

Out of all people…

He fucking attacks _me_...

With his claws expanded, he slashes into me, impaling my arms and slamming me back against the fireplace. He's even growling in my face, can it get any weirder? I feel the bricks crumble loudly behind me, my head slamming against them as he pins me down with his adamantium claws.

Look, I get it: oversensitive and overprotective father issues… But I'm gonna make him fucking pay for this. This hurts!

I kick him hard in the groin and as he roars in pain. He has no choice but to let go of my arms now. The wounds heal almost instantly. My nails expand and I slash into his face, painting my nails red with his blood. I gaze into his crazed brown eyes. I don't think I am the one who lost her mind here…

Before I can plan my next move, my mate storms in, raging like never before.

Victor launches himself at his brother, brings him to the ground (déjà vu much?) and twists Logan's neck violently after which he drops to the floor.

I gaze in shock at the two of them as the screeching sound of Logan's adamantium bones make sense to me: Victor broke his brother's neck…

This is about as weird as it gets... Or at least I should fucking hope so!

Victor gets up from the floor, looking angry as ever as he walks over to me and pulls my arm roughly.

"You okay kitten?" he asks as he pants heavily, still blazing with anger.

"Ya…." I whisper slowly and he crushes his lips on mine. Mmmm these lips… sweet mercy… They make me forget everything around me.

But before I can turn this violent, angry, wild kiss into a deeper one, he pulls back and starts dragging me towards the door.

"Come on. We're outta here. Fucking runt… fucking school…"

"Wait!"

He turns around, giving me an agitated look.

"Will Logan be okay? You didn't… kill him right?"

"No, but I fucking should've!" he grumbles "I just broke his neck. Healing factor will kick in and he'll be fine. He shouldn't have fucking touched you! Now move your ass! I don't see why you fucking care about him in the first place, he fucking attacked you Phoebe" he snaps as he pulls me towards the exit.

"Because… well… he was kinda like my father…" I stumble as I cannot do anything else but follow Victor towards the exit "He gave me a nice childhood and all, but now he's just a little…"

Victor's growling cut's me off.

"Fuck him! It's my turn to look after you now. And trust me: I'll do a hell of a better job than the runt!"

I glance over my shoulder at Logan one last time… Oh well.

Fair enough.

* * *

"Nervous?" Victor asks after loading my stuff into his car.

"No!" I almost instantly reply.

He cocks his eyebrow at me and smirks. The bastard always knows what I'm feeling now god damn it. Crappy mate rules…

"Okay, maybe a little" I hesitantly admit as I stare at my feet, my hands fidgeting with my dark red dress.

Why isn't he nervous? This is all going superfast and it's new for him too… Why can't I be all relaxed about it like him? Damn him and his control.

He closes the trunk, walks over to me and pulls me against his chest.

"Come here" he whispers into my hair "It's gonna be okay kitten, I promise. We'll go somewhere nice and you'll like it there"

His thumb is slowly caressing my cheek. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in his chest. Mmmmhm, I love this smell, I love the feeling of his chest, his back, his muscles. They are all so frikkin' big and make me feel tiny an secure.

Yes, it really is going to be okay. I don't know what to expect but I know it will be okay. Especially now that I get to wrap myself in these big arms every night. Yummy. I never thought I'd say this but: that is way better than sleeping alone.

"Now" he says as he turns me around to face his Mustang "Remember last time you were in this car kitten? Are you gonna be a good girl and get in by yourself or should I tie you down?"

"Mmmm" I moan and purse my lips together "However tempting that last option may be… I think for once I could be a good girl, mister Creed"

And how about that: he even opens up the door for me. And then we're off.

The car ride is fun enough. Victor keeps loads of good music in his car. Mainly old rock, new rock, classic rock. Which I love. So the man has taste. Good for me.

He brags about the house we're going to. Even claims to have built it himself. If I am to believe everything he says; it's way too fucking huge, has more rooms than necessary and it's somewhere in the middle of the woods. Well, I for one cannot wait to see it. I love the woods. I guess any feral would…

I turn in my chair and just stare at him as he tells me about the place. I wonder if he's fit enough to drive. After all: I am not the only one who hardly slept last night. It takes two to tango.

I find myself slowly drifting off to sleep and it's nice. The car smells nice, he smells nice, sleeping is also very… very…. nice…

* * *

"Why have we stopped?" I ask groggily as I open up my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep on the road. It's almost dark so it must be late in the afternoon.

"You need to eat something. Your stomach is making more noise than you" he replies as he opens up the door and leaves the car.

I quickly exit the car too and stare at him.

"What?! I don't snore Victor!"

"You talk in your sleep kitten. I really got to know you these last few hours" he explains with a wide grin on his face as he locks up the car.

I wonder if I really do talk in my sleep and whatever it was I said. Well, I don't keep any secrets from him cuz he knows them all… And if I try, he will just smell it. So it can never be that bad.

"There's a small diner over there" he interrupts my train of thoughts "You obviously didn't eat before we left" he grumbles disapprovingly "You always take such good care of yourself kitten? Cuz then I'll have to force feed you in the future"

"Pfff, I just forgot okay. And I fell asleep so I didn't notice…" I murmur slightly apologetically as I start walking.

He grins and I wonder why he's still standing there.

"So are you coming?" I ask him agitatedly.

When a wolf gets hungry, she gets annoyed. Same goes for me.

"I'm not gonna fucking hold your hand and walk you there…" I explain as I stare at him impatiently.

He narrows his eyes as he moves closer to me "Is that so kitten?" he whispers as he grabs my fist violently.

I growl as he holds my fist captive inside his massive hand and strolls towards the diner, tagging me along, trying to keep up with him. He's even laughing at his little victory… Well this is not holding hands! This is his fist claiming mine and dragging me along.

Just saying.

It's a cozy diner and it smells amazing. I didn't realize I was so hungry until I entered the place.

Tjeez… I could probably just… eat… a whole person… *nom nom nom*

Evil thoughts cross my mind but I quickly push them back. I'm human enough… I eat animals, not other humans. Although that does make me a hypocrite and who wants to be a hypocrite right?

He strolls to the far end of the diner and picks the last booth. I sit down first and he scoops in next to me.

"What are you having?" he asks as we stare at the menu together.

"Pepperoni pizza"

"What, no veggies?" he asks mockingly.

"I'm not a fucking rabbit"

He chuckles at my reply.

When the waiter comes to take our order, Victor orders steak and beer.

"Are you sure you should drive after drinking beer?" I whisper in his ear when the waiter's gone again.

He scoffs and laughs at me "Really kitten? You think beer has an influence on me? I could drink 50 galleon and nothing would happen"

"Is that like a feral thing?"

He nods without saying a word.

"Well" I frown at him "I still don't think you should drive because you've hardly slept and been driving for a long time now. Soooo…. Let me drive? It's safer you know"

"Not fucking happening baby. You… driving my car… not a chance in hell" he scoffs.

"Pff! That is… So…. So… sexist! There's nothing wrong with me driving. Don't you trust me?" I place my head on his shoulder and pout up at him. He smirks, seeing right through my little innocent-girl-facade.

He grips my chin and places a soft kiss on my pouting lips "I trust you… to wreck my car" he murmurs as he slightly bites down, drawing some blood.

Fine, let's try a different tactic then.

I turn around inside the booth to face him better, moving my body as close as possible to his, my right leg resting on right leg. As I stroke his head with my left arm, my right arm is slowly raking down his chest towards his groin.

"I'll have you know mister Creed… that I recently learned how to drive stick _perfectly_" I whisper seductively close to his ear.

He grins, turns his face and claims my lips forcefully "True, and that'll be the only stick you drive for a while baby" he murmurs against them.

I growl and turn towards the table again.

"You're a big bad meany" I simply state with my arms crossed like a child.

He laughs softly at my display and puts his arm around my shoulder "I wasn't the one claiming that I'm a nice guy kitten" he smirks evilly.

It's true. He's not a nice guy, not to anyone but me and sometimes not even me. But I like how he treats me. Even when he's rough with me… or maybe especially when he's rough with me. And even when he's angry with me cuz at least it makes me feel like someone gives a fuck. After all: you don't get angry with someone if you don't care about them. So I kinda think… Victor might care about me. And it makes my stomach feel disgustingly warm and fuzzy…

Everything Logan said is true and I know it. Because Victor told me some stuff about his past and I know he enjoys to kill. And what I told him was true also: I enjoyed killing the Brotherhood. So I know how it feels and I'm not gonna be a hypocrite about it. Even Logan who's always trying to be a little 'do-gooder', likes to hunt and kill. He just doesn't remember.

So yeah, Victor has killed, raped, pillaged and he's a war criminal. But he's my mate and that goes way deeper. I never wanted to resist the attraction and there is no chance in hell I would ever leave him now. This mate feeling is so fucking intense, it drives me nuts. I can't help but almost feel 'glowy' when I realize he feels the same about me as his mate. I wonder if he does some of the things I do: stare at him when I think he doesn't see, inhale his scent whenever I can, think about ripping his clothes off all the time and pretty much worry if he had enough food or sleep…

"What's wrong?" I ask him after the waiter brings our food and drinks.

"Nothing"

"Your mood has changed ever since the food came… I can tell just by smelling you Victor, why are you pissed off?"

He growls before answering me but I stare at him intensely, forcing him to answer me.

"That fucking waiter boy is hot for _my_ mate!" he hisses through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"You heard me… that little prick is practically walking around with a boner, eyeing you up and down, undressing you with his eyes. I can fucking smell how he wants you! I'm gonna teach him a lesson, I'm gonna rip his throat…"

"Victor..." I quickly interrupt him as I put my hand over his clenched fist and move closer to him "Don't… please… for crying out loud you marked me! _I am yours_… are you seriously gonna act like this over some teenage boy with overactive hormones? What is he? Like 17 or something? Please…"

I smell his mood instantly change as he turns a little and eyes me up and down hungrily.

"Say that again kitten" he murmurs.

"Say what again?"

I lower my mouth to his neck to place soft bites and kisses. That always calms me down, or distracts me big time so it might work on him. Hopefully.

"Tell me who you belong to kitten" he purrs with closed eyes.

I bring my head up to face him again. I slowly lick my lip, then bite it as I lower my hand towards his legs and start massaging his upper leg slowly. Now I smell something completely else… Mmmmm, interesting; The big bad wolf wants to play…

"_I … am … yours…_ " I slowly whisper as my hand makes its way up and down the inside of his leg.

He growls softly.

"Behave little kitten, or I will rip off your dress and fuck you right here on this table. Show them who you belong to"

"Mmmm very tempting. But let's eat our food instead" I reply as I quickly turn around to face my awesome pizza filled with pepperoni.

"Fucking tease" he growls.

* * *

"Viiiiiictor…" I let his name linger questioningly "When do you think we'll be there?" I ask him once we're back in the car and on the road. He put in some AC/DC music and I'm resting my feet on the dash board of his car. Tapping my feet at the rhythm of the music. I took my heels of for the occasion.

"We'll be there tomorrow night. And in a few hours we'll be at the place where we can stay overnight"

"Where's that?"

"You ask a lot of fucking questions you know that?"

"Yup. So where is that?"

He rolls his eyes and grumbles "You'll see. It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises"

"I know" he replies as he flashes me a wicked grin, canines and all included.

Fine. I'll go back to sleep then. Although I should be driving this car and he should be sleeping. If he wrecks it, we will simply heal and his car won't. So suit yourself big boy!

I take my feet of the dash board and let them rest in front of me while I close my eyes. I slowly shift around in my seat as the music moves somewhere to the background of my mind.

Sleepy time.

* * *

After some time my eyes seem to open themselves as I come to realize the dream I just had… Mmm that was hot. Victor and me, in a car… Damn it was just a dream and now I'm slowly drifting back to the real world where we are also in a car... but driving, bah.

I still feel way too warm, hot even. I wish I could just take everything off. The dream definitely made me extremely horny. Wait, maybe I'm still dreaming?

I feel a soft tickling between my legs and the more I wake from my dreamy world, the more I feel it. It feels warmer as the touch becomes more forceful, pressuring between my thighs.

Electricity rocks through me and I shoot up from my seat to gasp for air. This is not a dream! I'm awake and my mate is fucking… gonna make me climax while driving? IS HE MAD?!

_Yes_.

"Victor! Wha… what… are you doing!?" I stammer.

His hand is between my legs, his claws circling and pressuring my warm centre as I growl in pleasure.

He just smirks as he slips one finger inside me. Slowly pumping it in and out of me. I moan as he pulls his finger from me and tastes it.

"You taste fucking sweet baby" he moans as he rips away my panties in one sweep and continues to finger me.

"Vic…tor… you… driving… no… stop"

My stumbling words aren't very convincing.

"Mmmm baby you were practically screaming my name in your sleep. My instincts tell me to take care of my mate" he says as his large finger enters me again.

Awww! Fuck me, that's tight. I buck against it violently, close my eyes and throw my head back as I moan wildly.

"I… I was… not… screaming" I gasp out as I pant heavily, thrusting hard against his hand. Fuck this feels good I want him inside now! Stop this fucking car now!

I growl loudly as my hands fly towards the back of my seat. I grip it tightly, bucking against his hand continually.

"'F'you rip that seat, I will stop kitten"

"ArrghGrrrr! You and your fucking car! Don't tell me you also watch fucking football!"

He just chuckles and continues to play with me.

"You like this baby?" he whispers as pressures me some more, his nails sometimes scratching the sensitive flesh. I love it when he scratches me, I love it when it hurts.

The pain…

''Mmm! '' I moan in an attempt to answer him with 'YES GOD YES'.

"You want more kitten?"

"Plea – ea – ea – se!" I beg as I violently impale my own legs with my expanded feral claws to prevent car damage.

He turns over the car, jerks my legs towards him and pushes his head between my needy thighs.

Oh my Lord. His tongue is inside me, then circling my clit, his fingers pinning down my legs tightly.  
His claws draw blood from my legs which his tongue eagerly laps up.

I feel his finger pumping inside me again as he almost gently sucks on my clit.

His tongue and fingers are driving me to insanity.

"Come for me baby" he murmurs against my clit as he increases the speed of his finger pumping into me. Sliding in and out of me, I'm wordlessly begging him for release.

My core is on fire, I moan wildly and I feel my orgasm build up inside me as his tongue continues to tease me to oblivion. Tickling my inner lips, going inside my core, sucking on the little nub. Everything is on fire and my fingers rake down his skull, trying to press him closer to me. I howl almost wolf-like as I climax on his face. He laps up the juices greedily. I'm trying to catch my breath, cuz that... was... just too fucking much.

"Obedient little bitch aren't ya?" he whispers as he bites my leg.

Aargggh!

While I'm still trying to catch my breath, he rips through his belt and jeans.

Pfff, I am not obedient… I always do what I want and…and… Just cuz he tells me to 'come for him' doesn't mean…

Suddenly his hand entwines my throat and his other grips my arm tightly. He pulls me on top of him, sliding his hard cock down my lips and entering me roughly with a heavy moan. Fuck! This feels too right, I'm even tighter around him now that I came all over his mouth.

I growl in pain, my hands gripping onto his shirt, ripping it open so my claws can rake down his chest.

His hands move me up and down his length, as I press my lips against him, entering his mouth with my tongue. I can taste myself inside him. I don't think I taste sweet… but each to his own…

"I… am _not_… obedient" I murmur angrily against his lips.

"Oh but you are kitten, you're a sweet little submissive bitch. And you're _mine_"

I growl angrily, reach for his throat and slap him hard in the face. He just smirks and pounds into me wildy.

"That's it kitten… get angry, embrace it baby"

His claws rips through the soft material of my red dress. Victor moves me closer and claims one of my nipples, softly biting it.

"Now ride me… like the good little bitch you are" he whispers commandingly against my throat.

He grips my hips tightly, his nails digging into the flesh as he slams into me. My inner lips sting sensitively at each thrust as he draws out and rams back into me.

Suddenly he presses me tightly against his chest, his lips crushing down on mine forcefully.

"Look at me!" he whispers demandingly "Look at me when I fill up this sweet little pussy with my cum"

He pushes my hips down forcefully, growls loudly and then I feel the sweet throbbing of his climax inside my core.

Fuck me, we needed that.

* * *

***For those who never read any Marvel comics: the Musarama blade is a blade which your feral healing factor is utterly useless against. So it's a real thing, I didn't make it up. Marvel did.**

**Wait… Marvel made it up… that still doesn't make it real….**

**Hey wait a minute!**

**…**

**You mean all of that never happened? THEY MADE IT ALL UP? X-MEN IS NOT REAL? MUTANTS DON'T EXCIST?**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO! *slow motion running***

**./Sobs in despair.**

**This cannot be true… my life… my… :'(**

**Goodbye cruel world!**

***bad bad joke***  
***bad bad me***  
**/slaps herself**  
**Oh wow that feels nice.**  
**/does it again,**  
**Mmmmm Yummy!**

**Okay that's enough. My point is: the Musarama blade is real. Marvel Wiki it!**  
**Now that I come to think of it: it might appear in the new Wolverine movie... since he's going to Japan and I believe that's where the blade was made. By some Japanese who put a piece of his soul in there.**


	24. Chapter 24: Nightmares

**AN: This story is almost over because I have no idea what to write about anymore. I did write an Epilogue however. So if you have any ideas, let me know.  
**

* * *

"You're shivering" he whispers as he pulls me closer to his chest, running his hands all over my back to increase my body temperature.

"Well, we are kinda naked" I point out ironically.

"Good point" he chuckles "Get dressed. We're already here" he replies as he points towards the cabin I recognize instantly.

I laugh softly "Hey I recognize this place!"

He smirks at me as he zips up his pants and grabs his shirt "We can stay here for the night and tomorrow we will be at our final destination in Canada"

I quickly grab my dress and put it on as he helps me zip it up.

"Victor?" I ask him a little unsure of how to say this.

"Mhm?"

"You know that when we are there… I mean in Canada… At your place…"

"Our place" he corrects me.

"At our place" I repeat after him "That I'm gonna get a job and stuff right? Cuz I'm not just gonna sit around, bare you a bunch of cubs and clean your house"

"You're not? Damn, if only I'd known…"

I playfully smack his chest "Shut up you"

He grins widely "I have people to clean my house kitten. So get a job if ya like, as long as it's a safe one"

"Good cuz Hank texted me that he put in a good word for me at the Centre of Mathematical Biology and I know it's close to your home. I have an interview there next week since they need Life Scientists badly"

"And that would be you"

"Yup, that would be me"

"Well _doc_, congratulations"

"It's just an interview, I didn't get it yet…'

"You will. So congratulation. As long as you won't be too tired at night cuz I don't take no for an answer. Unless 'no' means 'yes' which it usually does"

I creep closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck, ending up in his lap "I promise to always fulfill my mate duties and never complain about having a head ache unless I have one of course in which case you'll still get to… do whatever you want ,without me complaining"

I place a soft kiss on his lips and it soon ends up in a deep one. He squeezes my waist, presses me closer and enters my mouth with his tongue. I slowly draw away from his lips to for some air. A shiver makes its way down my spine.

"Damn, it's really quite cold. I should've brought a coat"

"Mmm I almost forgot. See that box in the back seat kitten?" he asks mysteriously "Open it"

I look behind me and I see a tall black box. The kind of box that way too rich people send roses in, only bigger. And I'm getting the feeling roses aren't really Victor's thing.

"What is it?" I ask excitedly.

"It's a gift" he mumbles "Like a… Christmas gift for you" he replies slightly uncomfortable.

My guess is: this is the first time in his life that he bought someone a gift. That is so sweet!

"Oh my God… you got me a gift! That is soooooooooooooooooo cute!"

He sighs and rolls his eyes at me.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch you might not even like it"

"I don't care! I'll love it no matter what! You went out and thought about getting something for me, that is like the most thoughtful…"

"Just fucking open it already!" he interrupts me agitatedly.

I laugh and hastily reach for the box, rip off the ribbons and open it. Once I reach inside, I find the most beautiful piece of clothing ever. It's a long, dark, red coat with a huge hood attached to it. There are little black ribbons decorating the end of the sleeves and black lace decorating the hood and bottom part of the coat. All I can do is stare at it and stroke the fabric as gently as possible. This is the most beautiful gift I've ever had… Where on earth did he get something like this. And more importantly: how on earth does he know my taste?

I am in awe.

"Oh my God" I softly whisper.

"I take it you like it then?"

"Victor… this is fucking gorgeous… how on earth… where did you…"

I can't stop stroking the fabric wth my mouth wide opened in shock.

"Had it made. Saw it somewhere and it reminded me off you"

"Oh my God, this is the best gift ever, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I quickly jump out of the car to try it on. It fits perfectly and I need to twirl several circles to show it off to… well there's no one else there but us.

"Look at me! It fits perfectly, it's so awesome!"

I twirl around for a few more seconds until I'm dizzy and he grabs my shoulders to settle me down.

"Now you're warm and you look like little red riding hood"

"Let me guess, that makes you…" I tap my chin several time before finishing my sentence "Grandmother?"

He grins wickedly at me as he pulls me closer to him.

"You can't think of a character which fits my personality slightly better kitten?"

I purse lips "Nope, grandmother it is"

Now this could be fun. I look over my shoulders to the cabin and decide how fast I could run there… probably not as fast as he could. I turn around and look at him mischievously.

"Grandmother… what big eyes you have"

He raises his eyebrows at me "The better I can check out that sweet ass of yours"

"Uhm… Victor, I don't think any grandmother would say that"

"This one would"

Leave it to Victor Creed to mess up a decent story by the brothers Grimm. I take one of his claws in my own and turn it around. I slowly bring it to my mouth, kiss the top of his finger and gently suck on it.

"Grandmother, such big hands you have"

I hear a wild rumble coming from somewhere deep down his chest.

"The easier I can rip off your dress" he murmurs as he leans in.

"Victor, you're messing up the fairy tale! That's not how it goes!"

"My version's better so shut up and continue"

"No! I'm not even gonna say the next bit because we both know how it will end and YOU need to get some rest mister" I poke my finger in his chest as I scold him sternly "You are absolutely shattered"

"Damn, just when it was getting good, now who's messing up the story?" he grumbles as he open up the door and lets me in first.

Yes it was getting good. But he hardly got any sleep the last 48 hours and he seems shattered so that worries me.

"You know what I smell kitten?" he asks as walks in behind me and closes the door.

I turn on a few lights and walk around the room "No… what do you smell Victor?"

"Your fear… from last time you were here, remember? It's still lingering around the room, smell it too baby?"

I laugh softly and drop my bag on the couch "Very funny mister Creed. But I smell nothing else but one big feral man who's wiped out and in need of some serious sleep"

I quickly find that Victor is really difficult to order around. I want him to go to bed and get some sleep but he will only do so, if I join him. So I do and the result is him feeling up on me and not going to sleep before he had his share of you know what. Which I think is a bad idea because we just had sex in his car and again: he seems absolutely shattered and he should go to sleep…

But he doesn't do compromises and he doesn't give in either. Within no time, out clothes are off and we miraculously end up on the bed. I never actually saw this room and right now I'm not really paying attention to it. I'll check it out later.

Afterwards he instantly falls asleep next to me. I can already hear him softly snoring as I make my way to the bathroom door. Good. I really need a shower badly. I smell of sex… a lot of sex and some more sex.

When I see that the bathroom has a huge bath tub also, I'm almost tempted to draw myself a bath but I'll probably fall asleep in it and I rather do that in the bed next to my mate. So a quick shower it is.

There's probably no hair dryer so I towel dry my hair and put on some clean underwear. It's a good thing I brought my white fluffy bath robe.

As I make my way out of the bath room to find my hair brush, I notice Victor is sleeping quite restlessly. He keeps tossing and turning and mumbling some inaudible phrases.

I keep quiet to stand there and watch him for a few moments but he becomes more violent by the second. Tossing and turning, throwing off the pillows, ripping into the sheets with his expanded claws and blatantly cursing at someone. As I slowly creep closer I notice he's sweating quite heavily.

He's having a nightmare. Time to wake him up.

I walk over to him, sit on the side of the bed next to him and reach for his arms to shake him.

"Victor… wake up… you're having a night –"

As soon as my arm touches his, he shoots up, roars wildly and instantly impales my abdomen with his razor sharp claws.

Oooooh shit… that hurts. (And not the nice kinda hurt I might add!).

I quickly grab his hands and pull back from his claws with a painful groan. My white fluffy robe fills up with dark red stains and the metallic smell off my own blood fills the room. Good thing I heal instantly but he looks at me in shock as he realizes what he's done.

"Are you okay?" I ask him carefully.

"AM I OKAY?! I just fucking impaled you, FUCK! Are you…"

"Victor, I've already healed, relax" I whisper soothingly as I put one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek to calm him down "You seemed to be having a really bad nightmare… are you okay?"

"I'm so fucking sorry kitten, are you sure you've healed? Did it hurt? FUCK! What a stupid fucking question that is, of course it hurts! Let me see it baby"

"Victor, I'm fine don't worry. But I asked your first. So once again: what just happened and are you okay?"

At first he doesn't answer. He just lies back down in the pillows, gasping for air and trying to avoid eye contact by staring at the ceiling.

So I'm guessing this is a pretty sensitive topic. I wonder what he was dreaming about.

I slowly bring my hands up and let them linger on his chest, my nails trailing slow circles and softly caressing him.

"You're smelly, I'm gonna draw you a bath"

He doesn't object so I take that as my cue.

* * *

"Do you have them often?" I ask him once we're soaking in the warm water.

I'm leaning against him in the huge bath tub which could easily fit in three Victor's. This way he doesn't have to look me in the eye and perhaps he'll tell me more.

"Yes"

"What are they about?" I ask as my hand trails over his right leg.

"Just stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" I press on.

"You ask a lot of fucking questions kitten" he grumbles.

I turn around inside the tub and sit on my knees in front of him. Looking at him most serious.

"That's not fair Victor. I tell you my stuff. I want to know your stuff too"

He sighs and rolls his eyes at me.

"Can't you just… use your gift and look into my head"

"If you allow me to, otherwise I don't want to"

He shrugs "Go ahead, have a blast"

I reach for his head and place both my hands on each side of his hand. I close my eyes and try to focus on what he just saw in his nightmares, pulling the images to the surface slowly. But nothing happens.

That's strange.

"Feral's are immune to telepathy, I forgot to tell you that"

"Well then, mister Creed, you're just gonna have to tell me the old fashion way: by talking to me" I reply as I turn around and lean back against him again.

He sighs as he strokes my arms and starts placing soft bites and kisses in my neck.

Which is nice and would be very distracting if I wasn't on a crusade here. I will get my way this time.

I lean my head back, trying to look up at him "Please, Victor, I really want to know"

For a few moments I'm on the edge, waiting what he'll do. Maybe he'll get angry cuz I'm pushing him.

"They're either about the wars or my old man. This one was about him"

"You mean the man who Logan killed? You have the same father right?"

"Yeah, that man"

"Was it when you were little? What did he do?"

"It's a long time ago kitten, it doesn't matter…"

"Victor…" I scold him sternly. I want the truth and nothing but the truth, simple as that.

"'T'was a different time kitten, almost two ages ago. Nobody knew off mutants. He thought I was just a freak with beastly fangs and sharp fingers nails. So he pulled them out"

I gasp in horror while my veins almost burst out in anger. My wolf goes into a frenzy of pure rage and hatred for this unknown man. He pulled his nails out!? What kind of sick fuck does that to a child. This is probably not even the entire story. A man who does that… probably treated his child very cruelly. I remember everything Gambit told me already about Victor's father. How he was a notorious drunk and how Victor wasn't wanted by either of his parents. I guess I didn't know half…

"They'd just grow back obviously" he continues "So did the fangs"

Mother of God… he pulled out his teeth too…

Wow I need a moment to grasp all of this. I know he won't like it if I show how sorry I feel for him. He'll think that I pity him and get angry possibly. But trust me, I feel sorry already… No one should ever have to go through that. God I wish I could just go back in time, even though I wasn't born yet, so I could just take him away and hide him from the world. Make everything better and give him a nice childhood.

I turn slightly in the tub to rest my cheek just under his heart, placing my hand on his chest, I finally know the perfect thing to say:

"Some people just… need a high five… in the face… with a chair"

He almost roars with laughter. It worked, I made him laugh. Yay for me.

I reach for his claw and take it in my hand, pressing the inside of our palms together. Mine's a mite smaller than his but with the same kind of nails and rawness to it.

"I think your claws are awesome. And beautiful"

He scoffs "Beautiful, kitten? Really?"

"Yes Victor. Beautiful. Do I speak fucking Chinese?"

He chuckles when I quote his very line from the first night he was raging at me.

"And they give great hand jobs" I remember him baldly with a smirk on my face.

I turn around to face him, wrap my arms tightly around his neck as I press my lips on his. He instantly reacts, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss, claiming and dominating everything. He squeezes my waist, wraps his big arms around me and enters my mouth almost violently.

"Let's get out of this tub and get some sleep" I whisper against his lips after several minutes of making out.

* * *

_Jesus I can still smell her rage when I told her about the old man… I expected she would give a damn, or even pity me which angers me… But I didn't expect her to smell like she was about to hunt him down and tear him a new one if he'd still be alive._

_I swear to God, my kitten is a fucking nutcase. My claws… beautiful? Is she for real or just blind?_

_I don't see it but…. Mmmmkay…_

_Well nutcase or not, this is the first night in ages I've slept through the night without one single dream filled with his ragged face…_

* * *

**AN: I've decided to split this chapter up, I had more stuff planned but I know you all hate me for being so slow :-D Which is okay because I am slow :-D**


	25. Chapter 25: A home of our own

He pulls the car over and into a parking lot next to the little gas shop.

"You alright here while I get some cans of gasoline?" he asks as we both get out of the car.

I close the door and look at him mockingly.

"Yes Victor… I think I'll be alright for a couple of minutes with you a few feet away from me" I reply sarcastically and roll my eyes.

"Don't get smart with me kitten"

I just smirk back at him tauntingly. I feel so safe from him with this car in between us. A false sense of safety I'm sure.

"I think I'm gonna stretch my legs for a bit though"

"Well, don't start wandering off. You know what happens when you run from me kitten"

"You get down on all fours, jump from one tree to another, tackle me to the ground, quite painfully I might add, after which the the X-men come to save me?" I remind him wickedly.

He glares at me as he slowly strolls around the car and towards me, prowling like a jungle cat almost. Oops, I should really stop awakening the predator if I wanna make it to Canada before night falls.

Once he's in front of me, towering over me in an attempt to intimidate, he pushes me against the car, his full body pressing against mine.

So much for 'oh my God don't hurt my precious car'.

He twists his hand in my hair and gives it a sharp tug. I flinch in pain.

"No one to save you now baby" he growls down at me as he smashes his lips onto mine.

"Mmmm, I thought you would always be there… I thought… you would always 'catch me when I fall', remember?" I remind him of the frail shit he once said when we were doing feral training.

"You… are… on very thin ice here kitten… I might not be able to mark you again, because trust me if I could, I would… But I'm still able to make you scream like a little bitch"

"Now why would you do that?" I ask innocently as I wrap my arms around his neck. Thank God for the heels so I can at least almost reach him.

"Because you anger me baby" he whispers as he nips on my flesh around his mark and takes my hand in his, moving it down towards his groin "And when you anger me… this happens"

He moves my hand over the bulge inside his pants.

"Mmmm mister Creed, I'd say you cannot go into the shop like this. How disturbed everyone would be…"

"Exactly my thought baby" he murmurs against my lips as he turns us around so he's leaning against the car now.

I unbuckle his belt quickly and lower myself on my knees. Might as well go willingly before he pushes me down…

Maybe this is one of my mutant powers also: making him rock hard without even touching him…

I slide down his dress pants a little and take out his huge manhood.

At first I tease him a little, tickling his thighs with my nails, kissing around his pelvis and slowly licking his testicles.

"Awrggghhh kitten!" he growls in frustration before I finally put my lips around him. "You little fucking tease"

He groans as I slowly stroke the full length of him with my wet lips, sucking on the tip of his cock. He twitches inside my mouth when I do that. Sweet Jesus he tastes like fucking heaven. Now here's a man who can make me soaking wet without touching me.

His hand is resting on my head, moving me to go faster and faster around him. Pushing me deeper down on his manhood while he pants heavily. Oh wow, this is gonna be a quick one.

I'm starting to really gag on him but he doesn't move away. He pushes deeper, bucking violently against my mouth and into my throat.

He grabs a bundle of hair and pushes himself deeper inside me "FUCK!"

With a loud groan he loads himself into my mouth. I quickly swallow and lick my lips before getting up.

"Thanks baby" he whispers before swatting my butt and walking off towards the shop.

Oh well, at least he has the decency to thank me for my services.

So my good manners must be rubbing off on him.

"Good evening" a male voice greets me from somewhere, pulling me away from my thoughts about Victor's sex organ and how much I want more of it.

I look around me, there's so many bushes out here, I'm disorientated, where did that voice come from?

"Oh, hi" I greet him back as soon as I found the stranger, standing next to a red car a few feet away from ours.

As soon he flashes me a canine-like grin, I also smell it: he's feral. Great, fucking great.

Just how many of these assholes are on this fucking planet?

"Lovely night don't you think?" he replies smoothly as he moves himself closer to me.

I quickly hold up my hand, giving him the stop sign.

"Why don't you stop right there mate. This is not a good idea unless you wanna die really painfully and really slowly"

He grins wickedly at me, a little insane even "Ya think I'm scared of a little feral girl like ya'self? How old are you honey? 20? 21?"

"Why thank you! But I'm 23"

He scoffs as he laughs at me mockingly

"I'm not scared of a little girl like you"

"I wasn't talking about me" I reply as I want to pull down the sleeve of my dress to show him the mark on my neck.

But before I even have the possibility, a huge and familiar feral claw slams around the man's neck, bringing him down on the car hood of the red car.

"She was talking about me" Victor growls in the man's face, his fierce grip almost choking him.

"Mister… Creed!" he squeaked "I.. am so sorry sir! I didn't know she was… yours sir"

"The Lady… warned you punk…" Victor hissed down as his claw tightens some more around the unfortunate man's neck. Victor brings up his other fist and slams down hard across his face.

Ouch! That must have hurt… I'm sure I heard some bones shatter there.

"Victor, maybe you shouldn't… he didn't know…"

Victor's blazing eyes shoot up to meet mine "Don't you fucking tell me what to do! He's gonna fucking die for what he tried!"

Victor drags the crying man back into the bushes next to the parking lot. Rationally I feel I should stop him from killing this man. But my instincts tell me it's more than wrong to stand up for another male against my mate. To choose someone else's side? That's the purest form of betrayal. No, I cannot ever do that. I don't even want to. Besides: one less feral male to threaten other female ferals right?

Right?

You see, I don't even know any other female ferals. They're either dead or too busy running from punks like that.

Fine, I'll just lean against the hood of Victor's black Mustang and wait for him to finish his little appetizer.

When he comes back, his claws are covered in blood and his eyes are still filled with rage.

He walks up to me and gazes intensely into my eyes. Is he still angry? I didn't do anything wrong… did I?

I reach for the waistband of his pants, pull him closer, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him gently on his lips.

"Did you have fun taking your bloodlust out on him mister Alpha wolf?" I murmur against his lips.

He snickers softly before deepening the kiss. His tongue exploring my mouth, his canines scratching my lips. Mmmm this feels too good.

He roughly pushes my legs apart and I wrap them around his waist to pull him closer to me.

"Yeah. felt fucking good baby. And now I'm gonna take my bloodlust out on you" he growls before sinking his teeth down my throat.

Awwwwwww! FUCK! That's painful…

Mmmmmmmm, but it feels so fucking good.

He tears away my panties and slides himself deep inside my hot core with a loud groan. As he fills me completely I throw my head back to give him more access to my throat.

He chuckles softly "Horny little bitch" he whispers against my throat.

His hand grips my hips tightly as he thrusts himself in and out of me. Slowly driving out of me before ramming himself violently inside me again. Jesus Christ he's too big. I can feel myself tighten around him to deal with the pain.

The pain which I love.

"Vic – tor" I murmur almost inaudibly "Harder… please…"

He chuckles evilly "You don't know what you're saying baby. Gonna make you howl like a wolf sweetheart"

With one hand around my throat, pushing me down on the car hood, and his other hand ripping into my thigh, he slams into me harder than ever. Making me scream without caring if anyone hears it.

Instinctually my body struggles against the pain, against his fierce grip holding me down.

"Isn't this what you wanted baby?" he mocks me as he continually uses my small body to ram himself inside, filling me, holding me down forcefully "You fucking like it rough… sweet little bitch"

He roars wildly as his hand tightens around my throat, his other hand ripping into my flesh. I feel his throbbing cock climaxing inside me, filling me up with his warm seed. After which he instantly collapses upon me.

Oomph! That's a little too heavy.

We're both panting heavily as he stands up and removes himself from me.

"I made you bleed again" he chuckles as he points towards my legs.

"Christ…"

"You wanted it hard so I gave it to you… _hard_" he replies as he pulls up his pants.

"I'm just gonna go to that toilet over there and clean myself up"

"Right… Can you even walk kitten?"  
_  
_ I scoff "Of course I can walk" I reply a little insulted as I get off the car hood and instantly lose my balance.

He quickly reaches out and catches me.

"Why don't you let me take you there" he answers with a smug grin on his face as he gathers me into his arms. Ooooh, he must be so content with himself right now.

* * *

"You - so - did not - build - this" I gasp as we drive through the gates.

"I helped build it kitten"

"Jesus Christ"

"You like?" he asks self contently.

"Holy cow.. Yes! But I think I will be lost in here several times"

It's big. And when I say big I mean gigantic. There's gates all around the mansion. An outside pool which I will make good use of and I can't say garden. More like a frikkin' wood surrounding the mansion.

"I'll show you how the security system works once we're in the hallway"

I cock my brow "Security system?"

"I need you to be safe kitten. When I'm not here anyway"

When we enter through the main door we walk into what I would call a ball room but it appears to be the hallway.

"If you cross the hallway through those doors you'll end up in the inside pool" he says as he points over to the huge wooden double doors in front of me.

He leads me up to the double staircase to the living room which is big and filled with antiques and art. Wow, who would have thought.

This house looks like a frikkin' French castle.

Suddenly I start laughing nervously.

"What kitten? Don't you like it?"

"I've never seen anything this beautiful… love it… This is… very big and you… do you even live here usually?"

He shrugs and grins a little "I didn't used to… I'm gonna live here now though. C'mon I'll show you the bedroom"

We go back down the staircase and to the left. Down a smaller hallway there's another door leading into the master bedroom. The room is actually big and light, I expected it to be dark and scary for some reason. One wall existing completely out of old fashioned windows. The bed is very… girlish…

Filled with silk sheets and pillows decorated with lace.

He catches my confused look and smirks.

"I thought maybe you'd like to sleep in that kinda stuff but we can change it if ya like"

"No! It's beautiful! It stays! I love it…"

I turn my head to the left and suddenly I'm staring at a shower surrounded by four glass walls and a big bath tub next to it… Wait… there's no… separate room for those? They are like… in the bedroom?

" Awww how cute, you actually thought you would get privacy" he snickers when he catches my big eyes.

He moves closer behind me and presses me against him "Now get on the bed" he murmurs into my ear as his hands roam over my curves.

I turn around in his arms and look him in the eyes.

Oops… I know that look: Lust.

I slowly pace back to the bed, my eyes never leaving his as I get on it and lie back into the huge pillows.

He slowly crouches closer "Open your legs" he commands as he stand before me, his eyes gazing down my inner thighs as I slowly open them. He exhales sharply "Touch yourself"

I'm confused for a second "wha…?"

"Do as I say and touch yourself, I want to see you play with that tight little pussy"

I hesitantly bring one hand down and as I feel the hard knob between my thighs I instantly forget all my shame. Awwww fuck! This feels too good. I close my head, rest my head in the pillows and bite down on my lip hard.

He kneels down in front of me, his face between my thighs.

I feel the flick of his tongue against my clit for a mere second and I moan in despair.

"I''ll show you the rest of the house later. This is the most important room anyway"

* * *

_Finally a home of our home with no one to bother us. Away from the runt and those fucking X-men._

_The look on her face when she saw the house… priceless. Well, she better be fucking impressed._

_Now I just need to put a cub in that belly of hers and then she's really mine._

* * *

**AN: I know… I'm slow! But you should all love me and review anyway.**

**Truth is, I'm already working on a new Victor Creed story and the ideas for that story just keep on coming! I can't help myself but spend time writing that new story :-P**


	26. Chapter 26: Jealousy

_**Two weeks later**_

"Hey there" I greet him as I walk into his study.

He looks up when I enter and smiles at me. An actual smile, not an evil or lustful smirk… Although that changes when his eyes wander off and look me over.

He's sitting behind his desk, surrounded by files and notes and I wonder what he's doing. He was gone when I woke up this morning.

I was displeased about that. I like to nuzzle against him.

Yuk, can't believe I just admit to that. So lame.

"I have something for you"

He slowly licks his lips as he pushes his office chair away from the desk "It better be your needy little pussy"

Oh God. He makes me laugh.

"No. Sorry. Breakfast" I answer as I try to suppress a girlish giggle.

I put the plate with bacon, eggs, toast and more bacon, in front of him.

"Thanks baby"

"I still can't believe your kitchen…" I start babbling as he eats his breakfast. I walk over to the window and look outside, admiring the snow "I mean… there are three kitchen islands and a massive bar… it's bigger than a hotel kitchen and I still need to search for items after two weeks"

"Glad you like it. Though I have no idea where I keep shit except for the beer in the fridge"

I walk around his desk and take a seat in his lap to look over his files.

"So what you doing?" I ask after a couple of seconds of looking over the files and notes without understanding what the hell all these numbers are about.

His hand strokes my leg, he moves my hair out of the way and kisses the nape of my neck.

"Making new investments and taking out profits"

"And who are these people?" I ask, pointing at a file with three pictures of different men.

"My other job. These are three people that need to be found"

"Oh mister Creed… are you going to hurt them?"

He chuckles "No kitten, these people just need to be found and that's all. I do not only slaughter people for a living. I find people so if you're ever in need… gimme a call. Only 50k or so"

"Thanks I'll remember to take it out of your own bank account" I reply jokingly as I get off his lap to let him finish his breakfast.

"You look nice kitten, where you off to?"

I raise my brows and look at my watch, it's 08:15.

"Uhm… Work?"

"You always go to work looking like that?"

I look down at my black pencil dress with dark red cardigan.

I give him a strange and slightly ironic look "Victor… you _know_ I always go to work looking like this. I go everywhere looking like this. Life's too short to wear boring clothes"

He gets up from his chairs, walks around the desk and leans on it with his arms crossed.

"How many men work in that place of yours?"

Oooh now I see where this is going… he's on one of his jealous streaks again. I try to suppress my smirk as I turn around and walk over to the desk where he's sitting/leaning against it, staring at me intensely and waiting for me to answer.

"Mmmhmmmm Yes…. Yes loads of men working there indeed" I teasingly answer as I stand in front of him.

He narrows his eyes in anger, I can just smell the jealousy on him. He's ready to set my new workplace on fire. Maybe teasing is a bad road to go down right now… maybe soothing would be better.

I slide up my dress slightly and straddle myself in his lap, one leg on each side of his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck as I stare into his darkened grey eyes.

"Does any of them ever try anything with you?"

"No Victor" I reply as I give him a soft kiss "They're all married and super old"

He raises his eye brow "Super old huh? Older than me kitten?"

"Mmmm, very unlikely, also not half as good looking as you and most definitely not capable of making me scream their name"

Now he finally reacts to my body language…

He pulls me tighter against him, settling himself on the desk with me straddled in his lap, purring and biting down my neck. Sending tingles down my spine right into my lower stomach area and all the way down my inner thighs. Something obviously happens to his area too since I can feel how hard he is. I slowly ride against him.

He growls softly "Kitten, f'you start something, you better be ready to finish it baby" he whispers seductively as his hands start to feel up on me, slowly making their way under my dress up my leg.

"I don't wanna be late Victor…"

His eyes widen as he looks lustfully down at my legs.

"Then you shouldn't have worn this…. Shit... What the hell is that? It's fucking sexy as hell"

"It's stockings and a corset and it's not sexy, its handy, only decent thing to wear under a dress like this"

"Oh shut the hell up woman" he growls as he gets up from the desk, my legs still laced around his waist.

I giggly slightly as he turn me around and pushes me face down on the desk.

Okay, confession time: I wore them on purpose. I'd say 'mission accomplished'.

"Victor! DON'T RIP THEM… they're my only pair"

"I'll be gentle" he replies as he slowly pushes up my dress around my waist.

"With the stockings that is… not with you"

He quickly unbuckles his belt and I hold on tight on the other side of the desk.

"Oauw!" I yelp as his manhood forces its way inside.

"Awwww sorry baby, did that hurt?"

He bends forward, his hands entangling mine on the desk, his soft mutton chops rubbing against my cheek.

"You're not sorry" I hiss through gritted teeth.

He kisses my neck seductively, making me shiver all over "No… you're right, I'm not" he replies as he drives out of me slowly and just as slow, moves himself back in.

Mmmmm this is so nice. And… the first time that we do it slowly?

Wow, I suppose it is...

With his hands still entangled in mine, he crosses my chest and hugs me tightly against him while I feel his lips on my neck.

His right hands moves back towards my leg, lifting it up and placing it on the table for deeper entrance.

He continues his slow movements, not losing control for a second, not even once. I feel my lips tighten around his hard cock and he groans unstoppably.

I push myself up from the desk and flip my hair over my shoulder, turning my face to meet his lips. He catches them in a second, giving me a long and lingering kiss, moaning into my mouth.

After endless minutes of slowly taking me, he gently spins me around to face him. As he claims my lips again, he pushes me back onto the desk, placing one leg up on the table deck so he can push himself inside as deep as possible.

And it's deep already. I moan in pleasure mixed with pain when he fills me again.

"Should I be insulted that you finally managed to control yourself around me?" I teasingly murmur against his mouth.

He laughs softly as he tightly grabs my hips to keep me steady "No baby, I'm trying my hardest not to rip your clothes because you were going to work. But trust me… it's not easy"

"O yes… work… I was going to work" I instantly remember "Oh well, I can be late" I muse as I grip the table deck and let myself fall back on the desk.

He moans as his hands gently caress my leg, then my stomach and onto my breasts. He pinches my nipple and simultaneously rams into me a little harder.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Phoebe…"

I love how my name rolls of his lips as he fucks me slowly. Well fucking is kind off a harsh word for what we're trying this time, for the first time. But I don't use the other word so 'fucking' it is.

"Unless you wanna smell of my cum the rest of the day, I suggest you get off that fucking desk and on your knees" he growls madly.

I grin wickedly and quickly do as he says. He reaches for a bundle of hair and pulls it violently as he cums inside my mouth with an intense groan.

"Good" he sighs "Now get your ass to work"

I growl angrily and quickly reach for his balls, holding them tightly in my claws, nails expanding dangerously around them.

"I'm sorry mister Creed… what was that? You'd like to test if these bad boys grow back?" I ask innocently as I look up from my place on the ground, his testicles in my hand, squeezing very lightly.

He chuckles daringly but makes the right decision nevertheless "I meant: thank you baby, that was great, now perhaps you should go to work for you are running late my lady"

"Much better" I reply as I get up and give him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"You'll be sorry for that when you get back" he growls as I leave his office.

"I'm sure I won't" I reply jokingly from the hallway.

Oh I forgot something.

Our unfinished conversation!

"Vic" I muse as I walk back into his office.

"Mhm?"

"The men at my work really are all human, married, over 50 and they treat me like their daughter. It's really quite sweet. I don't think any of them would ever have perverted thoughts about me, let along _try_ anything"

He scoffs "You don't know men kitten"

I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck, pressing myself tightly against him once more.

"Maybe not, maybe I'm naïve and young and cute and all that shit you always accuse me off. But I certainly hope _you_ know _me _ well enough to know I don't ever want anyone else. It's never even crossed my mind" I reply as I mindlessly play with the buttons on his shirt "I miss you when you're not here and I don't sleep very well when you're not next to me. I feel safer when you're here and I really… like it when you're around…, I like you… a lot" I add quietly.

Silence.

Wow... Victor Creed with nothing to say?

"Fuck it, I'm saying a lot of sentimental crap so I'm gonna shut my mouth now" I quickly break the silence.

"No, continue" he replies demandingly as he wraps his arms tightly around me. I can hear the content grin on his face when he opens up his mouth.

"No, I'm going to work, to all my middle aged, very un-sexy colleagues who make my mate look even more attractive and God-like just when I thought that was impossible. Now shoo!"

* * *

**AN: Please review. This chapter was written in a hurry. Hope you like :-)**


	27. Chapter 27: I need you

**A few weeks later**

Feelings of safety, warmth and completeness overwhelm me when I feel Victor's weight shift next to me as he joins me between the silk sheets of our huge four poster bed.

And hornyness.

Big time.

Most of the time he returns in the middle of the night after the job is done. Sometimes he's gone for a few days and other times he leaves at night and he's back before dawn. I don't doubt that there's no man out there who can take him out but still… I feel more relieved with him in this bed.

It's a risky job but I've never asked him to stop doing it. He embraced his inner wolf. It's part of him.

And I don't actually mind it.

I guess it was me who had to come to terms with myself when I realized I simply didn't mind my mate being an assassin. Besides; his two biggest clients are the Canadian and USA government so… That justifies some of it doesn't it?

Okay maybe it doesn't. I simply like that fact that Victor is an assassin. It's sexy even though it worries me sometimes. End of discussion.

He never really likes to be away for more than one day.

I came with him a few times on a… let's call it a 'mission' shall we?

So I joined him several times because he didn't like the idea of me home alone for two or three days. But we all know how that ended…

I would stand in some dark corner, watching Victor do his job. Either getting certain information, threatening a target and most of the time there was actual killing involved. And those times, when I watched him… my pheromones went mental and I'd be hot as hell in no time. Hormones flying all over the place.

And when he was done… and he'd turn around, blood smeared all over him, he would look into my eyes and we both knew what was next. He'd practically fuck me into next year which sometimes prolonged his missions a little.

There's just something about seeing Victor stalking around his prey, quietly eyeing him up and down and unexpectedly he would attack just when the other party thinks there's a chance of getting away… The screams were insane.

Absolutely tantalizing but insane nevertheless.

Anyway, back on topic: when he was done we would 'shag' the place down completely and his client wasn't always too thrilled about that. Probably because of trails that might lead back to them. So now I'm not allowed to come along anymore.

Okay, enough reminiscing, where were we…

Oh yes, Victor in my bed, yummy.

I slightly open my narrowed eyes and gaze at the alarm clock: 4:06 am. Oh well. As good a time as any.

I turn around to face his chest. When he notices I'm awake, he wraps his arms around me, covers my legs with his and kisses my forehead "Mhmmm kitten. Sorry to wake you baby"

I'll never tire of that dangerous, low and husky voice.

"I wasn't asleep, I don't sleep very well when you're not here" I whisper as I nuzzle against his chest.

"Same here" he murmurs as he presses me against him.

"Mmhm… how was it?" I murmur nuzzled against him.

"Everything went smooth… well... For me anyway"

I chuckle softly "Did you have a good time?"

"I did" he replies as he squeezes my butt.

I inhale all his scents deeply and let out a deep sigh.

"I love that smell"

"What smell kitten?"

"Your smell. Especially on these nights… when you come back from work, smelling of blood and fresh kill"

He chuckles in surprise and climbs on top of me, settling himself between my legs. I can already feel his erection pressing against my thighs.

"You're so far from innocent my little kitten. You're just as bad as me. Just remember you promised me not to go down this path. If I ever catch you killing there'll be hell to pay… I don't want this life for you, understood?"

I grab his massive upper arms and pull him closer as I attack his mouth hungrily.

"I promised I would never kill again and I'm sticking to that. But I'm allowed to get turned on by your kills aren't I?" I murmur in between kisses "The smell is simply irresistible and you always come back horny as _fuck_" I finish as I push my hips against his groin.

He growls and with one claw, rips through my panties in one swift move, claims my lips and pushes himself inside me with a violent thrust.

I throw my head back and growl softly.

"What? No foreplay?" I ask teasingly as I fake my surprise.

"Shut up woman. I fucking missed you" he growls in my ear as he continues to thrust inside me. He slows his pace down quickly. Oh fuck this, it's gonna be one of those nights where he's gonna tease the hell outta me.

"Missed you more" I whisper against his lips. He's only been gone for three days… But still.

"Were you worried?"

"Will you be insulted if I was a little?"

"Why would I be, kitten?"

"Becaaaauuuse…" I teasingly let my words linger as I tickle his back with my nails up and down "You are the strongest… fiercest… meanest… fastest and smartest. So I should really just worry for them and not you"

"Mhm baby" he groans as he grabs my hips and thrusts in deeper, his nails impaling my flesh "You sure know how to stroke a man's ego"

"No. Just yours"

"Good answer kitten. You're a quick learner"

"I'm actually a really good girl mister Creed" I taunt him with a smirking face.

He growls deeply "Liar. My guess is, your tight little ass is still too sore to be punished again"

I bite his lip and bring my hips up to buck against him "Not sore enough"

"Oh kitten" he groans as he pounds me hard "You shouldn't have said that"

With one movement he flips me over so I'm on all fours again. Or as Victor likes to call it when he's bullying me 'my natural condition'.

He roughly pulls my legs apart and pushes me down into the pillows as I manage to grip the headboard. I cry out when he enters me from behind while scratching his claws down my back. Thank God for feral healing factors. Or… thank evolution really.

"Tell me… how it was" I manage to whisper.

"How was what baby?" He growls as he leans down to bite my neck, same spot he marked me weeks ago.

"Your kill… how was it? Was it bloody… was it painful?"

He moans in pleasure as he bucks against me violently "You… fucking… little… sadist…"

One word for each time he rams inside me.

"Please Victor… I… wanna know… Tell me…"

And he does. He tells me all about it as he continues to fuck me until the sun finally comes up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you think Logan will ever find his mate?" I ask him the next morning.

We're lying on top of the bed, sheets somewhere entangled around our naked bodies and my head resting on his chest. His left arm is around me as I slowly trails ticklish paths up and down his chest.

"Dunno, why're you thinking about that all of a sudden?"

"Well, it would be nice for him wouldn't it? I mean, he wouldn't have to be alone anymore"

"Mhm, I wouldn't count on it kitten, it's a very rare happening. As you know most feral males kill the females who aren't their mates. So chances are slim"

"Mmm, well I hope it happens"

"I don't" Victor grumbles.

"What? Why not!?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Because I don't like the runt. He attacked you last time I checked… I don't want my pesky little brother to have something as nice as this. He doesn't deserve it"

I just can't suppress my giggles.

"Victor, I can't believe you just said that! Logan so does deserve it"

"No he doesn't. And I don't want him to have it. It's too fucking good, this mate thing. I want to be the only Alpha to have it"

My entire body shakes with laughter. Can you believe this man? He isn't even joking… he's dead serious.

"You're silly" I conclude finally.

He scoffs "Whatever, I know you like me" he replies with a smug grin.

"Yeah, I love you"

"…"

"…"

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW WHAT!? Holy shit…

Hell no…

Noooo…

No, no, no, no, no, no!

I was going to say 'I like you'… not love you… fuck!

I inhale sharply and slowly move away from him and off the bed. Then I rush towards the bathroom and quickly lock the door behind me. I take a deep breath and lean my head against the door in frustration.  
It's kinda cold in here damn it. I quickly put on my black slip dress…

FUCK! Where the fuck did that come from! I wasn't supposed to say that, I didn't mean it either!

Okay, wait, well I'm not sure about if I meant it but I know I wasn't going to say it!

Oooooh Jesus Christ I'm so fucking embarrassed right now. I'm just gonna have to camp in here for the rest of my life. I'm never leaving this bathroom.

Ever.

He knocks on the door. So much for camping here the rest of my life.

"Kitten, open this door"

His voice is soft. Seductive even. So he's not angry then…

"No" I squeak.

"Why not?"

"Because… because I don't want to?"

He's silent for a few seconds and then I hear an angry roar "Open the goddamn door or I will fucking break it down!"

I move towards the opposite side of the bath room, pressed against the towel rack on the wall.

Still not gonna open it… I'm immune to his empty threats you see, I know how this game is played.

But then I hear a loud thumb as the door cracks and burst out of its frame.

So I guess I don't know how this game is played.

"I didn't mean it!" I yelp as I hold up my hands protectively, my claws expanded.

A evilly smirking Victor strolls towards me slowly.

"Oh yes you did kitten"

"No! It slipped my tongue… I… I was confused!"

"I can smell it when you're lying kitten" he whispers against my ear "And I know when you are being honest"

He's right in front of me now, pressing his body against mine, leaving no space in between. For fuck sake why is he naked!? This is so distracting.

His hand is playing with the fabric of my slip dress. Then suddenly his eyes lock with mine.

"Say it again kitten"

"No…"

He growls and grabs my throat tightly.

"Say it again!"

"NO!"

Before I can protest some more, his lips crush down onto mine. He kisses me angrily, possessively even.

Ripping through the fabric, he tears off my only bit of clothing. He lifts me up against the towel rack and violently pushes my legs apart. I quickly reach for one of the bars to hold on to as he pushes himself deep inside me with a forceful thrust.

He starts slamming into me insanely hard. My grip around the bar tightens as I gasp for air.

I wrap my legs tightly around his hips. His tongue is sliding down my throat, down towards my breast where he sucks hard on my nipple. I can feel his sharp teeth.

His hand trails a path upwards my arm, he grips my wrists forcefully, making me let go of the bar. Then he slides one of his hands under my bottom and the other tightly around my waist.

"Taking this little kitten back to my dungeon of despair" he says as he moves us away from the wall, continually moving me up and down his length.

"You murdered the door" I murmur accusingly as he walks us through it towards the bed.

"You wouldn't open it"

And that should explain his insane reaction…

He almost but throws me on top of the bed and launches himself at me, growling like a jungle cat. I wrap my arms round his neck and pull him closer to me, kissing him deeply.

He growls and flips me over on my knees with my head on the pillows.

"Stay down" he grumbles as he gets off the bed.

What the hell is he doing? I hear some rumbling noise next to me on the ground and then he's behind me again, on the bed.

He gently grips my neck and pulls me back a little.

"Now kitten… I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you and you ran from me… Now is the perfect time, since you're so mindset on disobeying me and being stubborn"

I feel the cold leather of his belt around my neck and realize what he's doing: collaring me…

My eyes widen and I bite my lip in agony. I arch my back some more and he chuckles softly.

I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance and a deep rumble coming from his throat "Mmmm something tells me you're going to be a good little kitten now aren't you? Gonna say it again kitten? Tell me what I wanna hear? Or do I have to hurt you?"

"I will _not_ say it again" I hiss through gritted teeth.

"Have I your way"

He grabs the collar and pulls it roughly as he slides himself fully inside me and fucks me hard from behind. One hand is holding the belt and the other makes its way between my legs.

He groans loudly every time he's fully inside my core. He slams into me with unbelievable force for endless minutes. I'm about to beg for mercy since I won't be able to handle this for much longer.

But then he turns me around and grips my left leg, bending it so he can enter me deeper.

He stares at me with blazing eyes. He's angry cuz I won't say it again. But it feels strange to say it. It's not… something I've ever said.

His scent and features soften slightly. Slowly he lets go of my leg and hugs me tightly against his chest, trailing soft bites and kisses down my neck.

"I've punished you enough for now. You've been a good little kitten" he playfully adds as he kisses my nose.

He brushes my lips softly and I whimper when he pulls back. I want more of him, so much more.

"More – _Please_ - Don't stop" I moan from underneath him. He just grins back and start moving in and out of me slowly. Shit, he's way too big and my lips tighten around him with every movement.

After some time, the pain decreases and makes place for the sweetest sensations ever. His cock moving slowly out of me then pounded back into me. My inner lips continue to tighten around him, begging him to stay inside. I need him to stay inside. I can't even think anymore I just throw my head back and enjoy the feeling of his hard on moving inside me.

He's moving really slowly in and out of me. His lips against my throat, sucking gently on the flesh where he bit me hard.

"I _need_ you Phoebe" he whispers desperately.

For some reason , his words, almost pain me.

And I know he will never say what he just made me say. He'll never use the L-word.

Well okay, maybe a hundred years from now which is fine because we've got all the time in the world.

Besides, I know what it means when he whispers that he _needs_ me.

And I know what it means when he takes me slowly like this. Tauntingly almost, without the need to claim me or make me scream his name in pain and animalistic lust.

I don't need him to look me in the eyes and whisper some frail shit about loving me.

Besides,

. . .

He already said it in his sleep last night.  
_  
The end._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AN: I honestly hope I didn't make this too lovey dovey lol. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the support  
Wait for the Epilogue :-p**


	28. Epilogue

**_Epilogue: about 5 years later_**

I instantly rise from Victor's hard chest, switch on the nightlight and sit up when I hear her little feet in the hallway outside our master bedroom.

"Mommy… Daddy… I can't sleep" Luna meekly explains as she stands in the doorway.

Victor turns on the light next to him on the cabinet as he groggily sits up also. I see his muscles flex as he pushes himself up on his arms.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I ask as I stretch out my arms towards her, signaling to come join us on the bed. She quickly crawls onto the bed and into my lap.

"I had a bad dream"

"You had a bad dream? You wanna tell mommy what it was about?"

I cradle her in my lap and she nods her little head "I was in a forest and then… you were there and daddy also.. but then you were gone… and I looked for you but I couldn't find you. And I thought you just left me and I cried and I was so scared and then I woke up and everything was so dark"

I stroke her little head, clearing her face of the long curly blonde hairs "Aw Luna, baby it's okay, It wasn't real. It was just a bad a dream. Your daddy and I would never leave you anywhere. We'd miss you way too much! Now… Do you wanna get some warm milk for your tummy?"

"Yes please"

"I'll get it" Victor murmurs as he gets off the bed and makes his to the kitchen. I quickly glance over to eye his shirtless body and lick my lips. Damn that man and his sinful body.

When he's back, Luna lifts herself from my lap to sit in the middle of the bed, settling herself between Victor and me with her warm milk.

I secretly hope he didn't warm it too much, I don't want her to burn her tongue. But the thought is quickly erased as I watch her drink it without any hesitation. I glance at Victor and he smirks at me, he knew by my worried look what I was thinking. I snicker and bite my lip in shame at my 'Mom knows best' attitude.

"Come" Victor says as he turns to Luna "I will take my little princess back to her royal chambers"

But she quickly launches herself in my lap once more "Can I sleep here mommy?"

Victor sighs as Luna looks at me pleadingly. Oh Lord, the wondrous world of unintentional manipulation by children.

"Of course you can sleep here baby"

"Luna" Victor sighs "There's nothing to be afraid of in the dark, you're a big girl now"

Luna turns around in my lap and I can see her pouting at Victor "Please daddy, just one more night?"

I can't help myself so I make the exact same face as Luna and pout at him. "Please Victor" I add mischievously.

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Okay, one more night" he grumbles.

"Thank you daddy" Luna answers filled with joy as she throws her little arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"Yeah yeah, go to sleep you little minx" he chuckles.

She lies down between us and Victor covers her with the sheets as he gives me a fake stern look. I pout once more and give slight "mew". He smirks and shakes his head as I switch off the small lights.

Within seconds, Luna is fast asleep with my arm around her little waist. I stare in amazement at the biggest achievement of my life. I definitely did something awfully good here, that's for sure. I mentally roll my eyes: Okay and I guess Victor's XY-chromosomes had something to do with it so kudo's to him.

"You know" he whispers in the dark "You can't always let her sleep here whenever she has a bad dream. She needs to learn to sleep alone"

"Vic, she's not even five years old and she can't see in the dark as well as we can. She does not need to grow up yet. She needs to be a kid more than anything. Besides you love having her here, don't deny it daddy"

"That's beside the point kitten. It's a harsh world, you can't always protect her from everything"

"You will find that I can. Times have changed Victor. She doesn't need to grow up like us. She doesn't need to face the world, at least not yet. She is going to be loved, protected and she will be aware that she is special and that it's alright. And when the time comes that she needs to tough up, we'll deal with it. You can't prepare someone for harsh situations anyway. You know that"

"She'll need to learn how to fight her own battles someday" he grumbles almost inaudible.

"She's not a soldier and hell will freeze over before I let you turn her into one Victor Creed" I almost hiss at him. I can even feel my fangs come out.

He smirks at me evilly and moans "Mmmm baby I love it when your protective mother instincts come out and make you all catty. There's nothing more sexy than you being all motherly" he winks.

I giggle slightly at his comment as I look into his grey eyes.

"There's no handbook how to do this parenting thing Victor. We'll just have to try and succeed and hope that my awesomeness wears off on her"

I can hear him snickering. "Yeah… well, just so you know, I will teach her how to fight someday, teach her how to stand up for herself"

"If that's what she wants, then that's fine by me"

"I wasn't asking for permission kitten"

"You never do"

I can feel Victor's arms moving over Luna and resting on my behind.

"I'd say she's already pretty good at self-defense. Did you notice how she totally manipulated you into letting her sleep here? With that cute pouting lip and big green eyes"

"Yeah. She's just like you"

"I know, isn't it wonderful? Now you have two of me, what more can you want?"

"Three"

"We'll talk about that in the morning"

"No. We'll work on that in the morning" he replies as he squeezes my butt.

"Victor Creed. Stop that immediately, no teasing me with Luna asleep here. Besides I have work tomorrow"

"As soon as she's off to school tomorrow morning, you will be severely punished for this kitten"

"For what?" I ask most innocently.

"For not recognizing my authority and using your daughter in manipulating me"

"Ah that. Well I'm looking forward to it"

* * *

The next morning, I'm resting against the kitchen counter with my lovely vanilla coffee when he walks in and instantly comes over to me, closing the distance and locking my body with his.

He kisses me roughly and I moan in need. I want more and I want it now damn it!

"Here's an idea" he purrs into my ear as he presses his hard groin against me.

I smile mischievously "And what idea might that be mister Creed?"

"Stop taking those goddamn pills, open your beautiful legs and give me more cubs"

"Oh, mister Creed!" I act all damsel in distress-like "That's about the most romantic offer you've ever made me. How could I possibly resist?"

"You can't. If you deny me this; I will tie you to the bed and just keep you there, barefoot and pregnant"

He presses me tightly against him. I put my coffee on the counter as he squeezes my butt.

"Mmm I like the part about tying me to the bed"

"You sure as hell liked it last night kitten"

His lips gently catch mine and I seem to forget what we were talking about as his tongue makes its way inside. His hands roaming my body, squeezing every curvy area they meet on the way.

"I threw out all your stupid pills so you have no choice kitten"

I chuckle softly "I could just get new ones at the pharmacy Victor"

"I will kill the pharmacist. I will kill _all_ pharmacists in a radius of one hundred miles if you defy me"

Defy me… You have to love his choice of words.

"Just one more kitten, c'mon. Luna needs a brother to look out for her"

"Mmm I see you've already decided on the gender of our second cub. How progressive of you" I tease him "Besides, I thought Luna had her father to look out for her. I don't wanna be in the shoes of the boy who comes to this house and asks her on a date"

He growls deeply as his eyes flash with rage at the thought I just vividly sketched for him.

"Anyway, can it wait or does it have to be right now?"

"Now!" he growls as he starts unbuttoning my dress at the front.

I quickly grab his hands to halt him "Victor… Luna isn't even off to school yet!"

"Oh c'mon, I'll be real quick baby"

I bite my lip in agony. God, I do want to… feel him deep inside me but...

The door bells rings.

He gives me a confused look "Who the hell is that at 8 in the morning?" he snaps.

I smirk wickedly and close the buttons again.

"Logan" I reply as I loosen myself from his grip and leave the kitchen.

He follows me to the hallway angrily "My fucking brother is coming, _again_?! He was here six months ago for Christ's sake. Why is he always coming by and why don't you ever fucking tell me this shit Phoebe?!"

I've noticed that for some reason he only calls me 'Phoebe' when he's angry with me or really wants something. In this case: it could be both.

"Don't curse so much Victor… If Luna comes down, she'll hear you"

He grabs my arm roughly "Why didn't you tell me this kitten?"

"Because you always make a big fucking deal out of it"

"Yeah cuz I don't like the runt! And I don't get why he always needs to come by!"

"He's our family. He's your brother. I care about him and Luna adores him. And you… need to learn to forgive people Victor Creed" I muse as I kiss him deeply "Else I will not bare you another cub"

He narrows his eyes and smirks "Are you blackmailing me kitten?"

"Maybe"

The bell rings again. Oh shit, Logan is still outside. I should open the door.

"Logan!" I welcome him enthusiastically and hug him.

After Luna was born we sorta all forgot why we were so angry at each other. Except for Victor, he likes to be angry with Logan even when he has no reason.

"Good to see you kid, you look good" he murmurs as he hugs me tightly.

"Thanks Logan, you too. I missed you" I reply as I let go of him. "Please leave your cheap cigar outside" I jokingly scold him and he quickly throws it out.

"Uncle James!" Luna cries out as she runs down the stairs and straight into his open arms.

Logan lifts her up and spins her around. I can basically smell Victor's disapproval.

"Oooooh" Logan grunts out "Little mouse, you are getting so big!"

"Daddy says I'm a big girl now!"

"Does he now…" Logan smiles as he kisses Luna on the cheeks and puts her down.

He walks over to Victor and I can practically smell the tension between them.

"Victor" he greets him coolly as he nods and hold out his hand.

"Jimmy" Victor replies as he takes his brother's hand in his and squeezes it tightly.

At least his nails don't expand and I didn't hear any bones crack either. So we are making progress boys and girls.

"Logan I thought you'd be here around 10 o'clock" I break the uncomfortable silence between the two brothers "I was just going to take Luna to school and then come back since I took the day off to welcome you"

"Can uncle James take me to school mommy pleeeeaaaase!" Luna begs as she pulls at the skirts of my dress.

"If he wants to, why not"

"It will be my pleasure" Logan replies.

"Before you go" Victor speaks up as he lifts Luna up in his big arms "I have a very important question for my princess"

Luna eyes him curiously.

"How would you… like a little brother or sister to take care off?"

Her eyes grow wide in excitement and mine in astonishment… I cannot believe he is pulling this trick on me. Now he is using my daughter in manipulating… wait… uhm… never mind.

"A little brother or sister?! Really daddy?! Like for my birthday?" she claps excitedly.

Victor chuckles and Logan looks over at me questioningly. I sigh and shake my head. Letting him know that I am NOT pregnant but… I guess I will be soon… Cuz I am not going to break Luna's little heart and tell her that sometimes fathers lie also.

"Well, your baby brother or sister will arrive a little later than your birthday but… yes. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she gasps "I could be the bestest big sister of the world!"

"Okay, let's get you to school now little mouse and we will talk more about big sister stuff in the car" Logan interrupts in an attempt to help me get out of this situation.

"Here, take my car" I reply as I throw him my keys "I take it you arrived on your bike?"

"Sure did. See you in an hour or so kid. And uh… good luck" Logan answers as he nods at both me and Victor with a meaningful look. Victor just smirks at his little brother.

Logan takes Luna's little hand in his and closes the door behind him, leaving Victor and me behind.

I stare him intensely in the eyes, crossing my arms in front of me and giving him my stern teacher look.

He smirks "You have no reason to be angry with me kitten… this is the 5th, no, 6th time you didn't tell me the runt was coming" he growls as his eyes darken on me.

"Like I said; It's because when I did tell you, you would make a big fucking deal and find a reason to leave the house. He's only staying for a week or so. He wants to spend some time with us"

He scoffs "With you and Luna"

"No Victor. With us" I reply sharply "And I cannot believe you just did that to me… Telling Luna about a baby brother or sister when there isn't one to speak of!"

He stares at me intently. A slow grin creeping to his face as he moves in on me. I back away… I can smell what he's doing.

"No yet… but there will be kitten" he replies as he flashes me his canines.

I take a few more steps back and hold my hand up protectively. He starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Victor…"

"So… you have the day off and the house is empty, how convenient" he muses as he strolls closer to me, taking of his shirt.

I continue my way backwards towards the kitchen door. I am still pointing at him in an attempt to warn him as I look over my shoulder to guess the distance.

"Don't you dare Victor Creed! I am still angry at you for pulling that trick on me"

"What trick kitten?"

"Telling Luna about another cub! Jesus! What am I gonna do now?!"

He raises his eyebrows and licks his lips gradually "Get naked, let me fuck you and get knocked up. It's hardly rocket science kitten"

My eyes narrow almost automatically and I growl at him. That asshole!

I look over my shoulder and back at Victor again. He's still grinning evilly and moving in on me. Like a predator… And once more I am the prey.

Well, two can play this game. I quickly get down on all fours and leap for the kitchen door. But before I'm even off the ground, his claws entwine my ankle and pull me to the floor, underneath him.

I struggle beneath him and growl in his face but he just laughs at me. That jerk. He's laughing at me because I'm not as strong as him. I'll show him…

Making use of my telepathy, I lift up the big plant next to the front door and smash it right into him. Now that he's off me I quickly get up and run towards the big stairs. This is actually great fun.

Until he launches forward and he's on top of me again, bringing me to the floor, or stairs rather. He quickly flips me around and pushes me down on the stairs. Both legs on either sides of me so I can't go anywhere.

"Mmm kitten, it's been a while since you've used your mind voodoo on me… I was wondering if you still had it in you. Seems you do" he taunts me as he unbuckles his belt and takes it off.

"Stop it Victor… when Logan comes back he will smell that we…"

"So let him smell it, I'm not gonna go a week without fucking you just because you had to invite the runt over" he replies harshly as he grabs my wrist and ties them together with his belt "And I need Jimmy to know that you and Luna are _mine_" he growls possessively.

"I'm sure he's aware of those facts after five bloody years Victor!" I hiss as I try to wiggle free from underneath him.

He chuckles "Keep wiggling like that kitten. I like the foreplay"

After he ties the belt around my wrists, he ties it to the handrails of the stairs.

"I love it when you fight back" he murmurs next to my ear as he unbuttons his pants.

"Victor! I told you: NO! I am super angry with you so get off me now!"

His claw rips through my dress "Mmm kitten, we both know that when you say 'no' it just mean you want me to fuck you harder"

Good point.

He's on his knees on the stairs in front of me, smirking down at my helpless display, lying underneath him and tied to the handrails. He growls as he rips through my panties. Licking his lips and eyeing me intensely, he places his hard manhood between my wet folds.

"Keep saying 'no' and squeal underneath me will ya?"

"You sick pervert" I growl.

His hand grips around my throat as he pushes forward violently, filling me entirely as I indeed squeal in pain when he's fully inside me. I tighten around him and my entire body tenses up beneath him.

"Awwwrrgh, that's it kitten, now scream for me" he commands me as he starts pounding rather violently.

Deep inside, I'm roaring in anger but I like this too much to actually stop him.

"I hate you Victor Creed!" I hiss through clenched teeth as I move with him, bucking almost as violently as he's pounding me.

He chuckles and brings his face close to mine "Sure you do kitten" he whispers as he presses his warm lips to my neck and nibs on it gently.

For the next few minutes he just bites and kisses my neck as he continues to slide in and out of me. All I can do is moan and hope it never stops even thought I hate him right now. His claw rips through the belt around my wrist and instantly my anger returns. I put my fists up against his chest and try to push him off me.

It only makes him fuck me harder.

"That's it kitten, fight back" he breathes down my neck and slams inside me again "I love it when you try to fight back"

"That's because you're insane" I pant heavily.

He scoffs "Says the one who likes to be tied up and manhandled" he snickers evilly "Also the one who begs me to fuck her harder until she bleeds" he reaches for my hair and tugs it sharply "The one who gets hot when I pull her hair and smack her ass"

He growls wildly, ramming into me roughly and holding me steady by my waist.

"And let's not forget" he speaks softly as he grins down at me "The one who's never more horny than when she says 'no' and I fuck her anyway. That's you kitten, fucked up little masochist"

Instead of blushing, for which I do not have the right amount of decency, I just smirk at him. Admitting that he's right.

He brings his face down to kiss me but I bite his lips and slowly lick it.

"Must be part of this mate thing" I murmur against his blooded lip "Finding the perfect sadist for my masochistic tendencies. Now do your goddamn job and _fuck me harder_!" I hiss demandingly.

His eyes light up dangerously. He lets out a beastly roar, pulls my hair and squeezes my breast hard as he slams into me wildly.

Suddenly I feel his teeth around my neck and he bites down hard. His claws impale my sides and the pain pushes me over the edge, I moan loudly and sink my teeth into his shoulder as I climax around him. My entire body shivers and shakes underneath him and it's too fucking warm everywhere.

His cock is throbbing inside me and with one final slam, he growls wildly and fills me up with his warm seed. His heavy form drops down on me and we're both panting heavily, trying to catch our breath. If anyone would see us now, they'd say we were out of shape. Which is anything but true since we do this more than I can dream of.

"You do want another right?" he suddenly asks as he lifts himself on one elbow.

I laugh and open my eyes to look at him "You're asking me that _now_ Victor? Little late don't you think?"

He grins down at me "Better late than never kitten"

"Yes. I do want another cub. Now let's clean up this miss before Logan gets back" I reply as I get up and start picking up the mess on the stairs.

He growls "I forgot about the runt. Why did you invite him again?"

Reaching for his hand, I pull him closer to me and take one step up the stairs so I can face him properly. My lips find his in a gentle kiss.

"Play nice Victor" I murmur against his lips.

"Fine" he growls "For you and Luna. But just so you know: you are not denying me sex because you're scared he'll hear us"

"He can sleep in the guest room on the far side of the house, as far away from our bedroom as possible. Okay?"

"M'kay" he grumbles in consent "And I get to pound this sweet little pussy at least twice a day until your belly is swollen with my cub"

I frown at the irony "Do you ever not get it at least twice a day?"

"Just making sure kitten. Now get your ass in the shower cuz I'm about ready for my second claim"

"Vic… I'm in pain and…"

"Good" he interrupts me "Then you enjoy it more"

"But… Logan will be back soon we need to shower and get dressed and…"

"Fuck sake woman!" he roars as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder "Do you ever shut the hell up and obey?"

Caveman-style and with massive strides he takes us to the shower. He turns on the hot water and presses me against the glass shower wall.

"Beg for it kitten" he growls in my ear as the warm water runs all over us.

My hips move against his and I can feel his regenerated hard on against my slick lips. "Fuck me" I purr as I lift my head, his eyes catching a glimpse of his mark "Victor… Fuck me"


	29. AN

AN: This is the end my friends! No more chapters for this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you did; leave a review please.

Maybe you will like my new Victor Creed story named "Little Wolf".  
I will most likely start publishing it one or two weeks from now. It will be a little darker than this one and it won't have the same humor to it either. It will be a short story, I am aiming for about 13 chapters and I am planning to write a sequel on it. I will post chapter 1 soon and if you like it, I will continue to write it.

The story will start out rated T but it will go up soon enough. Definitely Rated M eventually.

**Summary of my new story "Little Wolf":  
Victor Creed, now leader of the Brotherhood, captures a feral mutant with the ability to absorb injuries. He takes her to the Brotherhood base where she has one task: cure Logan or die.  
Violence, Bad language, Romance? and Explicit content later.**


End file.
